To Fly With Broken Wings
by Sin Maxwell and Co
Summary: A strange boy with a secret past.His two killer lovers.What does he have to do with the MIA BoyWhoLived? And why is Voldemort so interested? My summaries suck, ok? DM/HP/HY and HP/LVish
1. Surprises and The Job

Hello all! This is my first fanfic posted on FFN so be nice...I'm new to posting stuff so any helpful advice would be much appreciated!

CHAPTER ONE

Heero Yuy, Gundam Pilot and part time bartender at a club near his apartment, looking around his home suspiciously and set the groceries down by the open door. Usually, the house was racked with the sounds of laughter and video games from his two partners. Duo and Kinau were almost always goofing off even though they would have just woken up. It was three pm in Kyoto, Japan but they didn't leave the club until about five am and that was on nights that they weren't killing people or destroying things or both.  
Silently, he pulled his 9mm semi-automatic from behind him and clicked the safety off before advancing into the room. Everything was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Had OZ discovered them and kidnapped or killed them? Were Wu Fei,Trowa and Quatre safe? Or had they merely gone to the trio's home for a visit without him knowing?  
Suddenly, and without warning, a large shape slammed into him from above.  
"Heero!!" the ball of leather,skin and hair exclaimed, glomping him.  
"Damnit, Kinau! I could have shot you!" he growled, clicking the safety back on and shutting the door with the giggling teen still clinging to him. Duo burst from the closet laughing with a camera in hand.  
"Wu Fei will love this!"  
His silly grin and Kinau's happy expression lightened the soldier's anger. He could never stay mad at them for long. Kinau turned to him with fake theatrical tears completing the puppy dog pout on his face.  
"Heero, why were you gone so long? Leaving me here with this old pervert. How cruel! You could have come home to find me chained to the bed and completely ravished!"  
A mischevious smirk graced his fifteen year old features. Duo pretended to be offended for a moment.  
"Who're you callin' old, runt?! Plus, you'd like it." Duo retorted, tugging on Kinau's mid-calf length black braid. He just stuck his tongue out aat him. Heero rolled his eyes at them, a very uncharacteristic thing for him to do.  
" I've only been gone a half hour. Now come help me put these groceries up."  
This was followed by a cry of, "Yay! Shopping!", from Kinau. They promptly grabbed the bags and ran into the kitchen to see what he'd bought. Just another day in the Yuy-Maxwell home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heero! Duo! What should I wear to work tonight? I want it to say ' I'm a stripper and proud of it but if you touch me i'll rip off your family jewels and make you eat them'." he called from the bedroom with a towel around his waist. His dark haired flowed around him wet from the shower. Duo leaned in the bedroom door sniggering. He wore tight-as-a-second-skin leather pants with a black top consisting mostly of complicated looking studded straps. Kinau remembered when he'd first worn his top that matched it. He'd needed Duo and Heero's help just to get into it.  
" Well, that would be just about everything in your closet."  
The nineteen year old laughed and settled one the bed to brush his hair. Kinau grinned, walking behind his roommate and boyfriend. Duo wasn't aware of what he was doing until he felt that small lithe body up against his back and the hairbrush plucked from his hands.  
"Was that a complaint?" He whispered into the pilot's ear while stroking that long, slightly curly hair. His voice had dropped to a low, sexy tone.  
"No...no complaints here..."  
Kinau leaned foreward to lick the shell of the tense man's ear and heard Heero come in. The bed dipped down under his weight and strong arms pulled him against a warm chest. Prussiam blue eyes gazed down at him, darkened with interest. Duo turned around to crawl up his young lover's mostly exposed form. Heero's lips descended on his and, for a moment, there was no thought. Just Duo's teeth scraping along the skin of his neck and Heero exploring his mouth, memorizing as he went. Someone's hand was slipping beneath the towel, teasing his flesh as it slid further and...  
The front door slammed shut, coupled with Wu Fei's stern as always voice.  
"You three had better be dressed and decent or else!"  
His footsteps came to the door just before it opened. What a sight they must have made! Kinau was pressed into Heero by Duo's weight with his front the only thing keeping the towel covering him. Quatre peeked over the chinese soldier's shoulder, closely followed by his lover, Trowa Barton. Unlike Wu Fei, who was frowning in dismay, they both gave the three a charming smile.

"My, you three have been busy this afternoon. C'mon Kinau-kun, lets pick you something to wear."

The apartment was once again filled with chatting and conversation.

"Wu-kun!Konnichiwa!"

"What have I told you about calling me that,brat?!"

"Did the three of you sleep late today?"

"You bet! We had a long night at work after all."

"We left and immediately had an even longer night,if you know what I mean!"

"Snog Fest! Snog Fest! Ow! Wu-kun!!"

"Stop it! My name is WU!FEI! WU FEI!!"

Heero and Trowa watched with growing amusement as Quatre taught Kinau to do different things with his hair and Duo poked fun at the fuming Wu Fei. Another normal day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six o'clock rolled around and found the six of them walking the short distance to the club. Temptations was a privately owned strip club owned by a woman that they called The Lady. It was she that kept them from being discovered by those who were, even then, looking for them. She was a very powerful witch who had taught Kinau magic ever since he'd come to live with them. That had been three years ago and the quiet, frightened boy that they'd found late that night was now playful,happy and loved.

"Heero-kun, can we have some onigii when we get home? Please?" Kinau asked, giving him puupy dog eyes.

The soldier of fortune sent him an amused look before nodding.

"You're a liitle oinker, Nau-kun." Duo joked, tugging on his braid.

Kinau stuck his tongue out at him.

"Nuh-uh! You eat more than I do! Quatre! Duo eats more, doesn't he?!"

They palyfully bickered all the way to the club.

Trowa opened the 'Employees Only' entrance with his security keys in the back,down an alley. Kinau loved the iron staircase above the back door. It was where the Lady looked out at him as he was taking the trash out at night. She always made sure he was alright. She would give him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen on a woman. He liked to imagine that thats how his mother had smiled at him. Unfortunately, he would never know.

" Heero-kun, your outfit for Saturday is in your locker." Quatre told him heading out through the inside door with his koibito.

Heero didn't respond but opened his locker. An exact copy of Heero's normal clothes in black sat at the bottom underneath a semi-automatic Glock with a silencer and two extra clips. A slim black metal gas mask hung from a hook above. They'd had problems with poison gas before. The unfeeling expression he always wore didn't change at all

"Two clips? Must be quite a job." Kinau said thoughtfully.

Duo pouted.

"I wanna go."

Heero shut his locker with a click, turning to them.

The teenager smiled brightly.

"Looks like you've got a hit!" he said cheerfully. Heero nodded.

"Looks like it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Enter The Dark Lord

Chapter Two 

The club opened at about seven o'clock that night. At ten till, The Lady made an appearance.

"Good evening my Lady." Kinau said, happy to be back at work.

Her aged body was in incredible condition and Kinau would have pegged her for about thirty years old. If he didn't know for a fact that she wasn't human. She was a succubus that just happened to be part witch too. A very powerful witch. She also gave that pilots and Kinau their missions, whether it was through the Doctors or directly.

" Ohayo, Kinau-kun. Congratulations on your successful mission the other day. You did very well."

Her praise made Kinau grin. Heero ruffled his hair approvingly. He'd taught him alot of what he knew. They all had. Kinau was a product of all five pilots', as well as The Lady's, hard work. He was their special project. A project they had formally and fondly named ' Project 20994-Black Wings'.

"Arigato." he said graciously, bowing to her formally.

" Now this week we'r going to be having some very important people coming to our club for a meeting of the Old Alliance. Kinau, Rai-san will be here," Poor Kinau sighed and both Heero and Duo growled under their breath," So feel free to come sit with me anytime you need to" She told him kindly.

The teen was grumbling alittle.

"Last time, Heero tried to shoot him. You'd think he'd learned his lesson but nooooo..."

The Lady's laugh was like silver bells in the wind. It was beautiful.

Wu Fei tapped Duo on the head with Trowa's security baton.

"And Maxwell, I will be forced to restrain you if you try to poison him again. Then I'll give you to Treize for the weekend." he said, deadly serious.

Duo shuddered but perked up alittle.

"I knew you and Treize were an item! Your sleeping with the enemy!"

Duo laughed and received a sharp smack on the head from both Kinau and Wu Fei.

"Wu-kun knows what he's doing, Duo. He can handle his own affairs." Kinau said, giving Wu Fei a small smile.

The chinese soldier nodded to him, silently thanking him.

"Rai wishes to turn you, Kinau." The Lady admitted.

Heero went into perfect soldier mode and Duo's eyes widened. Quatre held his lover's hand gently. Kinau lowered his head, letting his bangs shadow his eyes. He knew what it had taken for his Lady to admit that. The Alliance members were never supposed to tell what was discussed in their meetings to anyone but other members. It was a taboo subject and was considered a very crass thing to do.

"What did he offer you...?" the small teenager asked, his voice quiet.

She lifted his head with a slender hand, making him meet her eyes. She wanted him to understand how important this was.

"Everything." She whispered before turning around and making her way back to her Inner Sanctum where she lived.

Kinau was shaking. What was Rai playing at? Everything...Rai would throw in the support of the vampires just to turn him? Then again, it would never be just a turning with Rai. He wanted him to grace his bed. Kinau would never be able to see Duo or Heero or even Quatre, Trowa and Wufei again. Rai would watch his pople kill and die just to have him as a lifemate. Heero and Duo's arms slid around him from both sides. They understood what was at stake.

"Come on, Nau-kun. Time to work."

Duo comforted him and Kinau smiled softly. Heero's lips touched his neck. Oh, how he loved them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The patrons filled the bar and laughed and danced on the floor. Other employees hustled about on the first story but Duo, Quatre and Kinau were working the Second Floor Balconeys. Unfortunately, this was where the Old Alliance members were staying before the meeting. Kinau had just gotten done serving a group of werewolves when a sharp throbbing began in his temples. He swore, leaning against the wall for a moment. He began the calming breathing excersizes that the Lady had taught him when he first developed the headaches. Around very skilled or powerful people, he always got headaches ven if their power was being masked. Now, around so many powerful beings, it ached terribly. Kinau felt it begin to dissipate and headed for the next room. The wooden stylishly carved door panel slid open.

The Second Floor had always facinated him. It was nothing but a huge wrap-around hall with balconeys for those patrons who wished for privacy. Usually, patrons with less than human backgrounds. The balconey had red, heavy velvet curtains all around. It made him think of Phantom of the Opera. Gold pull tassles hung from braided rope so one could cut the small area off from the rest of the building and a gold angel candelabra sat in the corner. But what caught Kinau's attenion was the man sitting on the balconey. He had wavy black hair and bright hazel eyes. He looked like he could be Kinau's older brother. His onii-san. The man turned to look at him with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Hello, are you our waiter?" He asked.

His voice was like a warm massage on his brain. Kinau felt a blush creep up his neck and he forced himself to focus on the task at hand.

"Hai. My name is Kinau Yuy. Can I get you anything?"

Damn! His voice came out soft and childish sounding. He mentally berated himself. Damn it! Who the fuck was this guy?! How dare he make him feel uncomfortable in his own skin! How dare he make him think he was gorgeous... Kinau wanted to roll his eyes at that thought. Heero and Duo were the only ones he needed. Anything was just part of The Job. An act. The Job and his acts took on lives of their own sometimes and incorporated themselves into his everyday life. It worried Duo. Heero just shugged it off and said it was a sign that he would be an amazing assassin.

"Warm sake, please, and perhaps some Hibachi and onigiri." The man said, pointedly ignoring his blonde companion's incredulous look.

Kinau bowed out, listening to their light banter.

"How can you eat those rice balls?" the blonde asked, crossing his arms.

The man smiled.

" They are good Lucius, if you'd just try one..."

"No! I hate rice!"

" You are in the wrong part of the world, mate. Oh well...more's he pity."

Kinau hurried out of the room. Something about the strange man set his blood on fire. He hated it. No. He hated that he liked it. Maybe he would get Duo to serve them. No. That would be cowardly and rude. He would do it himself. Halfway down the hall, he came across Quatre wheeling a cart of trays.

"Sake, hibachi and a side of onigiri, Kinau?"

He smiled thankfully. Their cooks, with the exception of Wu Fei, were Seers and knew just what each customer wanted as soon as they came in the door. It was amazing! Quatre returned the sentiment befre turning around. Kinau felt a surge of affection for his friend. He really hoped the Lady would choose him as her heir. Quatre was a good person who took care of everyone. He deserved it. He balanced the trays on his hands, walking back to the room he'd just left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've never seen a child with as much hair as his before." Lucius commented after the boy had left.

Tom just made a humming noise.

"He's very younge. Definately not of age, yet his power signature is enormous. Strange, though. It's like he isn't even aware of it." Lucius added broodingly.

"He's one of The Lady's Elite. He has her magic all over him." Tom said.

The blonde turned the fact over in his mind. The Elite were the Lady's most deadly assassins. For that boy to be one of them...

"Emeralds are the gems of life. His eyes are like emeralds."

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"How disturbingly ironic."

The door opened with a snap and Kinau came in carrying the food.

"Sake, onigiri and hibachi." he chimed, smiling again.

Tom thanked him. He watched the boy pick up their earlier drinks.

"Kinau, how old are you? Truthfully." He asked, sipping on the sake.

Kinau smiled mischeviously, tilting his head and leaning to the side innocently.

"I'm fifteen years old."

Lucius's eyes had widened but Tom just nodded with a shrug.

"My turn."

Kinau gave Lucius a playful grin.

"What are you?"

The blonde looked at him like he was asking something nonsensical.

"I'm my Lord's second in command."

Kinau made a 'tsk'ing sound, shaking his head.

" I didn't ask you what your job was."

"I don't understand."

"I said: What are you."

Silence reigned supreme for a moment. Lucius's grey eyes narrowed at the teen who just smiled at him sweetly. How could a child see through the wards and glamours around him?! Both he and Tom had poured their magic into the glamour that kept his true self at bay. It was inconceivable that this boy could tell he wasn't was he appeared.

"I'm a Veela."

Kinau nodded and Tom's intrigue spiked. He patted his lap, silenly asking with a raised eyebrow if he wanted to sit there. Kinau bit his lip hesitatingly. He usually didn't get that close to the patrons. Heero had nearly killed one man who'd groped him after thinking he was a girl. Well...the man had tried to do more than grope him but the ever dependable Heero hadridden to his rescue. But the man sitting before him felt warm and safe and familiar. Kinau wanted to be close to him.

Over the years of killing, he had learned to trust his instincts above anything else. They were telling him that it was alright. He stepped forward, sliding into his lap.

"My name is Tom."

Kinau was confused for amoment. He hadn't spoken english in a long time and most of what he said to the patrons was rehearsed. They didn't really speak english in Kyoto. Some of the words had slipped his mind.

"Oh! Hai, hai! Tom..."

Tom nodded, smiling. The teen sighed comfortably, laying his head on his shoulder. He was warm. His power beat at Kinau, gentler now, like soft ocean waves. It was soothing. A hand started petting his hair, feeling it's softness.

"What kinds of things do you like to do, Kinau?"

"Oh, I like sports and reading and video games.and...I don't know the word. You play with cards to make a tower that blows up if it falls..."

"Exploding Snap?" Lucius offered helpfully.

"Hai! But Duo-kun is so bad at it..."

At that second, the door to their section opened and Trowa stepped inside.

"Kinau-kun, you may want to start working again. It is a busy night. You can come back when the rush dies down." He said calmly.

Trowa gave them and expressionless face by somthing slid behind his eyes. A curiousity. Kinau jumped up and bowed to him.

"Gomen nasai, Trowa-san!" he apologized before turning back to Tom and Lucius.

"I have to go but is it ok if I come back?"

"Of course."

He gave them a beautiful smile before practically bouncing out of the room. Trowa, however, stared the two men down for a moment more. He shut the door behind him with a click.

"Here is the tray for section 12. Be careful, Kinau. I don't trust any of these people." Quatre told him in a whisper.

He offered a supportive smile before wheeling the cart away. Kinau sighed and walked towards the twelfth door. The hallway was covered in crimson drapes all along the walls just like the balconeys. It was lovely and he liked to imagine people dressed as princes and princesses walking down it. A small daydream he had in his spare time. They would laugh and shine happily like stars in the sky. No one would be sad. The door had a silver twelve on it and was polished to a shine just like all the others. He'd polished it himself, actually. When he was just about to open the door, it opened itself.

A vampire stood in the room, a pleased smirk made it seem he was thinking naughty things about you. In Kinau's case, he was. A spill of dark, black hair with blue undertones fell straight and smooth as glass around him to his waist. Intellegent lavender eyes leered out at him. Suddenly, Kinau wasn't so happy. He spun back around and began walking away immediately.

"Now, now, Kinau. Is that any way to treat one of your Lady's guests?" Rai asked.

His voice played like wet silk on his spine making him shiver. He always made Kinau's name sound pornographic and sensual. He turned back around.

" To you? Hai. Hai, it is."

Rai's eyes roved over him like a caress, doing the up and down searching look. It was filled with lust and promise.

"May I at least have the drink I ordered?"

He thought about it for amoment. Kinau really didn't want to get that close. Rai wanted to turn him now, and once he'd made up his mind, nohing could change it. Not even The Lady. Rai had a thousand years to back his decisions and the Lady had already said he'd offered her everthing. Just for Kinau. In some strange way it was flattering but in another it was very, very frightening. He loved Heero and Duo more than anything and if Rai turned him he would automatically be his lover. If he became Rai's childe, the vampire could force him to do something and he would. He could make him want to do it. On the other hand, the drinks were payed for so he had to give him his order. He could always just shoot him.

"I suppose but if you try anything, Rai, ANYTHING, I will shoot you on the spot. No magic shit."

The vampires smile grew and he nodded.

"No magic shit, kitten. I understand."

Kinau was still suspicious but walked towards him into the room. When he brushed past him, a tingling spread through his body. The room was empty. Rai made a pleased sound in his throat.

"Your fear is palpable, Kitten. You were not this afraid of me last time I visited. Merely angry. What has changed?"

The door closed and Kinau set the tray on the table, his heart racing. Damn it! He was right.

"I should ask you the same thing."

His fear may have been obvious to someone who could smell it but his face was as blank and empty as a doll's. Rai raised an elegant eyebrow.

"You ae full of surprises,pet."

A vein began to tick in Kinau's temple, anger overriding fear for a time.

"I'm not your pet!!! I'm not your kitten either so knock it off!!!!!"

Before he knew what was going on, he'd been forced to the floor with his arms behind him and Rai at his back.

"You will be soon, Kinau. Count on it."

Just as suddenly as he'd jumped him, Rai was gone. Not a breath of wind or a sound, or anything. Just disappeared.

Kinau groaned, picking himself up off the floor. Damn it, there was going to be a bruise on his back later and an ugly one too. He was lucky that the bastard hadn't broken his spine. The room was, once again, empty. Crossing the threshold, he tried the door and swore. It was locked! He didn't even have his lockpicking tools with him! They were down in his bag in the locker room!

"Kuso!"

Kinau kicked the door angrily before, pitifully, settling against it. And, of course, for safety reasons, there were anti-unlocking charms saturating the door so an alohamora spell wouldn't work.

The door swung open. Unfortunately, he was still resting against it and fell out onto the floor (again), onto his already damaged and injured back. He let out a hiss of pain, curling up and shut his eyes. At first he thought Rai had come back.

"Kinau?"

He opened his watering eyes quickly, looking up.

"Tom?"

Tom was kneeling down beside him with a concerned expression on his handsome face. Vaguely, Kinau wondered how a man could be so pretty and decided it must be a spell.

"Are you alright?"

All he could do was stare for a long moment before a heavy blush crept up his face. He thought about saying he was until he his back gave a particularly sharp, nasty throb.

"No..."

"What happened?" Tom asked, helping him to pull himself up to his feet.

" A thousand years worth of vampire happened. At about forty miles an hour." he grumbled, wincing at the pain.

"That's a lot of vampire to have chucked at you."

It took Kinau a moment to realize he'd made a joke. He started laughing. Tom smiled.

"Show me where it hurts."

In the middle of the hallway, Kinau let him take off his shirt to assess the damage. He had to show him how to unstrap the nest of leather first but after the main straps fell away, the rest unraveled with a soft sigh. Tom ran his hands over his skin gently but professionally. They were warm and soft and he had to hold back the pleasant shiver that threatened to creep up his body.

"How did this happen?"

"Nani...one of the vampires has...wanted me for some time and now he wants to turn me. It was kind of a warning, i guess."

" You must live a very interesting life, Kinau."

"And you don't?"

He just laughed, resuming his attentions while Kinau winced and swore under his breath.

"I'm sorry. This is above my, admittedly, mediocre healing abilities. My specialty isn't helping people."

"Then why are you helping me?"

Tom gave him a studious look.

"I don't know. Something about you haunts me. Would you like me to take the pain away?"

He seriously considered it for a minute before remembering what his comrades and the doctors had taught him.

"No. Arigatou, but no. Pain is your body's natural defense. It lets you know when something isn't as it should be. If I numb it I won't know how serious it is."

Tom just looked at him.Kinau matched his gaze with his empty, perfect soldier expression.

"That's very interesting of you to say."

There was a long silence during which Kinau tried to put the straps back on.

"Would you like to come talk to me tommorrow night? I'm coming back but I have to leave right now."

He couldn't help the smile that burst into life.

"I'd like that."

Tom reached over and started helping him replace the straps. Interestingly enough, Trowa and Wu Fei chose that moment to come around the corner into view. Trowa looked slightly surprised. Wu Fei just raised an eyebrow.

"Are you leaving Maxwell and Yuy now?"

"N-Nani?! No! Rai locked me in that room..."

"What did that fucker do now? Did he hurt you? Cause if he hurt you..."

"Tackled me, locked me in a room, tried to molest me. The usual."

"Heero is going to be very angry."

Tom didn't bother disguising the questioning look.

"Who is Heero?"

Trowa had his gaze locked onto the older man again.

"Heero and Duo. My Koibitos."

The questioning look was noe directed to Wu Fei, who rolled his eyes.

"His lovers"

"Ahhh..."

Trowa tugged on the long, thick braid.

"Come downstairs and take over for Heero at the bar. He wants to take his break and besides," He looked meaningfully at Tom," Duo misses you."

He turned and escorted the playful Kinau to the turning point but the teen looked back.

"I will see you tomorrow, Tom!""

With those parting words, the cheerful waiter bounced off, leaving Tom with Wu Fei. They stared at each other for a long time.

" We are not allowed to harm our Ladies guests but know this, Dark Lord. If you harm Kinau in even the smallest way, I will kill you. But only if he doesn't first."

Tom's eyes narrowed.

"Your friend is safe with me."

" I beleive you have a meeting to get to."

" I beleive i do."


	3. Not so new faces

Chapter three!!! Thanks to sakura cosmos and SolitaryPoison for my first ever reviews!! I'm so glad you all liked it! And from now on, any dialect that is not in Japanese will be in …. Sorry it took so long. I seem to have lost my third chapter…

Heero was already pouring his customer, a man in an interesting arrangement of clothes, a scotch when they came down. Kinau recognised him immediately.

"Doctor J!!" he squealed, bouncing over.

The old man smiled, setting down his drink just in time to catch the ball of excited hair and leather.

"Kinau, how are you?"

His voice was scratchy from use as many older people's are but pleasant. Kinau saw past the kind face, though. This was the man who had trained Heero-kun and had taught him as well.

" I'd like to off a certain vamp right now but I'm alright, I suppose."

Heero looked up at the mention of said vampire.

"Oh? Do tell."

Duo slid up to the bar as he began his tale. Kinau told them all that had occurred nonchalantly. By the time he was through, Heero was coldly scanning the crowd for Rai and Duo was livid.

"Don't worry about him, Duo. He wouldn't risk losing the Lady's good graces." Kinau said, attempting and failing to calm him.

"Don't worry?! Kinau, he wants to make you a bloodsucker like him!!"

He shuddered. Kinau knew very well how both Heero and Duo felt about vampires. Duo especially. He also knew that one of Rai's servants was listening in and would report everything said back to their master. He had only ever met Rai and his vamps before so he wasn't sure how to feel about all vampires in general. Surely, not all of them could suck as much as Rai (no pun intended). The Doctor looked thoughtful. He'd just come to forward Duo's assignment for next week and already, his beloved had that wicked gleam in his eyes. Shinigami was coming to play.

"From Professor G. Be good, Kinau. Heero. Duo. Send my regards to the other three."

He left, mumbling about how he'd never expected to train a sixth Gundam Pilot.

Kinau checked his watch. Still awhile till closing. A long while.

The next couple of hours were uneventful. Kinau and Heero traded jobs for awhile. He secretly thought it was just because Heero wanted to catch Rai by surprise. He flirted and played with the regulars who he knew and once, Duo had to come and rescue him from an overzealous customer. It wasn't until eleven that something…odd happened. He had received a man's order, just as usual, and started taking it to him.  
The man was sitting away from the throng of the crowd. A typical loner in the shadows. He was attempting to ignore anything that moved. He had the blackest eyes Kinau had ever seen and obsidian hair that fell around his face. His black cloak and stealthy Notice-Me-Not Charms signified him as a wizard. The most unusual thing about him was the familiarity. Kinau knew him. Knew his name, where he worked, had even loathed him at one time. It sent a thrill of fear down his spine. Had they found him? It was only one man but there could be others. No. No! He was being paranoid. He was just here for the negotiations. That was all. Yeah. Right.  
" Gozaimasu! Your food."

"Thank you."

The dark man did a double take, no doubt thinking he was a girl, but he stared at him in a rather unsettling manner. He suddenly shook his head as if to clear it.

"Are you unwell, sir?"

" Um…no. Could you help me with something?"

Kinau cocked his head to the side but nodded.

" Of course. Would like to finish eating first?"

He looked at the food wistfully but shook his head.

" I got it more out of habit than hunger."

His smile revealed two fangs. Kinau bowed and bid him follow.  
Through the storage room, they opened the 'Employees Only' door and headed down a staircase. The backrooms housed Temptation's live-in employees. Most of them, actually. It was a very pleasant place despite being underground. The starkness of the white rooms was prevented from being unbearable by the fact that it was very obviously lived in. Personal effects were on beds, floors, shelves, and walls but it was just saved from looking dirty. No one would ever say that the Lady didn't treat her employees well. Kinau, looking at all of the cozy beds, realized just how tired he was. The rroms were all along one major hallway. At the end of the hallway was a dark colored door leading to the Lady's rooms.  
She must have been meeting with the other vampires just them because when he wearily walked inside, he immediately felt Rai's hungry eyes.

"Severus, it's so good to see you again. Kinau, thank you for bringing him. You look exhausted. Come and lie down."

He offered her a grateful smile. Her quarters were in red and black. Very oriental but, then again, they lived in Japan. Kinau took the invitation, curling up on the couch. Despite Rai's heated stare, he found darkness sucking at him and soon he was asleep.

The Lady watched the vampire gaze at her student lustily. Rai looked at her like she was teasing him. Like a child who's Christmas present is just out of reach. In a way she was. It was a power play and he knew it. She was showing him that Kinau was hers and hers alone. She tugged a blanket over the sleeping form. It was partially for Kinau's sake and partially to distract Rai's eyes from roaming all over her employee's body.

"Severus, I see you've met my Darkness. We were just discussing the terms of our alliance."

Rai looked irritated.

"I want him. Not any of your other…workers. I want your Darkness or nothing at all."

"Still pouting that he wont succumb?"

Severus smirked. An obvious feeling of animosity shimmered and crackled in the air between them.

"Still fucking a Veela?"

They left the argument at that when the Lady raised her hand for silence. She leaned back broodingly, looking at Kinau. She couldn't just give Kinau to Rai without giving him some way to escape the vampire's clutches.

"Rai, I will accept your offer on one condition."

Rai's eyes filled with excitement.

"Tell me."

She met his gaze with a steely one of her own.

"You will have to earn him. Kinau must be wooed or obtained by some other means besides using vampiric wiles. He must be willing."

Rai thought about it for a moment but finally nodded.

"I accept your terms. However, I don't want your Elite trying to shoot, stab or otherwise maim me when I approach him. I also need to have at least one night with him every week in order to 'woo' him."

The Lady agreed.

"So, my Lady, who have you chosen as your heir? Everyone thinks it will be Quatre." Severus asked.

Rai snorted but held his peace. She smiled beautifully.

"Kinau will be my heir."

The Potion's Master couldn't keep the look of shock off of his face and Rai's jaw dropped.

"D-does he know yet?"

"No. No he doesn't."

Rai couldn't contain himself.

"Is this wise? He is only fifteen."

Her attention turned to one of her favorite pictures. One of her and Kinau. The two men sat back and let the information sink in. The sleeping teen shifted, snuggling closer. They all looked at him. The boy sleeping soundly across from them was set to inherit everything The Lady owned. Her estates. Her knowledge. Her Magic. Incredible. Rai's eyes narrowed. Kinau was going to get all of the Lady's wealth and said Lady had given him permission to court her heir. Things were looking up.

OoO

Heero knocked on the Lady's door. Quatre had told him that Kinau had fallen asleep and his koi wasn't in the back rooms so he had to be with the Lady.

"Come in, Heero."

He opened the door, stoic and silent as usual, stepping over the threshold. Kinau was laying with his head in the Lady's lap and sleeping. Her nimble fingers lightly played with his hair. He knew how soft the obsidian tresses really felt. He'd run his hands through them himself many times. Seeing her do it made him ache to feel his lovers in his arms and in his bed. They were two sides of the same coin. Duo, the warm cheerful one and Kinau, the cold forlorn child. Kinau was often happy, just like Duo, but swirling beneath was a storm of emotion. Hurt, anger, sadness,disgust,envy. And beneath even that was the bottomless pit of rage that he lived for. He could see it in the way that Kinau killed and the way that he cried.  
He was stuck in the middle. Neither one, nor the other. Rai, the blood sucking bastard, sat smugly in front of the Lady with the rest of his clan around him.

"Hello Heero."

"My Lady."

"Leaving?"

"Yes. It's that time."

"Very well. I shall see you tommorrow."

He nodded, walking over to take Kinau from her. The small boy stirred, wrapping his arms around Heero's neck. As the assassin turned to leave, he noticed the heated look Rai was giving Kinau. Their eyes met, filling with challenge. They left.  
Heero carrie dhis lover back up to the main floor and thought. Had the Lady finally sold Kinau to the vampire? The teen whispered his name in his sleep, turning things low in his body. Duo met him at the entrance.

"He conk out?" the other pilot asked, shuddering slightly in the cool wind.

"Yeah."

They walked home in companionable silence. The three got home in just ten minutes. Duo turned the lights on and let Heero take care of Kinau. When he came into the room, the teen was curled up on the bed and Heero was plopped down unceremoniously.  
He grinned wickedly and crawled slowly up the serious man's body. Duo pushed a strand of hair from the soldier's face. He kissed his beloved deeply, Heero's hand creeping to the back of his head to deepen it. Heat gathered between them as Duo lightly submitted. A groan broke them apart.Kinau was awake and watching them with longing in his emerald eyes. They both went to him immediately, touching and kissing every inch of skin they could access. Within a few short moments, Kinau was gasping beneath their attentions.

"Yesss…" He hissed with a snake-like rasp as his clothes were removed.

Heero and Duo, far too used to his brief displays of abnormalcy, continued.

"Mmm…Kinau."

Heero's eyes were full of desire and wanting. Duo's touch was like flames consuming his flesh. That night, Kinau slept in a warm, safe place, nestled between the two people he loved more than existance itself, ignorant of the danger soon ahead.

OoO

Kinau thought he was going to scream in frustration. Rai had stared at him non-stop all night with a strange, undesipherable expression on his face. He had bartending duties tonight but the only people coming were the Lady's guests. He was wiping off a glass when the Lady came to him.

"Gozaimasu, my Lady."

"Good evening, Kinau."

Duo was sitting on the barstool beside him sipping a Spritzer.

"Kinau, I will be frank with you. I have accepted Rai's offer on some extended terms."

The reaction was immediate. Duo choked on his drink, accidentally inhaling it. Kinau stopped breathing, the glass slipping from his hands to shatter into a million tiny shards at his feet. He thought his heart stopped for a moment. It took another moment of the Lady shaking him to get him to start breathing again.

"What are the conditions?" He asked, shaking uncontrollably.

She sighed heavily.

"He has to woo you to him. He cannot take you by force. That would be breaking the rules of our contract in which he would have to give up any right he may or may not have at that time."

Duo exhaled a breath he had been holding.

"Then no worries! Cause Kinau would never willing go over to him, right pal?"

Kinau nodded hesitantly, sure that there was a catch.

"But you must date him and the other Gundam pilots are not allowed to interfere or harm him in any way."

Both Kinau and Duo's jaws dropped.

"What?!?!?!"

A long quiet followed afterwards. Duo glared at everything and everyone. Heero had come down and heard the news from Duo. He was silently livid. Kinau didn't think the week could get any worse. Oh, how wrong he was. He escaped away to Tom for the half-hour befor ethey got busy. The moment he saw him, he realized that it may very well be the last time he saw this handsome man and he broke down. His tears fell from a floodgate of sorrow.  
Tom held him close, rocking him and whispered things he didn't understand but felt better after them anyways. His english was definitely less than perfect.

"Love, what makes you cry so much? You sound as if your heart has been broken."

"The vampire who locked me in that room awhile ago… I have to date him so my Lady can have his alliance." He cried.

Tom shook his head but froze, his mouth almost agape. In his distress, one of Kinau's glamours had failed. On his forehead was a lighting bolt shaped scar. He quickly composed himself before Kinau could notice.  
Kinau was Harry Potter. He'd been hiding in Japan with the one person who could have successfully masked his presence from the world. And now he was one of her Elite. An assassin. Amazing. Absolutely fucking amazing. Potter was a genius. Shit. What was he going to do? The child destined to kill him was crying in his lap and about to be traded to a vampire. Potter was his. Kinau was HIS. No one, not even Rai could take him away.  
Kinau sniffled lightly.

"What am I going to do…?" He whispered, snuggling closer to seek comfort.

Tom kissed his head suddenly feeling an upsurge of possession and affection for the child. He'd belonged to him from the moment of his birth. He'd watched over Kinau all of his life (granted, he was trying to kill him but never the less…). Surely that counted for something. Kinau had come to him for comfort. To be reassured. He needed him. A piece of his soul was lodged in the boy. That created the tender link they had through the cursed scar. Now that he concentrated, Tom could feel it. How had he not noticed before? He began, swiftly and gently, reinforcing the bond between them and strengthening it. Kinau didn't even notice.

"Kinau, do you trust me?" He asked, switching to the parseltongue they both knew instinctually.

Kinau was so shocked, he stopped crying, momentarily forgetting about Rai.

"Yes. I trust you Tom…"

The older man nodded, leaning down towards the wide emerald eyes. He kissed him chastely but that touch was all the seemingly living bond power needed. It slammed into them both, rocking them. Kinau could see into Tom's memories, his knowledge. He saw everything. Even the bond. It appeared to him as a silver thread that sparked and slithered between their minds. He saw a young Tom in dirty clothes speaking to a snake for the first time. He watched him finally retaliate against the bullies in his orphanage. His first day at Hogwarts. He was pulled from his mind quickly but less discomfortingly.  
He panted on the floor where they had landed and looked up at the man who was gasping for air above him.

"I'm sorry…I didn't expect it to be that…violent."

Kinau had the urge to touch him, to feel that silky hair but resisted.

"What happened?"

"I reawakened an old bond between us. It was already there, I merely reinforced it."

"Why…?"

Tom stood shakily, helping him to his feet.

"To keep you safe. You'll see it's effects soon enough, don't worry. It will help, I promise."

Kinau nodded, accepting the information. He felt…Different. Stronger. He could feel Tom like a pulse in his brain. A warm, comforting pulse. He would always have a piece of the man he'd come to depend on with him. It made him feel better to know that.

"You spoke parseltongue."

"Yes."

"Cool. I've never met anyone else who could."

"That's because only we can speak it. It's a language that's deader than Latin. We are the only two people alive who can speak parsle."

His eyes were even bigger. Kinau snuggled back into his lap, his sadness overcoming him once again. Tom sighed, holding him close.  
Quatre opened the door quietly.

"Kinau? Oh…koi."

He came over to them and knelt where Kinau could see him.

"Kinau, do you trust this man? You spend an awful lot of time with him."

He seemed taken aback slightly.

"Yes. He's my friend…"

"Do you care about him?"

"Hai! Of course!"

The blonde sighed.

"Duo is in an uproar. He swears up and down that Rai will never have you."

Silence.

"It's time for you to come back down now, koibito. The dinnertime rush will start soon."

"Alright."

Quatre stood and , giving them both a smile, left. Tom held him still, allowing him time to regain his composure.

"I have to go…"

"That's alright but be safe."

Kinau gave him a questioning look, making him laugh. Tom kissed him first on the nose and next on his fingertips. It was an oddly intimate gesture. One that had Kinau blushing. He quietlt said goodbye and left to follow his friend. 


	4. Harry Potter, A History

Hello, hello! Chappie four of To Fly with Broken Wings. I'm so proud… I'v e been absolutely swamped with research papers galore. No sleep or lunch for this poor author. Noooo…..sigh And it turns out I have some sort of weird sleeping problem that prevents me from getting an uninterrupted night of sleep. Now would be a great time to insert: It's called siblings! But I'm really too exhausted to joke about it. Well…ahem…I hope you like this chapter. Dumbledore and his crew are FINALLY introduced and cause quite a stir-up. In this chapter the japanese will be in words here.. I know it keeps changing but bare with me for alil bit. Kinau is abit of a cry baby but mostly, he uses it as a way to get people to underestimate him, something the other pilots never do. They know better. The debate between whether the pairing should be H/K/D or H/D/K/T still rages! Review and let me know what you think!

Chapter four- Harry Potter, A History

He met Trowa on the stairs.

"Kinau-kun, we have some new guests tonight."

"Oh?"

"Hai. Odd ones."

"Arigatou, Trowa-san"

Kinau plastered a delightful smile on his face before proceeding.

Wu Fei was in the kitchen using his admittedly amazing cooking skills. Quatre handed him a tray. He looked flushed and somewhat tired.

"Table eight, Koi!"

"Arigatou!"

Rai wasn't anywhere in sight and Kinau found himself feeling much better. He could get through this! He could get through this because he was a Gundam Pilot, damnit! And he had Heero and Duo. He could do anything as long as they were with him.

He hurried off to table eight.

"Goodevening! I'm Kinau and I'll be your server tonight. Is there anything I can get you?"

The old man was talking to the vampire that he had shown to the Lady's room the other night. The vamp nodded to him. A dark haired man was staring at him with a confused expression on his handsome face. The red headed boy, about Kinau's age, gave him a dirty look. The man stood up quickly, a look of shock on his face.

"Harry?"

Kinau blinked at him.

"N-nani?"

Everyone at the table was staring between the two of them.

" I'm sorry but you are mistaken…"

"It is you! I'd never forget the scent of my own godson!"

A red headed, slightly heavy woman glanced at him apologetically.

"Sirius, it has been fifteen years since you saw him last."

"Black, your mind is warped." The vampire interjected briskly.

Kinau was beginning to relax when the old man stood up and grabbed his arm. Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes bore into his.

"No, Sirius is right. This is Harry."

His voice held dissappointment but his eyes told a different story. They were hot with pent in anger. Dumbledore threw him to the ground roughly, with a hold still on his arm. Kinau felt a bruise begin to form. That made him angry. Damnit! He wasn't a fucking punching bag! Suddenly, two wands, a sword and four guns were pointed directly at Dumbledore's face. Tom, the vampire that had been sitting at the table, Rai, Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Heero all looked furious. Kinau squirmed out of the wrinkley(hehe. He's OLD! .) grip and tripped him. The old man's face became very intimate with Kinau's fist on it's way to the ground.

" I am NOT a punching bag!! Do NOT treat me like it!"

Dumbledore was on the floor with a surprised expression on his face.

"Get back Kinau" Heero ordered.

When the stars cleared from Dumbledore's eyes, Kinau was in Tom's arms. The Headmaster nodded to Tom as he was lifted from the floor.

"Tom."

"Albus."

Tom had a very smug disposition after watching Kinau deck his enemy. The teen was shivering.

"Why cannot people leave me alone? (display of Kinau's horrible english)" He asked.

His voice was heavily accented.

The people in the new group gasped.

"So it is you. I'd thought as much." Snape the vamp said.

"Harry you must come home! Everyone thinks you're dead!" Dumbledore insisted.

"No! This is my home! I have a job I like and kois I love. No one expects me to commit suicide!"

His fury was a terrible thing to behold.

"And… did you know about me then?"

Tom's voice was soft but steady.Kinau looked up at him. A sadness filled his eyes.

"Hai. I knew but you were so nice to me and talking was fun…"

Ron Weasley spoke up, Hermione at his side. His voice was brimming with disgust.

"So what are you a traitor AND the the Dark Lord's whore?"

Duo shot him in the kneecap. He fell to the ground writhing in pain. Hermione fell to his side shrieking, trying to keep him still.

"Actually," Duo said mischeviously, pulling Heero over to them," He's ours."

"We are…" Kinau searched for the word desperately.

"Lovers." Snape offered helpfully.

"Hai. We are lovers." He finished, correcting Duo.

Heero pulled him into his arms, kissing his forehead but never taking his eyes off of the enemy. Dumbledore cleared his throat but it was Sirius who spoke up.

"Harry, my name is Sirius. Sirius Black. I'm your godfather."

He said this with such emotion in his voice that it was impossible to disbelieve it. Kinau looked at him with nothing more than a vague curiousity that saddened and astounded the man.

"I do not know you."

Black bowed his head in acceptance. After all, Kinau didn't know him. By the time he'd been declared innocent, his godson was long gone.

"Harry-"

"My name is NOT Harry!"

"His name is Kinau Yuy-Maxwell." Snape said, in his own odd way defending the poor boy.

"This is childishness." Dumbledore said angrily, grabbing him again, preparing to apperate.

Big mistake. In seconds, Dumbledore found himself looking down the barrel of Kinau's semi-automatic. All of the intruders gasped.

"Let go and step away from me."

The Headmaster gave him a chiding look.

"You wouldn't shoot me, Harry."

He sounded very confident. Kinau cocked his gun, the sound reverberating.

You bet your wrinkly ass I would. And I'd enjoy every moment."

He saw all of the people who'd come to rescue him smirk. The sharp 'zing' of a blade being drawn sounded from the opposite end of the room. Heero never took his eyes off of the group. The patrons, however, all looked on with interested eyes. Wu-Fei stepped out of the kitchen, his katana at his side.

"What have I missed?"

Kinau enjoyed watching disbelief, then confusion and anger cross through the ice blue eyes of the man who sent him to the hell hole he'd once lived in.

"What have they done to you?" He whispered.

"What you never did and what the relatives you sent me to never would. They loved me. Well, except for Rai. He's just a eechi."

The vampire looked dismayed and irritated while Snape sniggered.

"I never want to see you more. Don't come near me. Don't seek me out, don't mail me. As far as I am concerned, you can all burn in hell. Next time, I will kill you. Except…" Kinau said icily and pointed to Black, " him. He can come back and see me. We'll see just how deep your meddlesome manipulations have gone."

Sirius looked uplifted. He smiled and it was a beautiful thing to behold. It made his whole face come alive and chased the endless sorrow from his eyes.

The group left grudgingly, Black gazing at his godson happily the whole way out. Kinau sighed.

"What a mess…"

He looked embarrassed, sorry and depressed.

"Perhaps, Kinau-kun, you should explain what that was all about." Heero said emotionlessly.

He was hiding what he truly thought. Kinau looked at Tom for help. The older man just shook his head. Rai looked between them with a raised eyebrow. Quatre touched his shoulder comfortingly.

"Alright, follow me." He sighed.

Kinau led the procession into an empty room feeling reserved and sick. They'd found him at last…The office Quatre used as manager held a couch but only Duo and Kinau sat down. Everyone else stood, patiently waiting. Duo sent Rai glares every so often. The vampire just tapped his sword against his leather covered leg. Kinau winced, feeling the ache of the huge bruise on his back. Heero was watching Rai but waiting for him to begin his story.

"When I was eleven months old, a prophesy was made by a crazy old bat that taught at a wizarding school in England. The prophesy said that the current Dark Lord would mark a child as his equal who had been born as the seventh month ended. The child would grow to be his enemy and would either kill or be killed by him."

Kinau gestured to Tom who took a dramatic bow.

"Tom here, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, was and is the most feared Dark Lord of the century. He came to my home that night and killed my parents. He tried to kill me but the Killing Curse backfired and he died instead."

Rai broke in. Kinau would have kicked him if he was brave enough but he had long outgrown his Gryffindor foolishness. He knew better but that didn't stop it from being irritating.

"How is he here then? He is not a vampire, nor is he undead of any form."

Kinau looked at him irritably.

"You're deader than he is and your standing here! Now shut up and listen."

They were all surprised. Kinau had not ever been so cross outright. Not even with Rai, whom he despised. It showed testiment to the stress that was consuming him.

The vampire bowed, uttering an abrupt apology.

"Yes…well, his body died but his soul remained intact, wandering the earth. I, being an orphan and all as well as having no other living relatives, was sent to my maternal aunt's home on the orders of one manipulative old man. I grew up abused and malnourished in every way you can imagine."

Kinau shrugged off his shirt, finally tired of the pressure against his back. The bruise was large and painful looking against his creamy, tanned skin. Duo, Heero and Tom all glared at Rai hatefully. He carefully made sure all of his glamours were in place. Kinau thought he caught a flicker of something in Rai's eyes. Regret? It was quickly swallowed up again by the mask.

"When I turned eleven, a man came to get me from my aunt and uncle. He took me to Hogwarts where, all in my first year, I faced Voldemort and prevented him from gaining immortality. I also found the woman who had given the Prophesy of my birth. She told it to me. With the knowledge of the prophesy and Tom royally pissed, I fled. Dumbledore, I'd learned, convinced the two brats he was with to prtend to be my friends and he knew all about the abuse I had faced at my relatives home. I apperated, completely on accident, to Osaka where I ran into Duo and Heero that same night. Quite literally in Duo's case. I was Harry Potter. Now, I'm just Kinau. Just me. That's the way I want it to stay."

Duo held him soothingly. Everyone else absorbed the information. He had never explained his origins before. Never explained the scars.

"That explains a lot that I have wondered about over the past couple of years."

Everyone looked at Rai. It was the first time he'd spoken.

"Like how thin you are and you are very petite for a boy."

A vein throbbed in Kinau's forehead.

"Are you saying I look like a girl?!!"

"Yep."

"You know what?! I'm not arguing with you. You're a pervert and I don't want to talk to you!"

Rai hissed.

"Enough with the pervert stuff!"

"Pervert! Pervert!"

"Runt!"

They were at eachother's throats now and Kinau had his gun drawn. Suddenly, Rai's face fell blank. He pushed a stray piece of hair from his face before grinning.

"I will see you tommorrow night, Koneko. I'm looking forward to your performance."

Without any comment to the others, the vampire left. Duo seethed.

"Are you feeling up to the concert tommorrow, Nau-kun?" Trowa asked.

Kinau smiled.

"Hai! I can't wait!"

Wu Fei touseled his hair. Kinau laughed and swatted his hand away but, without warning, his legs gave out. Heero and Duo jumped to his aid. Quatre checked his temperature.

"Kinau-kun, have you eaten dinner?"

"Iie…"

"Kinau!" All of the pilots yelled simultaneously.

Tom cleared his throat behind them. Quatre grabbed three cereal bars from his desk with a motherly huff.

"Kinau is anemic. If he doesn't eat then he gets weak." He explained.

The teen flinched.

"I'm sorry, Quatre-kun…"

The blonde sighed. Duo still scolded him silently with his eyes.

"Eat all of those, Kinau, and I mean it. Do you feel up to working tonight?"

Heero, while alittle miffed, rubbed circles on his back gently. Tom could feel a little green monster rearing its head.

"Heero, that is alittle distracting…"

The soldier pressed down slightly, making him whimper in pain. Tears of agony filled his eyes.

"Iie. You can sit at the bar with me until our shift is over. I don't want you to work on this back. Did Rai do this?"

Kinau seemed to shrink in on himself.

"Hai…"

Heero's eyes filled with a lethal rage.

"And we are supposed to let him date you?!"

Kinau looked down sadly, avoiding his lover's gaze. Heero sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Kinau, I shouldn't have gotten on to you. It isn't your fault."

Tom excused himself and bowed before leaving, Kinau waving goodbye. A rather strange air hung about him like a smog. Lucius followed and was barely able to disguise his curiousity. A dark cloud seemed to hover over his friends head. It followed him long after they returned to the manor.

OoO

"Tom, what is the matter? Why did you leave so suddenly?"

The man sat at his desk and sighed. Bellatrix watched with concern. With a half laugh of derision, he realised that she and Quatre were very much alike. After escpaing Azkaban, she had quickly regained her mind and former beauty although she withheld no expense when buying cosmetics. She was particularly anal about her shampoos.

"If Kinau has to date that vampire, then the Lady has accepted Rai's proposal. Now it turns out that Kinau is actually Potter. I know I should try to kill him but…I held him in my arms while he cried and I promised him that everything would be alright. He came to me for comfort. I don't think I could kill him even if I wanted to."

Bella hummed knowingly.

"You're in love with him."

Tom seemed taken aback.

"He is fifteen years old, Bella, and besides, he already has two lovers."

"You're still in love with him."

He made a sound of frustration. How could she know how he felt? Oh…Right, she was married. He went to his knees beside where she sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, using her lap as a pilow. A dull ache began behind his eyes.

"Are you unwell?"

"My head aches terribly."

She stroked his head. A long pause stretched between the three.

"What am I going to do, Bella?" He whispered.

This time she had no answer.

OoO

Friday night was a much awaited event at Temptations. It was Band Night. Kinau was escpecially excited because, tonight, Tom would be coming to his performance. Admittedly, the old man was here as well but that was a good thing. Kinau intended to get his point across. Heero and Duo were tuning their guitars while Wu Fei stood by his prized drum set. He wasn't the least bit anxious. They had done this routine so many times it was like a second nature. Quatre came around the corner of the stage.

"Get ready! You're on in three minutes!"

The stage curtain practically vibrated with the crowds excitement. They had gotten such good press the first time that they performed that the Lady had adopted Awaiting the Battlefield as Temptation's home band. Kinau loved being on stage. It felt like, when the audience clapped, that the pulse and adrenaline of it would intoxicate him. They heard Nana introduce them before the curtain lifted.

Kinau grinned wickedly, posing as the cute but mischevious boy that he let people believe he was.

"Konnichiwa, Osaka!!"

The applause was uplifting. Wu Fei and Heero began the melody. Straight ahead of him was Dumbledore. Above him, on his usual balconey, was Tom. Duo was beside him at the second microphone. He played second vocalist and backup guitar. Heero hovered back with the lead guitar Kinau was lead vocalist. The music began.


	5. One Date Too Many:Part One

Alright, this chapter is going to start kinda strange. The first part is excerpts from the songs that the pilots played. Of course, I don't own them either and I'm not quite sure who sings all of them.I got the lyrics from my sister so if they are wrong…Gomen nasai!! Hey, I'm an author not a musician but some of them are Sum-41. Btw, Has anyone ever read the manga Hana-Kimi? I love it! And Meru Puri! They are all great. Once again, I'm cutting class to get this chapter done. I have to have chapters four and five done by Friday (MTAC!!!! Yes!!!) and I left my jump drive over at my friends house over Spring Break. I got no work done. It was very sad. O.O. Well, here it is!

Disclaimer: Are you stupid? Do I have to speak plain french? ;;

Chapter Five One Date Too Many: Part One

_'Just hear me out, if it's not perfect, I'll perfect it till my heart explodes…'_

'_You've never been to the place inside I face my fears, It takes everything I am…'_

'_Cause we like having fun at other people's expense and cuttin people down is just a minoe offense and its none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn, I'm sick of being told to wait my turn!'_

'_I tried to be perfect, It just wasn't worth it, nothing could ever be so wrong. It's hard to believe me, it never gets easy, I guess I knew that all along. If you believe it's in my soul, I'd say all the words that I know, just to see if it would show, that I'm trying to let you know, that I'm better off on my own.'_

'_Caught up in your life, excuses are so lame, you may be different but I'm still the same…You say things are simple, we both know they're not.But you can't let it go.'_

Kinau shuddered with pent in energy. The song began. Sweat trickled down his face from the hot overhead lights. He took a moment to feel sorry for the strippers who made their living on this stage. Duo grinned at him.

'_The faster we're fallin, we're stoppin and stallin, we're running in circles again._

_Just as things were lookin up you said I wasn't good enough, but still we're tryin one more time.'_

Duo's guitar joined the sound of Heero's. His long brunette braid was swaying at his back. Dumbledore looked alittle angry. They had chosen this set of songs as a message to him. Kinau didn't want to go back and he wouldn't without a fight. It said that he wouldn't be their savior ever again. Apparently, he got the message. Sirius Black watched them perform with a look of wonderment and adoration on his face.

' _Maybe we're just tryin too hard, when really it's closer than it is too far._

_Cause I'm in too deep and I'm tryin to keep all the fun in my head, instead of goin under.'_

The Lady was amused. She thought his chosen method of giving Dumbledore the finger was hilarious. Rai stood by her side on his balconey. He raised his glass of wine to salute him. He obviously shared The Lady's sentiments.

'_I can't sit back and wonder why, It took so long for this to die. And I hate it, when you fake it._

_You can't hide it, you might as well embrace it. So believe me, it's not easy, it seems that something's telling me,_

_I'm in too deep and I'm trying to keep all the fun in my head, instead of goin under._

_Instead of goin under again…'_

"No, I'm sorry…No, I don't want to be a popstar."

They made their way through the crowd of talent scouts with Kinau shyly declining every offer and trying to make his way up to the second floor. He had to hurry. The others were waiting for him downstairs so they could leave. Tom was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. Kinau beamed and shut the door behind him, effectively cutting off the noise of the pests.

"That was amazing, Kinau! You really blew everyone away!"

He smiled with pleasure. He had wanted Tom's praise most of all.

"I am happy that you liked it."

"Do you do these shows often?"

"Every other week on Fridays night."

"Friday nights, you mean?"

He blushed. His english was still…questionable.

"Hai."

He looked at the man before him. He had been destined to kill Tom. Lord Voldemort. If he got a hit on Tom, would he be able to do it? Could he pull the trigger? Yes. Maybe…but he would never be able to live with himself after. He could never forgive himself.

"You bounce back downstairs to your kois. I'm sure that they are missing you." Tom said with a smile.

"Alright, I will see you later, Tom!"

He hugged the older man before running back to the first floor, taking a different door than he had entered from.

Duo and Heero were waiting for him with their jackets. Quatre, Trowa and Wu-kun stood nearby patiently. Trowa ruffled his hair as he passed, lovingly. He glomped his lovers happily. The night had been fantastic! He had performed, Tom had seen and liked it and he had shown up Dumbledore! Nothing could upset him then! Fate, however, was a cruel and exacting

Mistress and apparently had other plans. Frost, the Lady's proffessional henchman, although altogether a nice guy, walked up to them with an uncomfortable look on his face. He looked as if he were about to do something he didn't want to. Or was going to vomit.

"Kinau-kun, the Lady wanted me to let you know that you date with Rai is tommorrow night at nine and that you should come here ready to go. She also said that this was a justifiable reason to miss work."

The teen's smile faded. Heero went cold as stone. Kinau didn't feel so happy anymore. His heart sank. He felt sick. Frost sighed.

"Gomen nasai, Kinau-Kun. I didn't want to be the one that had to tell you…"

"It's ok, Frost-sempai. Tell her that I will be here at nine."

He nodded, slipping quietly away. Kinau was once again reminded of the fact that he had no choice by Duo's swears and he instantly wanted to cry. Trowa touched his head softly.

"Come on, Kinau. I'll carry you home."

He hoisted the depressed teenager onto his back, following the others out the door. Quatre muttered some soothing words to him in arabic on the way. They were completely unaware of the eyes watching them leave.

OoO

Dumbledore glared at his weapon as he was carried away. Harry had certainly changed from the timid, scared eleven year old that he had been four years ago. It infuriated him.

"Damn it…"

Sirius watched the boy go with sad eyes. That child was the last of his real family left to him. He had been responsible for his friend's offspring and he had let them both down. His godson seemed so far away. So unlike his father.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe that he's…"

"Evil?" Ron supplied, angrily, " A whore to the Dark Lord and two other men?"

The Headmaster gave him a silencing look. Hermione stood.

"Harry has obviously turned. Perhaps he ran away to have his affair with the Dark Lord?"

McGonagall nodded, a grim serious look on her wizened features.

"So what do we do Albus? He's too dangerous to leave with the public."

Sirius's head jerked up. Dangerous?! He had just been defending himself! Surely Dumbledore saw that!

"We must capture and cleanse him of the dark taint of Voldemort. Harry _must_ be in there somewhere and it is our duty to keep him safe. If the taint is too deep, however…It would be kinder to exterminate him."

He shot up out of his seat. Kill him?! There was nothing wrong with him!! Was Dumbledore crazy?!

OoO

Heero's pancakes were golden and glistening with butter at the breakfast table. Quatre, Wu Fei and Trowa had come to eat as well. And to drop off a few things. Duo slammed the mag into the gun, making him look up from the breakfast table. The pilot slid it across the table to him.

"Silver bullets. It will slow him down abit."

Kinau nodded, slipping his small 9mm out of his inner pants holster and sliding the new gun in. He handed his gun to Duo. They had traded guns. That's love for you. His brunette lover pulled his hair back into a bun with a shiny pair of hair pins, letting the rest of it free fall like an obsidian waterfall over his back. He entwined a string of silver coins in it for decoration.

"Let me guess. Stilletos and a garrote?"

"Correct."

"Awesome."

Quatre sat down, finally after tidying the kitchen back up.

"Itadakimasu."

Wu Fei helped Kinau up, and bit him to take off his shirt. Duo whistled appreciatively and Heero eyed his body with a smirk in his eyes. Quatre laughed alittle, allowing Trowa to run an adoring hand through his hair. It was a very comfortable scene. Just another morning at home. He tried not to think of how it could be shattered any day. Wu Fei was showing him how to strap a short sword as long as his forearm onto his back and hide it with his slightly over zealous hair.

He was carrying enough weapons to make the American Marine Corps hesitate.

"Hey, Wu-kun?" Duo asked.

The Chinese soldier glared at the nickname. He hated nicknames, although he tended to tolerate them better from Kinau.

" Isn't that the sword that you fought Trieze(sp?) with?"

Wu Fei looked blankly at the American. Nothing showed on his face but Duo's eyes lit up wickedly.

" It is!! I knew it! You and Trieze have a thing!! Wu-Kun and Trieze sittin in a tree! K-I-S-" Duo sang but was cut off by a bottle of syrup to the head.

Heero rolled his eyes and searched for the bump on the other man's head while Duo whined and Kinau laughed his ass off.

Suddenly, Duo's cries halted and he had his arms wrapped around Heero's waist, snuggling him. Heero looked down into his brown mischievous eyes with a heaviness in his own. Quatre and Kinau shared a grin. Wu Fei looked irritated. He pushed Heero's shirt up and licked the skin tenderly. Tasty. He nibbled the slightest bit before pulling himself away. He beamed up at him.

"Thanks muffin!"

Heero rolled his eyes affectionately. Even though the two of them seemed like polar opposites, they really did love each other. They loved each other even before he had ever shown up, Kinau recalled, with some melancholy. Would it still be the same if he had never shown up? If he had never invaded their lives? It was a somber thought. One he didn't wish to examine too intensely.

"I have a hit in just two days!!"

OoO

Rai's limo was parked outside when they arrived. Kinau's eye twitched irritably. What an arrogant son of a bitch. Apparently, the others shared his thought because they all shared a look. It was eloquent. Rai and The Lady were both sitting inside at a table near the stage. The club thrummed with energy as it always did later in the evening.

"Gozaimasu, my Lady." Kinau ground out, much to Rai's amusement.

"Konnichiwa, Kinau. I believe that you and Rai have plans to get to so I will just see you both off."

She sounded cheery as usual but still formal somehow. Kinau felt a sense of dread well up in him. He was leaving his koi's and his friends, his family, to go off with a manipulative vampire who wanted in his pants. It didn't inspire joy in him, in the least bit. He sent Rai a hard glare before hugging Heero and Duo goodbye.

"Be careful, Kinau." Heero whispered lightly enough for Rai not to hear.

He kissed the side of his face gently before backing away. It was time to let them go for now. He turned to Rai who bowed him towards the door with a smile that said everything and nothing.

They left the bright lights of the stage and the dimness of Temptations behind. Kinau slid into the car, not even glancing at Rai.

"I hate you."

"I know, kitten."

The drive was quiet and Kinau, too used to having the chatty Duo around, was pushed to fill the gap.

"Where are we going?"

Rai seemed amused.

"To Bon Temps. It's a French restaurant."

"Bon Tam…?"

Now he was definitely amused.

"Bon Temps. It's hard to say at first."

Kinau pouted making the vampire laugh lightly.

" French is not hard to learn, it is merely time consuming."

"How many languages do you know?"

"I am fluent in fourteen."

"Nani?!"

"Hai. Greek, English, Hindi, Russian, Arabic, Latin, Hebrew, French, Lorean, Chinese, German, Italian, Egyptian, and of course, my native tongue, Japanese."

"That's mind boggling."

"Hai. It is."

They chatted about languages the whole way there and Kinau found himself in the presence of a person who actually made good conversation. Rai, however he despised him, had a quick tongue and a sharp intellect that Kinau enjoyed in people. Wu Fei had the same quality. If he wasn't such a jerk, he would be a great person to hang out with and just…talk. It was a refreshing change of pace. Duo was fun to talk to but didn't share the same clipped humor and attitude. He was too goofy. Heero didn't like to talk a lot, except about other things. He did talk but it was almost planned. As if he was incapable of small talk. Quatre was too kind and gentle. He was often concerned about others to the point that he just lacked the sharp edge that Kinau enjoyed. Trowa was caught somewhere between Quatre and Heero on that scale. Wu Fei was great.

"I only know two." He said as they pulled up.

As soon as he said it, Kinau knew it was a lie. There was one that he never talked about. Parsletongue. He'd been so afraid that if he had divulged his secret, then the Order would find him. It had lived as one of his few fears for years.The driver opened his door and he could only look up at the enormous restaraunt. It was opulent to say the least.

"Wow."

"Good to know I can impress you from time to time."

Rai escorted him inside only to be met with a bustling woman in a suit.

"Monsieur Rai! Ton soeur est-"

"Je suis désolé. Diane. I am here for pleasure, not business."

Her pretty hazel eyes looked down at Kinau with surprise.

"Oh lá lá."

Kinau's face turned red and he hid behind Rai slightly.

"Diane, could you seat us instead of staring at my date? You're embarrassing him."

"Oh! Oui! Right this way."

She had them seated in record time. The place was done in pastels and white with beautiful paintings of flower bouquets. It was all done very tastefully.

"So do you own this pakce or something?"

"I'm a partner. My sister owns it."

Kinau's ears perked up and Rai smiled. He loved having the bright teen's attention.

"Sister? As in you share a sire or your blood relative sister?"

His curiousity was so adorable. It made it even more so by the fact that the curiousity was directed at him.

"My birth sister. My twin actually." Rai explained, switching to English.

Kinau sat back and thought over the concept of siblings.

"I have never met anyone with siblings before, I do not think. We never really talk about it at home. Will you tell it to me?"

"Only if you tell me more about your childhood."

Rai saw Kinau tense and considered taking back his request. He didn't want to frighten him off. Distancing Kinau would be just as bad as giving up at this point. It would be a disaster.

"I do not know…I do not even talk about that with Heero and Duo…"

"I would really like to hear it."

He was quiet for a long trembling moment before nodding. Maybe it would be good to get all of that misery off of his chest.

"Great. Well, you see, my older sister, Tsuki, was turned before me. She was a beautiful person. She could sing, dance,and play a number of instruments. She was very compassionate. When she walked into a room, it seemed to light up like a spring day."

Kinau was caught in his story. The sheer adoration Rai had for his sister was catching. It made him seem…just the tiniest bit…human.

"One day, a great nobleman proposed to Tsuki. He was intellegent and kind. We were twenty-two at the time, though she is four minutes older. We all adored him. Unfortunately, as my dear sister soon found out, he was a vampire, even though we did not know that then. With my sister's consent, he turned her. A few months later, she turned me. She said that she couldn't live forever knowing that I would die someday right before her eyes. Her husband, Christophe, was killed in the Crusades."

Kinau smiled slightly.

"You really love your sister."

He hadn't even noticed when they had switched to English.

"Hai. I do."

"Koi, are you telling stories?" A woman asked as she walked over.

She was very obviously Rai's twin. An exact replica done female. She moved with the same grace andassurance that he did. Tsuki. She draped herself across his shoulders.

"Not stories, Tsuki, only facts. Kinau, this is my sister, Tsuki. Tsuki, this is my date, Kinau."

Tsuki seemed quite thrilled with that.

Notes from the Author:

So how'd you all like it? Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Tell me how I'm driving? Review! Au revoir!


	6. One Date Too Many:Part Two

Ok. Here we go! Another chapter! This is a continuation of Chapter 5, don't worry. I know I left you all on a bit of a cliffie but here's the rest! I was typing away and soon I realized that Chapter Five was seven pages long! So I had to start this one. This chapter is juicy with a bit of Rai bashing. You learn more about them as people though. I like to think of Rai, as his creator, as a character who will grow with time. You will be seeing him play a HUGE part soon! I'm not tellin'! This is actually a kinda sad chapter…

Disclaimer: shatter my dreams…I can dream can't I?!! If you think I own this, your loonier than Tsuki.

Tsuki:Hey!!

Chapter Six- One Date Too Many:Part Two

"So _you're_ the kitten that my brother has been so enamored with! You must be something special. My brother hasn't had a date in four hundred years!"

Kinau liked her. She had a bubbly, happy personality.

"Let's see you then!" Tsuki exclaimed, standing him up and turning him around.

She smiled.

"I like him, aniki. He's cute and well armed. I hear that you are one of the Lady's Elite. And at such a young age! Oh, can I see your hair?!"

He laughed and pulled the two stilletos out, letting it fall to it's full length. Tsuki let out a small 'Wow'. Rai was watching all of this with some amount of pleasure. He wanted Tsuki to like him. He had been afraid that Tsuki would hate Kinau. If she did, she would probabaly try to kill him.

"Well, I will bring you some wine and we will see what Kinau wants to eat, hm?"

She bustled off, happily humming to herself. Kinau was fighting to get the bun back up.

"May I?" Rai asked, offering his aid with a gentil air.

Kinau handed the pseudo hairpins to him. The vampire stood, stepping behind him. He was just close enough for it to be uncomfortable. He replaced the pins with ease.

"How did you do that? You never put your hair up!"

He just laughed.

"Having a sister for a thousand years will do that to you."

Tsuki bounced up with a menu and a glass of wine. Rai sipped on the drink while Kinau gave a dismayed look to the menu. It was all in a language that he couldn't read! Probabaly French.

"Gomen, Rai. I can't read this…"

He gave it to Rai who began reading it off for him.

"…And there is the fillet mignon with the side of green beans in chive and garlic sauce with a croissant. That comes with a drink of your choice."

"I think I'll have that, actually. And an orange juice, please."

Rai looked up at Tsuki who had waited patiently.

"He will have the fillet mignon plate, onee-san, and the orange juice."

She beamed.

"Excellent! Then I'll bring that right out!"

"Merci beaucoup, Tsuki." Rai thanked her.

She once again hurried off and Rai took the time that Kinau was looking around to observe the assassin. He was gorgeous. At the beginning, when they first met, Kinau was skiny and short. His eyes had held the same fire though. The fire that attracted Rai to him in the first place. Over the years, however, Kinau had grown into maturity. Sure, he was still small, but his frame filled out and muscle developed and now he was like a dream. Almost serpent like in his movements. Graceful and sensual. The thing that made it so endearing was that Kinau hardly had a clue as to what he was doing. He knew that he could drive people wild with his movements alone but that same body could also be used to exhibit a fierceness only seen in the most cold-blooded killers.

He never forgot what Kinau was. Not for a second. Yet…he wanted to hold that lithe frame in his arms and have him by his side always.

"Tsuki-sama is a very interesting person."

"Hai. Yes, she is."

"She is fun. I like her."

Rai looked at him with another unreadable expression.

"I'm glad. I hope you'll get to know her quite well in the future."

Kinau stared at him like he'd said something serious. In not so many words, he had. Rai made sure that Kinau didn't forget that he wanted him. Made him remember that he wanted him to be a vampire. Made him remember that he was Heero and Duo's enemy. Kinau suppressed a shiver.

"So, tell me about your childhood." Rai said out of no where, cutting into the awful pause.

Kinau became abnormally relaxed considering the topic. It was like a light switch had been flicked on. Immediate. Maybe Kinau was coming to terms with his past. Then again…maybe not.

"My Aunt Petunia hated my mother. She always had. My mother was compassionate, beautiful and strong. Everything that my aunt was not.. It was the type of hate that coils in your stomache and seethes in your stomache like poison. Rage."

He stopped and Rai got a vision of that pit of nameless rage in Kinau's own eyes. He ran on it. It burned in his eyes like a flaming inferno.

"Then my parents were killed and I was sent at eleven months to my only living relatives: My Aunt and Uncle Vernon. Her hatred apparently transferred to me directly after my mother's passing. I was freakish. Nothing but a pest to burden the family. They forced me to wear my severly overweight cousin's clothes, do all of the house work, and when my Uncle's co-workers were visiting and my Aunt was away, I became the family whore. My Uncle got off on beating me. My Aunt loved watching me starve and suffer. I had fucking bars on my windows."

Kinau had to stop to compose his feelings again. He had to be calm. Calm. He sighed heavily. Rai noticed his hands quivering.

"I wasn't a virgin when I came to Duo and Heero…Not by a long shot…"

The vampire nodded in understanding. Inside, he was furious. How dare someone else touch his kitten!! Kinau gave a bitter laugh.

"I remember one day, I was cooking and I hadn't eaten in four days so I blacked out because of my anemia. I woke up to my aunt screaming. There was smoke coming out of the pan and she took it and cracked me upside the head with it. After that, my uncle came home and he and my cousin 'punished' me. I thought I was going to die…"

Another thoughtful pause followed. Rai took a sip of the thick wine. Tsuki brought Kinau's food but sensed the strange mood at once. She sat an orange juice down in front of him and walked away quietly.

"Once, to hide that he had broken into my Uncle's liquor cabinet, my cousin sat on me and poured two bottles of the horrid stuff down my throat. My Aunt was visiting her sick sister for the week and I didn't leave my Uncle's bedroom until the day that she got back."

Kinau took a few bites and hummed in approval.

"And then I went to school. I trusted the Headmaster unquestionably until I heard the Prphesy from the teacher who had given it. I …ran. I was a weapon. I am still a weapon, but a weapon by choice. I have choices and family. I have people who see me as who I am instead of who they want me to be."

Rai watched him with a strange darkness in his eyes.

"You have had quite a life."

Kinau shrugged, eating the food with much adoration. It was so good! Rai set his glass down, catching the teen's attention again.

"Soon you won't have to wear that glamour. Soon, you'll wear your scars like trophies and I will worship every one of them. You won't have to hide them from me." He whispered almost inaudibly.

His announcement stopped Kinau, shocking him into silence. A cold chill went through the teen at the intense look in the vampire's eyes. Rai tilted his head to the side.

"You really are afraid."

He snorted derisively.

"Was there any doubt in your mind?"

"Of me and them."

He shook his head.

"Why do you have to…"

He seemed to grope for the right choice of words. It eluded him expertly so Rai jumped in to offer suggestions.

"Make you absolutely crazy about me? Make you want to jump into my arms begging? Cause naughty thoughts to fill your mind."

The vein in his forehead throbbed irritably. Rai made him sound like some sort of otaku for the vampire masses. Or just for one vampire. He was such a big headed narcissist.

"Always know how I feel and make me feel awkward. Like some little kid."

Rai was laughing, a rich sound that turned things low in his body. He leaned forward, mirth glistening in his eyes.

"I have never considered you a 'little kid'."

The heat in his voice and expression made Kinau glare, a blush staining his cheeks. That pervert never changed.

"Ecchi."

Rai sat back in his chair and smiled, watching him eat. It unnerved Kinau abit but he was determined not to let it bother him. Rai's eyes were just eyes. Just unnatural vampire eyes. Duo and Heero would give birth to a sea urchin and a whale if they could see him now. Sitting at a table chatting with his enemy. But…was Rai the enemy? He didn't want to kill them. He was just some pervert trying to get into his pants. Then again, he did want Kinau to be his fledgling. Not a good personality trait there. Trying to bring people over to the dark side while screwing their brains out. Made for difficult dinner conversation.

It was then that Rai's stare got annoying.

"Stop it. You're being creepy." Kinau said indignantly.

"And where else should I look, Koneko?"

"…"

"I thought so."

Rai took a sip of his wine again, draining the glass.

"Why do you call me koneko?"

"Kittens, Koneko, are aborable, playful and curious to no end." Rai explained.

Kinau, now done with his food, drank his orange juice from the wine glass that it had been brought in.

"Yet kittens are so fragile, just like you."

"How am I fragile?"

He grinned, obviously amused by the question.

"Don't worry about it, kitten."

"Tell me…!" Kinau whined, pouting when Rai refused.

Tsuki came up with a bright smile. On her tray were two bowls of red ice cream. One was slightly darker.

"Cherry for you, baby red. The special cream for you, mon frère."

Kinau smiled brightly even though Tsuki had just made it sound like he was going to definitely be a vampire. He tentatively took a bite and purred with delight.

"It's so good, Tsuki-san!"

"I thought you would like it."

"Mmmm…."

Rai saw the look in his sister's eyes early and backed up his chair from the table. She was such a pretty boy otaku(read 'fangirl', btw). The stars in her eyes shone brighter than the overhead lights. She did that fangirl squeal and threw her arms around the unsuspecting Kinau.

"Call me onee-san!" She cried lovingly.

Rai choked on his special cream. Kinau stared at her like she had grown a second head. She continued to smile at them. She looked at Rai, a certain slyness in her voice.

"Is he not the one you constantly claim you will sire? You're so whiny about it! Everyday it's: 'He will be mine!' or 'If I can't have him, no one can!'. Oh! And here is my personal favorite! 'I want him under me flushed and excited.'"

Kinau raised an eyebrow at Rai. The look spoke volumes. He turned, giving the male vampire a mischevious smile. He pouted up at Tsuki with an irresistable cuteness that he used on Duo all the time.

"Onee-san, Rai hurt me lots! Look what he did."

He pulled up the shirt, showing her the still large bruise he sported from his last encounter. Her eyes grew chilly as she took in the damage. He winced in real pain when her hand ran over it. Her fingers were cool.

Tsuki's somewhat frighteneing gaze directed itself toward her brother. Rai seemed swallow hard.

"Aniki. You will finish your night and then report back to _immediately_. You recall very clearly how I feel about childabuse."

Rai's whole demeanor went stony as Kinau fixed his clothing. He seemed almost ready to shoot back a sharp reply. Tsuki spun around and left. Rai didn't look amused.

"You just had to do it didn't you?"

"Hai. By your sister's personality, I knew that she wouldn't take kindly to you hurting me and I had to pay you back for it somehow. And isn't this a lot better than shooting you again? I don't waste any ammo like this."

He still wasn't laughing. Funny, that. Neither was Kinau.

"Indeed. You never do stop working, do you?"

"I am my job. So no."

"Come on then. I'll take you back to the club."

They left without further ado, saying their goodbyes to Diane on their way out. Rai opened his door for him, much to Kinau's irritation, but, grudgingly, he climbed in. The vamp slid in gracefully on the other side. A slow, lulling type of music was playing. It was oddly soothing and Kinau found he rather liked it. It ebbed and flowed like the sea at high tide. He could almost hear the moon through it. Vaguely, somewhere down the road, Kinau knew that Rai had playe dit to relax him but he couldn't seem to muster the energy to care. His mind was in a fog.

"Kinau?"

"Hai…?"

His voice sounded slow and drowsy like a sleeper's when just woken.

"Let me have a kiss." Rai said softly.

He was close now, his hand cupping the teen's chin.

"A kiss?"

"A kiss. Just one little kiss."

His flushed lips connected with Kinau's already half parted ones. The kiss was chaste at first. Just a brush.

'He's so strong. His hands could crush me…They could…They…'

His thoughts faded as the kiss deepened and he was sucked in. It was as if a cloud had covered his rational thinking and floated with it out the window. Rai's tongue touched his bottom lip while his hand tightened, asking and demanding entrance. Kinau either had to open his mouth or let him crush his jaw. He opened his mouth. Rai tasted like blodd and wine, although it wasn't an unpleasant mixture. Kinau barely felt Rai's hand creep to his waist under Duo's loose shirt. He was pulled flush against the vampire. Eventually, he had to stop for air and sanity came creeping back.

He lay in Rai's arms panting. Vaguely, Kinau could feel his heartbeat where his hand rested on the man's chest. The chest he was currently using as a pillow moved up and down with every breath. How odd. Rai was using up energy to make his heart beat and to breathe. To make himself seem more human than he was. He didn't want to spook Kinau.

"You…are such…a bastard.."

The vampire grinned.

"You didn't seem to think so while I was kissing you."

Kinau pushed away, angry again. He was suddenly ashamed and furious. In fact, he was overcome with it. Ashamed that he had enjoyed it, even for a second. Furious at Rai for pulling such a low stunt.

"Now you are angry at me."

"Of course I'm angry at you! I should have known you pull some bullshit stunt like that! You are such a jerk!"

Rai leaned toward him, a serious expression replacing the pleased one. It took Kinau momentarily off guard. It was unsettling how he could do that.

"Show me your scars, Kinau. Show them to me so I can know them. So I can know you."

The strange tone in his voice compelled Kinau to grant him his request but he was still mad. For a second, he entertained the thought of saying no. When he looked at the expression in Rai's eyes, however, he knew he wouldn't.

"No more tricking me." He said and wished he hadn't. He sounded like a little kid.

"No more tricks, I promise."

He sighed, slipping off the shirt. Kinau closed his eyes. He searched through his mind for the place in which all of his strong magic occurred. It was a large pond surrounded by reeds. Dark of twilight fell like a blanket around him. Kinau stepped through the reeds on the bank and onto the water. It was solid as land. In the center of the pond under the water, a glow pulsed. At the first pulse, eleven hovering orbs lit up as well. The soft glow was comforting. The balls flitted around like fairies on a spring night.

The Lady had helped him create this place and to safeguard it against people who may stray unwelcome into his mind. Kinau held out a hand and one of the eleven zoomed into his open palm. He tapped it twice before it popped out of existence. He opened his eyes, the soft world dissolving back into the depths of his mind. Rai was looking at him with anger. He traced the ragged scar over his collar bone where bone had been broken clean through his skin. A stab wound decorated his shoulder. A circular pattern of sharp puncture marks was on his stomach. It took Rai a minute to realize what it was. A broken bottle had been shoved into his flesh.

He pulled the boy forward so he could rest his head on his chest while he looked at his back. Rai blanched when he saw. Whip marks littered the pale skin.

'Who could do this to a child…?'

"I was eight when those were done." Kinau said blandly.

Scratch scars from his uncle were on his hips. Rai touched every one, determined not to forget. Rai wound Kinau's hair around his hand, jerking the teenager's head back. He leaned in beside his ear.

"Tell me where they are. Tell me where the people who did this to you are. Tell me now!" Rai hissed angrily.

"In England…Surrey, Little Whinging(is that spelled right?)"


	7. An Unprecedented Response

Chapter Seven everyone! As many of you probably noticed, Chapter Six was NOT spell checked. I do apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused. I completely forgot to spell check before I posted it, as lame as that sounds. I need help! I can't find any last names that are Arabic that go with the name Gabriel. Does anyone have any ideas? Sadly, the story I need it for will not be posted on FFN because it is an original and I have yet to make a Fiction Press account. Please send in any suggestions. Other authors, that means you too! BTW, for all of you that are interested and think it's a pretty nifty idea like I did, all of my friends and I are writers and since we all have so many ideas but not enough time to write them, we devised a Writing Committee. What we do is we all pool our resources, time and stories and we have three or more people working on one at the same time. It's kind of like a newspaper office. O.o Anyways, that way we get new, fresh ideas and our stories get done faster. . Strange thing is, I didn't actually think that I would like this story when I first began it. True story. Hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Your more cracked than I thought

Chapter Seven An Unprecedented Response

Kinau and Rai arrived back at the club a little after ten. Duo was sitting at the bar exuding fury. Heero was working behind it but Kinau could see that his eyes were sharp as glass. Wu Fei could be seen from the kitchen with his hair pulled back in its usual ponytail and a very nonchalant expression. He hated letting people know something was bothering him but Kinau could see it. He always looked preoccupied when he was trying to hide it. He snuck up behind Duo when Heero's back was turned. Sensually, he ran his finger down Duo's spine making him shoot straight up, almost falling off his stool. Heero spun around, ready to defend his lover from unseen enemies but once he saw the brunette glomping the teen, he relaxed.

"Kinau, we were so worried!! It just wasn't the same without you!"

Heero looked around but no sign of Rai lingered. Odd.

Wu Fei and Quatre peeked out from their respective work places and, as if some great hand had been holding the tension in the air was taken away, the mood instantly lightened. He could see them let out an inward sigh of relief.

"Koi, how did it go?" Heero asked, wiping a glass off.

"Yeah, did he molest you? ' Cause, if he did…"

Kinau laughed but shook his head. He had no doubts about what Duo would do to Rai. And when you threw Heero into the mix, well that was just plain scary. They would tear him apart at the first hint of foul play. As much as he was angry with Rai and did not like him, he was interesting. When he was not trying to invade Kinau's personal space, he was a very intellegent conversationalist. He brought fresh things to the table to talk about instead of the usual 'who are we gonna kill, how much they're worth, when work is tommorrow, etc.' He wasn't ready for Rai to die and, although he would never say it out loud in front of his lovers, he did not think he wanted Rai to die at all. The vampire had been around ever since Kinau had first come to Shinjuku. He had witnessed many important events in his life. Like the first kiss between himself and Duo and Heero, or his first time on stage. Or the first time he met Tom, or the Lady, and the first time he entered Temptations. He had been there being a pervert for all of those. In fact, as Kinau now recalled, Rai had jumped to his defense with everyone else when Dumbledore found him. Without question.

"It was actually not bad. Rai behaved himself most uncharacteristically. He kept his hands to himself the entire time and I met his twin sister."

Duo shuddered at the mention of Tsuki.

"She was really nice to me and I got Rai in trouble with her after I showed her my bruise."

Heero raised an eyebrow but accepted what he said. Duo reluctantly followed his lead. They were not aware that Rai had just heard everything and was, even then, pondering over Kinau's words. The Lady's voice called Kinau down from the stairs leading to the Lower Levels. He bounced away happily.

"I was wondering when you would morph in." Heero said caustically.

Rai's look was eloquent.

"We need to talk. The three of us. We can go up to my balconey or we can talk here."

Duo gave Heero a look and made to say something but the Japanese man spoke first.

"I assume this is about Kinau."

Rai nodded and the look in his eyes was so angry and grim that Heero's curiousity won out. If Rai attacked he would simply kill him. On the other hand, he may actually have something worth listening to. About Kinau? What could it possibly be?

" Trowa, Duo and I are taking ten." He called back to his comrade.

Trowa gave an 'ok' and slid behind the bar. Heero gave his thanks and the two lovers followed the vampire up to the balconey.

It was empty of everyone except them and Rai gestured to the three chairs situated in a circle. It looked like a macabre therapy session. Duo was getting impatient. He really had a thing about the undead. The dead he could deal with. That was their job, after all. They dealt with the dead. But if it was dead and still talking and moving, that's when it became a problem.

"So what do you want?" He growled out of clenched teeth.

Rai looked him square on.

"Have you ever seen Kinau's scars before?"

The question seemed to rock them. Duo looked confused.

"Yes…"

"All of them?"

More confusion. Heero picked up the conversation for Duo.

"Which ones would you be talking about?"

The vampire turned around and looked out over the balcony at the child sitting at the bar. Kinau was chatting away happily with Trowa who was smiling in response. The patrons ordering their drinks seemed immersed in his very presence. The atmosphere around them seemed lighter. Kinau had that effect on people.

" The scars on his hips. The scratches."

Heero's face had gone blank and Duo was looking alittle confused. Rai could see the thoughts ticking behind Duo's head. How did he know about scars that they didn't and how did he see them if they were on Kinau's hips. Rai could be trying to cause problems but…How could he have seen them on Kinau's hips? Why would Kinau hide them from his lovers but let his enemy see them? Why would he lie and say nothing had happened if he hadn't given Rai permission to see them and the vampire had used force?

"No. We haven't." Heero admitted.

Rai nodded, his look becoming all the more grim.

"His uncle did them when he was younger. Probably just before he came here if my memory serves correct. His uncle used to rape him. All the time. Kinau described it to me as him being the 'family whore'."

Duo stood up angrily.

"How do you know this and we don't?!? How did you find out about all of this and Kinau didn't tell us?!"

Rai slammed his hand down on the table to quiet the angry man. It worked well even though Duo was still fuming.

"That's not the point! The point is we have to kill these bastards! If Kinau gets taken by Dumbledore then he will be sent back to these people!!"

Duo crossed his arms in a huff.

"Yeah, fat chance, pal."

Rai stepped close to them, his face falling blank and empty.

"It's more likely than you think."

Heero stepped in between them, successfully shielding his mate from their enemy even though he knew that Duo didn't need it. It was more to stop Duo from jumping the gun and jumping Rai.

"So what do you propose we do about this?" He asked, his hand curling around to Duo's waist to calm him.

Rai grinned at last although it was a dark smile filled with destructive promises. The same one Duo used when he became Shinigami.

"We do what we do best. We kill them. We kill them and we leave their miserable carcasses to rot in their own home."

Duo looked at Heero and they shared a silent message. As much as they hated and despised Rai, he was right. They couldn't let Kinau go back there. In a way, they both understood why Kinau didn't want to show them those scars. He was ashamed of what he had been. Of the things he had been forced to do. He didn't want them to think less of him for what he had done.

" Sounds like a plan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A job? Isn't this a little sudden?" Kinau asked, looking over at Heero with surprise.

Duo had gone to wait on a party of eight who were all heavily intoxicated. He'd been really thrilled to do that.

"It's quite a ways away so we will be gone for a few days. So we've decided to leave immediately instead of waiting. You can stay with Quatre and the others if you need to. Actually, I believe that I would prefer it."

Kinau frowned.

"Does it have a time limit?"

Heero looked at him and anger at Kinau's relatives washed over him again. And ever so slightly…suspicion. All of the questions that Rai had risen in them had still gone unanswered. Surely Kinau wasn't fooling around with that bastard behind their backs…Right? Kinau wouldn't do that…would he?

"Hai. It has a time limit."

Kinau huffed dejectedly. The job had asked for Heero and Duo expressly so he didn't get to go on this one. Maybe he would have a hit soon. Hopefully. They were leaving for a few days, they'd said, but they didn't say how long exactly. That was probably because they didn't know but Heero could usually give him a rough estimate.

" Alright…"

Heero's hand touseled his hair playfully but Kinau could tell something was on his beloved's mind. He pulled him down for a spine tingling kiss that had women nearby sweating.

"What's wrong, Koi? What are you thinking about so intently?"

He couldn't help but be a little concerned. Heero didn't often have that grim, thoughtful look in his eyes. The Prussian blue orbs gazed into his own as if searching for some unseen answer that he only had to look for to find. A hand encircled Kinau's wrist and he was pulled slowly and gently into Heero's body. The women nearby were watching them with pleasure filled gazes. Kinau laughed inwardly. They were crazier than rabbits in heat. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and let Heero kiss and nuzzle him to his heart's content. The Lady had encouraged behavior like this. It made the women happy and the men didn't have to worry about their girlfriends running off with the help.

Duo, Heero and Kinau had absolutely no problem. Neither, in fact, did Quatre or Trowa. Wu Fei, much to his relief, been confined to the kitchen most of the time so he didn't have to participate. Rai had been seen glaring when these 'displays' were on. PDA at the peak of it's usefulness. A shudder ran through him at the feel of a hot tongue on his neck. The women weren't the only ones with problems. What was he going to do for so long without his kois? Hell if he knew.

"Kinau, Heero, you seem to be having a good time." The Lady said with a wonderful smile.

Severus was at her side looking like he had better places to be. Kinau blushed violently and Heero just rubbed circles on his back to comfort him. The teen waved to the potion's master who inclined his head in acknowledgement. The Lady was wearing a Victorian styled dress made of what looked like some swaying material and leather. A long heart shaped locket hung down near her navel from a silver chain. She looked stunning in it.

"Kinau, I apologize for not being here when you came back. How was your date with Rai?"

He just shrugged.

"Not bad, actually. Not as bad as I expected. It was…interesting."

Heero's arms tightened around him and Kinau snuggled close to him reassuringly.

" Good. I would have hated it if you had had a bad time. Kinau, may I speak to you in my office, please?"

He seemed somewhat taken aback. Apparently, so was Heero. Kinau nodded with a subdued expression.

"Of course, My Lady…"

"Excellent. Severus, It was lovely talking to you and travel safe. It would not be good for you to come out of the wrong fireplace."

"Goodnight, Lady."

Kinau said goodbye to Heero and Severus before following the Lady to her office. The lower levels were buzzing with activity. People getting ready for bed who's shifts were over and people who were about to go on stage. He loved this buzz of life. It was so unusual to see no one down here. The sound, however, was cut off abruptly when the heavy wood door closed behind them.

Quatre sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk with a smiling expression on his face. At his side were Tom and Rai.

"Kinau, don't look so grim. You aren't in trouble."

He must have had some sort of strange look on his face for Quatre to say that but he schooled it quickly. Just like Heero had taught him.The Lady sat down at the desk and gestured for him to sit in the chair beside his friends and the vampire. After everyone was comfortable, she turned to Kinau.

"You are probably wondering why I have you and the odd assortment of company in here, correct?"

He looked at Tom and then back to her. The man was being very closed off and distant. He wouldn't even look at Kinau.

"Hai…"

She sat back and sighed. Rai was watching Kinau intently. At his look, the teen blushed uncontrollably. He couldn't help it. The memory of the night's last events was too fresh in his mind.

"Kinau, I want you as my heir. To be my successor."

He gaped like a fish. Disbelief was written, no, scribbled on his face. Rai's smirk of amusement was what brought him back to his senses. At least he wasn't blushing anymore. He would hate for everyone to know that Rai had bothered him tonight. He looked over at Quatre. The man thought his expression was just as funny as Rai did.

"But, my Lady, I thought Quatre was going to be your heir."

She smiled but shook her head.

"Iie Kinau. It's you. Quatre has no interest in being my heir as he has already made fully clear. And why, do you wonder, are Tom and Rai here?"

Kinau nodded. This was all such a shock and after everything else that had happened lately…For some reason, he was reminded of the kiss between Tom and him. He began to blush again.

"They are here because you have a connection with them both. Tom metaphysically, and Rai through…well…Rai wants you to be his fledgling. Seeing as how your chances are fifty-fifty, I thought it necessary for him to be here. Will you accept this Kinau? Will you accept the title of being my sole successor and taking care of the club and all of the people who live here and depend on me and this place?"

There was no hesitation. If he didn't accept, eventually, all of the people who lived and worked at Temptations would be thrown out when the Lady was too tired to go on. He couldn't let that happen. He had been here for years. He had practically grown up with these people. He couldn't let them lose their home and family if he could stop it.

"Of course I will accept, My Lady. I couldn't let everyone down like that."

She smiled, a trace of pride in her eyes. She knew that she had chosen right. However…

"Can you do what's best for this place and it's inhabitants even if it includes becoming Rai's mate or someone else's?"

He froze. Quatre looked carefully blank, although he wasn't as good as Heero. Kinau could tell that he was worried. Tom had stiffened slightly. Kinau's heart was heavy. Rai was as blank as if he were dead. That in itself was debatable. He couldn't imagine a life spent with Rai and not being able to see Heero or Duo or Tom or anyone.

Surely he would die. For the first time, he realized that the Lady was right. His chances of being bonded to Rai for eternity were good. It was disheartening to say the least.

"Of course…" He said softly.

She nodded in understanding, sympathy in her eyes.

"Marriage between leaders is a common thing, Kinau. It seals deals and creates alliances. After I am gone, you will need to hold onto the alliances we have now. For example, with the Dark Lord or with Rai's clan. Also, you will inherit everything for me. My magic, my estates, my knowledge and my experience. Tom and Quatre will be your closest advisors and more than likely you will change due to the things you will know and have seen. Don't get discouraged, though. I will teach you everything it is that you will need to know. As of now, you have as more authority than any other person working here."

It was all so much…His mind couldn't decide whether it was too much or not. A warm hand touched his softly and Kinau looked up at Tom. He was looking down at him with something in his eyes that was impossible to interpret.

Kinau understood, though. Tom had known the Lady would say what she did about the marriage. He had been afraid to see what he would think. But when he saw Kinau's mind in turmoil, he came to offer comfort and support. The hand stroked his head and Kinau smiled his thanks at him. He could do this and he would. Rai had been watching the scene with barely veiled jealousy.

Author's Notes To the Readers:

I know, I know. My chapters before this haven't really been spell checked. I'm not really very good at that when I am typing on another person's computer. I try but you know these Word Processor programs. Sometimes they pick up the mistakes and some times they don't. So how did you all like it? Did you like it, love it, hate it. Well, actually, don't bother reviewing it if you hated it. If you do, then I don't care. For all of you who do like it, I love you all. You all are the reason that I spend countless hours on the computer at home and at school, typing through classes and lunch even when I am sick of staring at a stupid glowing screen. Love ya!


	8. The Love of a Whore

Finally, the next chapter! It's been hell around here lately! I just got back from vacation and I can't get my Fiction Press account to work right...Lots of stuff sitting on my plate right now so sorry if this chapter doesn't match chapter seven's standards. I'm trying, really. But I love all of you and thank you so much for your reviews they really are an inspiration. I love getting constructive reviews. They really help me sort things out. And OMG!!! I didn't realize how crappy my spelling in the first couple of chapters was!! I'm SO SORRY!!! Altogether, I love this fic but I don't have any notes or anything written out for it so I forget things. Maybe I will do a sequel. I doubt it but it could happen. I have spell checked the first three chapters and will repost them immediately! Again, I'm so sorry! I can't belive any of you even read that! I know I wouldn't have...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

Chapter Eight

Kinau layed in Wu Fei's bed that night, his mind spinning leaving him unable to sleep. The Lady's heir...dating Rai...Tom...marriage?...Heero and Duo...work...Dumbledore...It was all so much. And now, his kois weren't there to comfort him or help him through it. Even though he wanted them there in his heart, he didn'y feel like he deserved them. Kissing Tom and then the whole date fiasco with Rai. What kind of whore was he? The worst kind.

'I guess I never really forgot what Uncle Vernon taught me.

No. That part of his life was over. He didn't have to do that anymore. He curled up around the pillow beside him, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He was a liar and a betrayer. Kinau knew that Heero suspected something. Duo as well. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Fatigue washed over him and he swore. He was so tired but if he didn't eat something, then his anemia would cause him alot of problems later. Wu Fei's bedroom was bare, just as the chinese soldier liked it. A closet door stood to his right, closed and a single desk sat against the far wall. On it was a closed laptop. Wu Fei didn't like a lot of decoration. All of his clothes and weapons were in the closet. One problem at a time. His overnight bag was under the desk and his medication sat inside. Kinau managed to pull himself out of bed and to his bag in a long moment even though he was exhausted. Emotional and mental overload. His medication bottle rolled out of the pocket into his hand as if summoned there and he walked to the partially open door. His thoughts were calm now that he was only focusing on one thing at a time.

The only lights on in the apartment were the kitchen and living room lights. The soft glow from the two lamps on the intables in the other room crept into the kitchen. Kinau pulled a pack of poptarts out of the cabinet and was opening his medication before he heard the conversation in the living room. Wu Fei, Quatre and Trowa were talking in heated whispers. Three guesses who it was about.

"We don't know that for sure, Wu Fei. Kinau is going through a hard time but he wouldn't give in to Rai without a good reason."

"I know but why did he cover for him tonight? You know that something more happened on that date than he is admitting. We know it, the Lady knows it, and Heero and Duo know it. Maybe...Maybe the vampire has something on him that Kinau doesn't want people to know. I saw Rai, Maxwell, and Yuy go off together earlier and they all looked like they were up to something. Also, when they left on that 'mission', did you notice that Rai left as well? It can't all be coincidence. Something is going on."

Trowa, who up to this point had been silent, decided to add his two cents worth.

"I agree with Wu Fei, Quatre. Something is going on. Something Kinau may or may not know about. Shouldn't we find out what it is for his own safety? Either to assist him or to inform him and put a stop to it if it's dangerous? Anything involving Rai cannot be...wholesome."

"Fine...but what could be some important that Heero and Duo would willing talk to Rai about it?"

"Kinau. It has to be about him. And we don't know what went on on that date after all."

Kinau had heard enough. Rai knew about his past home life. Did he tell Heero and Duo or was he telling them about _that_? He felt fear grab hold of his heart and he took his snack and his two pills and crept silently back to the bedroom. What the fuck was going on? First that weird date, then he is made the Lady's heir and now, this? And Dumbledore hadn't made any move recently and that in itself was strange. So Heero and Duo were doing something they didn't want him to know about. Why else woudn't he be able to know about this mission? And why else the meeting with Rai behind his back? They hadn't even mentioned it! He heaved a heavy sigh.

'Fuck it. Heero and Duo woudn't do anything to hurt me so if it's important, then they'll tell me about it. No sense in getting all upset about something I don't even know anything about.'

Back to bed. He downed the pills at once and ate the poptarts quickly. He just wanted to sleep and the covers were cool and inviting. His eyes closed as soon as the covers were over him.

_Kinau opened hi_s _eyes and gasped. The room was unfamiliar but comfortable. Two comfy looking chairs sat around a fireplace. A bed rested over by the wall. And then there was Tom. He smiled at him from where he was leaning against the fireplace. He wasn't in any robes tonight but instead wore black slacks and a men's white button up that was tucked stylishly into his pants. Without giving it any thought, Kinau found himself drawn to the man that had comforted him so many times. Tom folded him in his arms, rocking him back and forth._

_"Kinau, what's wrong? I can feel your sadness in my mind as if it were my own." He whispered, leading the teen over to a seat. _

_It was big enough that they both fit in it even though there was another just afew feet away. Kianu tried not to cry. He was an assassin, damn it! He wouldn't cry over this! He cried too much already! Was he the same teenager who had slaughtered dozens without care or remorse? Wasn't he the hell child that many lived in terror of? Yes!_

_"I am a whore and now, I am a betrayer too. There is so much that's expected of me right now..."_

_Tom's eyebrows shot up. It definately wasn't what the Dark Lord had expected the small boy to say. _

_"A whore? How is that?"_

_"I kissed you and then Rai...and I liked doing it...but I love Heero and Duo. How can I say I love them if I go behind their backs like that? That's horrible...I'm a horrible person and a horrible lover."_

_Tom felt guilt well up in him. This was his fault. He had fallen in love with Kinau with no thought of the consequences it may bring for the other. He had forcefully reopened the bond between them in order to be closer to Kinau. Now he was suffering because of it. He couldn't help it though. Tom loved having the loving boy in his arms and when he had kissed Kinau, he had spent an hour in a cold shower at the manor. It had been the source of his dreams ever since then, every night._

_"I think...Heero and Duo believe I'm cheating on them..." Kinau shuddered, thinking back to the date with Rai._

_He __had__ liked it. The feel of the vampire pressed against him had terrified and excited him and that's what made him so ashamed and angry with himself. He decided, to hell with it, and let his tears come. This was just a dream, and even if it wasn't, Tom was here. The Dark Lord had remained silent, just stroking his head, lost in his thoughts._

_"Is this a dream, Tom? Or are you really here?" He asked and put a trembling hand on the cloth covered chest._

_Tom took his hand gently, kissing the soft tenderness of the tanned skin. Surely being this entanced with one person was illegal. It had to be a spell or something._

_"I'm really here, Kinau. This is what our bond is capable of. I can even talk to you in daytime mind-to-mind if I wish." A long silence stretched between them in which Tom examined the hand he gently held captive, wondering how a wedding ring would look on it, " Kinau, would it be so bad to marry me? I know you love Heero and Duo but if it were necessary...would you enjoy it? Even alittle?"_

_Kinau was taken aback. It was such a random question but he did think on it. Could he be truely happy without his kois? Was that possible? Maybe. People divorced every day. But for some reason, he couldn't see ever being happy without Heero and Duo by his side._

_"I don't know...Maybe? I'm not sure..." _

_Tom nodded at his response but now Kinau only felt worse. Tom wanted to marry him...Fuck._

_"I'm sorry, Tom...You make me really happy but... I can't imagine not being with Heero and Duo. I've been with them for years. Now, though, I feel as if my answer has been a betrayal of your trust and I've upset you." Kinau said pitifully, pulling away from the kind man who held him. _

_He stood alone beside the fireplace and stared dully into it's depths. A hand touched his, making him turn around. Tom's eyes were sad but caring. A smile was on his face. He touched the tear stained face sympathetically._

_"May I have a goodnight kiss at least?" He asked._

_Kinau bit his lip, thinking it over. He had just crushed a man's soul, would a goodnight kiss be such a sin? People kissed each other all the time and it didn't have to be sexual or anything more than friendship. Right? And this was Tom. He could trust him. He nodded and once again felt that power that had first drawn him to Tom slide down his spine. It settled somewhere in his stomache, making him uneasy. That soft pair of lips, so unlike that of his lover's, touched his gently at first. His brain fuzzed instantly. That taste...it tasted like something sinful and forbidden. When he didn't protest, the kiss deepened and a hand slid around his waist. It seemed to take forever to realize that he was now flush against the Dark Lord and one of them, he wasn't sure which, was happy to be there. Their kiss seemed to go on for eternity until Kinau discivered something important he had forgotten about._

_Air._

_They broke apart and Kinau had just a moment to opene his eyes and see Tom's filled with a heavy wanting before he woke up._


	9. Music Box Melody

Chapter Nine. Here ya go! I had already typed this out on another computer before I realized that I wouldn't be able to get it off said computer. I was very irritated. I saved it to the desktop and it wouldn't let me delete it or move it or even open it. Anyone know what the hell is going on? Help would be appreciated. Anyways. I hope all of you like this chappie. Oh! And the song in this chapter is the slow Moon Song from Sailor Moon. You know, when they find out that she is the princess? It seemed to fit. I love Sailor Moon even though I haven't seen it in forever. I do own the movies though!

Disclaimer: shove it. Gundam wing and Harry Potter are not mine

Chapter Nine A Music Box Melody

Heero and Duo sat in the tree of the backyard of number four Private Drive, waiting. The darkness around them was so complete that they could barely see eachother. Duo's eyes were fixated on their surroundings, making sure that they weren't spotted. Rai was on the ground by the house doing his freakish vampire thing. He had said that he could smell when humans were sleeping because their hearts slowed. Heero was watching _him_. He couldn't shake the thought that that could be the man that Kinau was seeing behind their backs. Surely, something was going on. He wasn't stupid. Something happened on that date and Kinau lied about it. What could be bad enough that Kinau would lie? This, yes. Kinau would be ashamed and humiliated by his background. However, how did Rai see the scars in the first place? They were on Kinau's hips, damn it! And he hadn't even shown them to him or Duo! What the hell was going on? Why would Kinau want some dead bastard, anyways? And what about that Dark Lord of his? What did he have to do with this mess? He spent an awful amount of time with their young charge. Had they not paid enough attention to him? Heero spared his lover a look.

Duo was more angered by the unanswered questions than he was but only because so far they had no proof that Kinau had done anything wrong. It could only be Rai trying to stir things up in an effort to make Kinau uncertain of them. Duo was torn by the assumptions though. Heero could see that it ate at him, tormented him even. Duo had curled up to him even tighter the last few nights than he had in a long time. It could have been because Kinau wasn't there or because of Rai's presence but he doubted it. It was probably the wondering. Wondering what Kinau was doing while they were gone to kill his relatives. He wondered if he had any lovers from when he was at that school. Another boyfriend? A girlfriend maybe? Rai gave them the signal, a short flash of a light, and they slid down the tree like snakes. Time to kill some civvies. The house in question was a quaint thing. Small and cookie cutter, like the rest of the homes on this block. The people inside were what mattered. It was easy to pick the lock to the back door. The three of them crept inside, the two assassins drawing their guns. Heero remebered the scars on that small body he knew so well and was filled with an icy rage. Kinau had been so unsure and helpless when they first met him.

They could hear snoring from all the way downstairs and Duo raised a silent eyebrow. Rai began to slink up the stairs silently as if he were walking on air, expecting his companions to follow suit. They did. Duo took the right bedroom and Rai and Heero took the left. Inside the master bedroom were the two adults. The male was fat and porky, taking up most of the bed. The female was thin like a rail, her neck extending like it had been stretched. Ick. Rai seemed to share his sentiments if the look on his face was anything to go by. The man didn't even wake up when the vampire snapped his wife's neck. Heero aimed his gun at Vernon Dursley. This was the man who had tormented and raped Kinau when he was just a child. This was the man who was responsible for all of his scars, physically and mentally. Heero put two bullets in his head and his only regret was that he couldn't make Vernon Dursley suffer more.

"Heero..." Duo said unsurely from the door.

The Perfect Soldier turned toward the man he loved in question. Duo seemed disturbed.

"I found this room...It has six locks on the outside..."

Rai frowned visibly and they both followed him down the hall. This part of the house was bare and undecorated. In fact, it looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. The door was in fact, locked from the outside with six seperate locks. Keeping something inside...Heero aimed his gun and shot each of them. For some reason, he had to know what was behind that door. What was so bad that it needed six locks to keep it inside? It was almost like a fear welled up in him. A need to see that it wasn't what he thought. And it wasn't. It was worse.

It swung open at his insistance with a loud and ominous creak. The first thing the three noticed was the smell of old blood. Old blood and terror. An empty birdcage sat on a dusty desk as if the ghost of it's owner still sat inside. Everything was covered in dust but not so much that they couldn't make out the blue bunnies on the wallpaper or the crib pushed against the far wall to make room for the small, thread bare bed. A trunk sat at the foot of this bed with the initials HP ingraved on it. It was Rai who pointed out the shackles screwed into the wall above the bed and the dark stains on the floor. The pattern of nail scratches was etched into the wall. A catflap had been made in the door so food could be pushed under. A shiftrobe was standing at the far end of the room, a broken mirror looking out at them. The shock wasn't that the mirror was broken. It was that Kinau was staring out of it at them. No...Not Kinau. A much younger him with thick frames for glasses and clothes that hung off of his body like a circus tent. He was slightly transparent and a purple bruise covered an entire cheek. The un-Kinau smiled sadly at them. It was the smile that Kinau sometimes wore when he didn't think anyone could see.

"I suppose you have questions?" he said calmly,walking out of the mirror and stepping over to sit on the bed.

Duo flinched at the blood stains on the bed.

"Are you a ghost?" The brunette asked and Rai scoffed at him although the vampire looked alittle disturbed as well.

"No. Merely a memory left by a scared and sad boy over years and years. I didn't used to reside here, just as Harry didn't used to sleep here. We used to live in the cupboard under the stairs."

Rai looked interested but grim. He could see where this was going and why this ghostly spirit wanted to reveal itself to them. It wanted to tell them. Tell them everything that had happened to Kinau because Kinau couldn't do it himself. This boy was a peice of Kinau's tired and broken soul that had been left behind when he ran. Rai wanted to keep it. To hold it close when no one was watching because he would never see Kinau this real again. Harry smiled at him as if he knew what he was thinking and he probably did. His eyes were pits that told his story. A story that was filled with pain and sorrow.

"Tell us...," He whispered, barely listening to what he was saying," Tell us your story."

Harry's smile grew a fraction then slipped as if it had been a losing battle to begin with. The apparition touched the bloodied bed and drew breath it didn't need.

"It all started when Harry was four..."

The story was a long and grim one and by it's end, Duo was crying in Heero's trembling arms and Rai was kneeling on the floor before the ghost. Harry reached out and touched Rai's head. A music box on the wobbly table beside the bed opened and began to play a slow, sad tune.

"Take me away in a box made of hurt,

Put me in a drawer of dreams.

Take me out when the sky is dark,

And listen to my soul scream.

In this place of rot and hate,

I pray to you, don't leave me here.

In a house that's thick with sorrow,

And reeks with blood and fear." Harry whispered softly, a crystal tear sliding down the pale, beaten face.

The memory faded into a small glowing orb that hovered in Rai's quivering, cupped hands for a breif time before floating calmly into the box. The lovely melody ended and the music box closed on it's own. Rai stood up slowly, almost as if he hurt all over. He did, but it wasn't a physical hurt. He picked up the small, star shaped box and cradled it gently in his hands.

"Let's get out of here." Heero said quietly.

Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating the mystery that had grown to be Kinau Maxwell-Yuy. His first mistake had been to let Trelawney stay on his staff. She was a ticking time bomb. A true Seer who pretended to be a fraud. She had foreseen Harry coming to his school and decided to take matters into her own hands. He never had liked her. Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth. What was he going to do now? The Weasleys were still crying for justice after young Ronald's kneecap had been shot off. He had had a close call too. What he needed now was another approach. He had tried force to get Kinau into his grasp. What else was at his disposal. His manipulations didn't work on the boy. Sirius? No. He was too loyal to the boy. That would have to be taken care of. Maybe he could send him back to Azkaban. Arrange for the Dementors to "find" him one night on a mission. The Ministry? Yes, that would work. But he need to prove that Kinau had broken the law first. Instead of sending him to Azkaban, he could request, out of the "goodness" of his heart, that Kinau be left with him so he could make hima law abiding citizen of the community once again. But how? A knock sounded on his door.

"Come in."

Arthur Weasley stepped inside, looking hurried and upset.

"Albus, terrible news. The Dursleys have all been killed in their own beds. Two, with bullets in their heads. One with a broken neck."

Bingo.


	10. You Are Under Arrest

Ahhh, it is good on the soul to put out new chapters. It gives one a warm fuzzy feeling inside. Even if it isn't on the computer I usually use. I've been working really hard on my stories for all of you to love and enjoy. And because I have nothing else right now. I'm single, my two semes are out of state, no one calls me and god forbid I have anywhere to go. So, I stay up till one in the morning working on stories for all of you to read. I would like to dedicate this chappie to my seme, my Mama-Gure, because she gave me her laptop to keep me company while she was gone to New Jersey. Your too good to me, mum. She listens to me bitch an awful lot too. ;; Here you all go! OMG!! A HAPPY CHAPTER!!

Chapter Ten You Are Under Arrest. Anything you say...

Kinau jumped on them as soon as the two assassins walked through the door. He was in his pajamas, aka: one of their t-shirts and a loose fitting pair of boxers.

"I missed you guys so much..." He whispered, holding them both as hard as he could.

Heero and Duo shared a look over his shoulders before clutching him tighter then they ever had. They could forgive any indiscretions Kinau had performed now, after all it was more than likely a one time thing and they had slept with other people to get closer to their hits before. It was okay. Their apartment was empty and completely clean. That alone was surprising. Even Duo's games were put up. Noticing their gaze, Kinau blushed and shrugged.

"I had to do something while you were gone."

Heero smiled at him and carried him into their bedroom, Duo hot on their trail with his shirt already off. Kinau grabbed the hair in the back of the brown haired soldier's head and pulled him down for a heated, passionate kiss. A strong hand slid down his back, making the teen sigh happily. He had yearned for his boys in the days they were gone. Tom had kept him company in his sleep and they had experimented with the deepening bond. They coukd talk to eachother through their link but Kinau got the feeling that Tom was letting him get used to the idea before they actually did it. Good man. Smart man.He managed to get them out of their clothes in record time and Duo settled in against his back with Heero in front. It was a long and fruitful night.

O

Kinau bounced around work with a blissful air the next day. His backside ached pleasantly and he had love bites all over his body. Wu fei rolled his eyes at him. The chinese man had switched with Quatre tonight. For a Thursday night, they were pretty busy. Kinau watched the Lady come down the stairs with a lovely smile in place. Doctor J had just left, giving Heero and Duo another mission for tonight. Lots of people to kill apparently. OZ was trying to set up a new mobile doll airfield base. He handed his patrons the sake they had ordered and bid them goodnight. The Lady waved him over to the table she had settled at. Ahh, now he understood. At the table, seated comfortably, were Rai, Tom, Severus, Tsuki and, even more surprising, Sirius Black and an unknown male lycanthrope. The man had sandy colored hair and amber eyes. He looked very approachable and kind and the way he and Black were interacting, let Kinau know that they were lovers and deep friends.

He held his tray in front of his chest as if he were about to be attacked but took the seat that she pulled out for him.

"Kinau, I would like to introduce you to the men and woman that you will be working very closely with from now on. I have alliances with them all and I expect that you will become very close with them all. You already know Rai, his sire, Tsuki," Kinau smiled brightly at the female vampire who cooed lovingly at him," Voldemort and Mr. Black."

Sirius held up his hand in a timid sort of wave.

"Sirius, please, my Lady. It's good to see you again Kinau." He said pleasantly.

Kinau nodded to him, but smiled. He appreciated that his supposed godfather was accepting that he had a new life. Sirius was trying his best to fit into that new life as comfortably and amicably as possible and Kinau saw it for what it was.

"This handsome young man is Sirius's mate and the prince of the werewolves of the European clans. Mr. Remus Lupin is also legally your godfather, Kinau. He was good friends with your parents. You also know Severus, of course. The others will be coming in to acknowledge your new position in the fall. Our guests here have come because they have all offered to teach you the politics and magical portion of being my heir. Voldemort and Severus will teach you magic. Rai and Tsuki will teach you about the Vampires and Demons. Your godfathers will teach you about Weres and Wizards. I will teach you about the extras. Do you have any questions?" The Lady asked, petting his hair to reassure him.

Kinau seemed alittle surprised but took it all in stride. He nodded and took a deep breath. Before he knew what was going on, Tsuki was behind him, playing with the long snake of hair and saying things that made him laugh. Severus was smiling despite himself and Tom and Rai were both consumed with the same thoughts. The Dark Lord sighed inwardly. He wanted the child in his arms, laughing that way with him. Rai's eyes were dark with remembering the trembling thing that used to be Kinau. The memory was nestled safely on the nightstand by his bed at home. He had held the tiny boy in his bed last night just for comfort. Harry had been satisfied just to be out of that terrible room but the vampire couldn't erase the image of it from his mind. He had obviously been alittle too occupied with it because Kinau, when he looked up, was directly in front of his face with a frown. Something in his face when he looked at him, made Kinau's emerald eyes frightened.

"Why are you looking at me like that Rai?" He whispered, fear leaking into his voice.

He didn't get the chance to answer because at that moment, the doors to the club burst open and Ministry of Magic officials poured in. Among them was one Albus Dumbledore and the Minister Fudge himself. In the Ministers hand was a rolled up piece of paper. Dumbledore pointed him out and two Aurors grabbed Kinau.

Kinau was angry and upset. What the fuck was going on?! Heero and Duo dropped what they were doing to rush over. Wu fei and Quatre were at their backs Trowa stood at the door, not letting anyone leave. Good thing there weren't any muggles in the crowd.

"Harry James Potter, you are under arrest by the Ministry of Magic for the murders of Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and Dudley Dursley. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to a fair trial-" Fudge read off.

Dumbledore looked smug, the old bastard. Rai and Heero and Duo were about to jump in and confess but Kinau seemed to handle it on his own. He stopped struggling and smiled up at the Minister, blatantly ignoring the Headmaster. This seemed to take Fudge off guard.

"Minister, I have the right to self'defense under Wizarding Law, correct?" He asked, also ignoring the magical restraints that kept his hands behind his back.

"Well, yes."

"If you will let me go, I will show you what they and your precious Headmaster did to me from the time I was four to the time I left your world at eleven. As the Lady's heir, I wish to have the Ministry arrest Mr. Albus Dumbledore for abuse, intentional neglect, manipulation of a minor, kidnapping, endangerment and murder in the second degree."

No one expected this turn of events and for such heavy charges, it bore looking into. Kinau was released from his bonds. Fudge looked down at the fifteen year old with raised eyebrows.

"Do you understand what you are doing, Mr. Potter? What the reprecussions of these charges are if they are deemed false?" He asked, trying to give Kinau an out if he was lying.

Kinau crossed his arms defensively. No way was he backing down. And after he finished with Dumbledore, he would get his Headmistress bitch arrested for conspiracy.

"I understand. I also understand that when my charges are proved right, that the Headmaster will be sent to Azkaban for life."

The Aurors were trading interested looks. Wu fei's katana was out in the open and Heero's hand was resting on his hip, ready to draw the 9mm at an instant's notice. Tom looked at Kinau with such intensity that he could have burned a hole right through him if he could. He shot his lovers a glare. They were going to have a long, LONG talk after this. Especially since he now had to strip in front of half of the Ministry and a crowd that included Rai. He slipped his t-shirt over his head, closing his eyes to go back to that pretty place where the cores of his most powerful glamours rested. He felt them fall like a curtain. He opened those emerald eyes and refused to look into anyones face but the Minister's horrified one.

"They did these, Minister. Dumbledore knew what they were like, what they would do to me and he refused to take me to the men that had rightful custody of me. I was four when my uncle started raping me. Did you know that? He used to get off on inflicting pain on me while he did it. I usually don't admit to that part but, yes. I was only four years old. I grew up beaten and abused in every way. When I finally came to his school, Dumbledore lead me into trap upon trap set by the Dark Lord in an effort to get me to fullfill some bogus prophesy. He set me up to be a savior when I just wanted to be normal so I would defeat Voldemort. He knew about my abuse. He knew and yet he did nothing. There are more of these, too but to preserve my dignity I would rather not take off everything. Dumbledore gave me to those monsters because he thought that suffering woukd make me stronger, can you believe that bullshit? I endured seven years of pain, humiliation and torture. I stand by the belief that what he will endure in Azkaban will be NOTHING compared to what I suffered at their hands and his." Kinau was shaking with years of pent in anger by the time his speech was over.

Tears glittered in his dark depths. Fudge looked alittle green. Kinau and him shared some unheard words and the Minister gave the signal for everyone to hold on a moment. He and Kinau went into the bathroom to the right of the doors and remained there for a good five minutes. They came back out and Kinau's eyes were downcast but at least he was fully dressed. He didn't want to see what was in their eyes. Instead, he looked at Rai. Rai had known so, in a way, the vampire was his only solace at the moment. There was no pity or horror in those lavender eyes but there was anger at his dead relatives and at the old man that was openly glaring at the teen. Cornelius Fudge looked up at Dumbledore. There was disgust in his eyes.

"Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest for the aforementioned charges as well as whatever other wrongdoings you have committed and anything I happen to think up on the way you son of a bitch. You have the right to remain silent. If you chose to forfit this right, which I hope you do, I will shut you up on my own. You will be stripped of your magic, titles and all your fortune will go to the victim of your heinous crime. I sentence you to Azkaban prison for the remainder of your trial at which point you will be given the Dementors Kiss-"

Kinau didn't hear the rest because he was enveloped in several pairs of arms. He found himself caught in a group hug with all of the pilots and the overjoyed Tsuki. Dumbledore was apparated directly to the prison and he sighed shakily, putting his glamours back up. What a day. Tom looked proud of him.

"Congratulations, Kinau. You succeeded where I didn't. You got rid of the old bastard."

He smirked, sticking out his tongue. Fudge apparated back beside him.

"Mr. Potter-"

"Kinau."

"Yes, Kinau, we would like you to see some of our people about your affairs. Now that we know how corrupt Dumbledore was, I'm beginning to question whether You-Know-Who's ideals were so bad after all. Excluding all of the killing and such." He said somwhat timidly.

Kinau laughed, pushing Tom forward.

"Minister, I would like you to meet my good friend Tom Riddle, also a victim of Dumbledore's. Minister, Voldemort. Voldemort, Minister Fudge. You two play nice now."

He turned to see the two wizard lovers sitting at the table, alone with matching miserable looks. They looked as if what they had seen had been all of their fault. Sliding into his seat once more while everyone around him talked to eachother, he faced them.

"So I suppose the two of you are my legal guardians now. I think we should start over and I for one, would like to see you take responsibility. Hang out every once and a while, you know? It would be...nice." He confessed quietly, a small smile on his face.

Remus and Sirius both broke out in huge grins and the dark haired man nodded furiously.

"Of course! We will be here every night! Remus, maybe we should get a house here! Grimmauld Place is such a drag!" Sirius complained making the werewolf laugh.

"Our apartments have openings. The Lady owns them. Who knows maybe you can even get jobs here in Japan. You DO have to teach me."

Remus nodded and stood to go talk to the Lady about the possibility. It was turning out to be a very good day indeed. Voldemort and the Minister were in a corner talking peace and about his childhood. A very very good day.


	11. Life Lessons

Well, my night was kinda creepy. I finished chapter ten and then closed my laptop but when I woke up it was open and my jump drive had been pulled out! It's a Writers Ghost. That, or my sister decided to do some late night, early morning reading on her jump drive and I just slept through it.;; So the last chappie was a really happy one. Odd. I don't remember the last time I actually did a truly happy chapter. Is there one in here somewhere and I've forgotten?Hmmm. Well, here all of you go!

Disclaimer: I of course don't own anything but the sad little plot

Chapter Eleven

Heero and Duo were sitting at the table with their coffee watching Kinau happily scarf down pancakes the next day. A copy of the Daily Prophet was in Duo's hands.

"So, Dumbledore got the Kiss last night. That's good.Er...Kinau, what's the Kiss?"

Heero rolled his eyes.

"Dementors Kiss. Classical creepy creature sucks your sould out kinda thing. Leaves you alive but with no conciousness. No sense of yourself. Dementors guard the wizarding prison Azkaban and feed by drinking in one's emotions." Kinau explained, starting on another pancake and downing his coffee once it was cooled down enough to do so.

The perfect soldier stared at his happily eating lover and couldn't shake what he had seen last night. It was horrifying but didn't it deserve alittle horror? The abuse he had suffered had left scars on both his body and his delicate psyche. Kinau had scars of the emotional kind too, scars that would never heal.

"So why didn't you tell us?" He demanded, his peircing prussian eyes staring straight into Kinau's face.

A fork banged into someone's plate but he wasn't sure if it had been Duo's, who had been stealing bites of Kinau's food, or the teen's.

"Why did you kill my only relatives?" The teen shot back hotly.

"Why did Rai see your scars before we did? The important ones?"

"Damn it, Heero! Leave it alone!" He burst out and got up, turning to leave.

Unfortunately for him, Heero wasn't ready to leave it alone or drop the conversation. Kinau felt his arm grabbed from behind and spun around angrily. He was ready to fight for this one, but really didn't want to after the good night they had had. Heero's burning eyes were leveled with his. Damn it, he did not want to talk about this! It was already humiliating and bothersome enough without Heero poking at it!

"Tell me, Kinau. Tell me right now. How did Rai see the scars on your hips before we did?How? After all we've done?" He pressed, his grip on the small,trembling arm tightening more every moment.

He just couldn't let it go, could he?! He had to keep pushing and pushing!

"I showed him them!! Ok?! Is that what you wanted to hear, Heero?! I showed him my scars because he asked. No one ever asked me before. Usually people try to ignore them, pretend that what happened didn't. Rai asked and I showed him them. Because no one ever tried to talk about it with me. No one wants to discuss it. Well, maybe I needed to talk about it! With someone! Is that such a fucking crime?! After all, it's how I got where I am today, isn't it?" Kinau finally yelled.

Tears filled his eyes and slowly, Heero released his arm. The pilot's anger seemed to dissipate for the moment but the suspicion was still there. Still simmering under the surface.

Kinau had had enough. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. It had been a long night last night. He stormed off angrily, not even looking at the two men watching him go. Unbeleivable! Did they have no thought as to what this whole affair was doing to him? He slammed the bedroom door closed, flinging himself onto their bed. He only rolled over to unzip his knee high boots and kick them off. Heero was being a prick but, in his own way, Kinau didn't blame him for it. He would be the same way if their roles had been reversed. Maybe. He was alittle angry at them both, though. They had gone and killed the Dursleys without even talking to him about it first. They had just trolloped off across the globe to kill his only relatives and didn't consider how he would feel about it. He heaved a heavy sigh before burrowing his face into Duo's pillow. They weren't trying to make him mad but he hadn't wanted them to see... Hadn't wanted them to witness the humiliation of what his life had been like before he'd come to Japan. He knew that they had seen. Kinau hadn't missed the looks they had been giving him when they didn't think that he was watching. It just made him bury his face even deeper into the pillow as shame over took him. Merlin, what was he going to do with them?

He heard the door open and could imagine how he looked now. Angst ridden teenager pouting and hiding his face. How juvenile. The bed sank down beside him and a hand began rubbing his back gently. That touch held so much love and tenderness that Kinau relaxed slightly. He let out a sigh. He knew that hand. Heero.

"I'm sorry, Kinau. We should have asked you first. When Rai told us what happened...We just wanted to help. You know that, right? We just wanted to fix this for you." He whispered, his hand never stopping in it's soothing.

Kinau looked up at him.

"I know that, Heero. But...I don't like that part of my life. I thought I had left it back in England...But I guess I was just running. It's humiliating, Heero. Being someone's toy. And at first, I had no idea that there was anything wrong with what they were doing to me. I had grown up that way. I didn't know it was wrong.No one had ever told me otherwise. I never wanted you to see me like that. I would have done anything to keep you from seeing..."

Kinau's voice was soft, almost hesitant. It was as if he didn't think he should be allowed to talk about it. Heero wondered, what must his young lover think of himself now that they knew? Did he think of himself as a whore? A cheat? What sad thoughts were running through his mind while he stared down at him? Only Kinau could answer that and he wasn't fessing up. They didn't really talk much. Not about important things like this. And hadn't Kinau admitted that that was what pushed him towards Rai? For a domestic partnership of several years, that wasn't a comforting thought. Duo wouldn't even come into the room. He thought it was a simple matter of the two of them needing to talk things out and patch up. Heero was beginning to think that something much deeper was going on in Kinau's mind,though. Something new had emerged and it didn't foreshadow good things on their horizon.

O

Kinau walked to Temptations alone, leaving Duo and Heero at the house to prepare for their hit. He wasn't sure why but he had a strange feeling in his stomache. Perhaps because he was finally being forced to confront the past he had tried so hard to erase. Maybe because of something else.

'Tom?'

'Good evening, Kinau. What is on your mind so intensely? I can feel it from Derbershire.'

Tom felt calm tonight. Almost giddy, actually.

'Nothing important. How are talks with the Minister going?'

'Quite well, thanks to you. Once Dumbledore was outed as the bastard he is, the Minister began to see the reality of our world much clearer. I owe you alot, Kinau. Are you on your way to the club?'

'Hai. Heero and Duo aren't going to be there tonight. They have a hit.'

Tom blocked his end of the link for a moment but not quick enough. Kinau caught the pleased feelings that the Dark Lord was experiencing at the news. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about that. He knew that Tom liked him but surely, he knew that there was no way they would ever work out together? He had Heero and Duo after all and that wasn't going to change. Period. End of story. His first class was tonight. With Rai and Tsuki.

' Sorry about that. Are you alright? You seem turmoiled.' Tom said and Kinau could feel him mentally tilt his head.

' I just don't like them knowing that I was my family's bitch all my life. I feel...dirtier now that they know.'

Tom was frowning, he could feel it but before he could get a chance to respond, Kinau was at the club and shut down their connection.

As usual, the over lights were all sorts of moving colors and effects, like a swarm of lightning bugs on steroids and the music was pounding up through his feet. It was worst tonight considering the bottoms of his boots were metal instead of rubber like usual. It was enough to shake his teeth almost. He needed a drink so he could take his pills. Two iron tablets a day. Bitches. He hated the bloody things like a cat hated an overly perfumed flea bath. Quatre, however, insisted that he take them. He swore that Quatre would sign on to be his mother if he could. At the bar, Wu Fei was serving 'special creams' to a couple. He came and slid onto a bar stool.

"Wu-kun, are you not cooking tonight?" Kinau asked, accepting the orange juice that his friend slid him.

"All vamps tonight."

Kinau rolled his eyes, downing the pills with his juice. The couple at the bar started laughing at something another patron said next to them.

Vampires meant Rai would be here.

"Kinau."

Speak of the devil. He turned around and Rai was standing behind him in all black silk with silver thread. It looked very...sexy Three Musketeers. His lavender eyes made him look like some God of Death in human form. Kinau had to blink to focus himself, before quickly searching for vampire tricks that weren't there. Damn. That meant that Rai was really looking as tasty as he though. The very idea made Kinau cross.

"Coming." He huffed and sounding angrier than he meant to.

Rai looked at Wu fei behind the retreating teen's back with a surprised expression. Wu fei just shrugged. He didn't get the sudden mood swings either. The vampire sighed and just followed Kinau up to their balcony. He caught up to the young assassin quickly since his legs were the longer of the two pairs.

"Is something wrong, Kinau?" He ventured carefully.

Always best to be careful around an angry teenager with several loaded weapons on his person. Kinau looked at him before quickly averting his eyes.

"Where did you get that outfit?" Was the simple question that came tumbling awkwardly from the pouty lips.

"It's new."

"It's...nice on you."

Ahhhh. So that was it. A slow, cheshire cat grin spread across Rai's face. It just made Kinau angrier.

"You're laughing at me, you bastard!" He shouted as a heavy blush crept up his cheeks from embarrassment.

"Ah, don't blush too much, kitten. I wouldn't want any other vampires after that delicious neck of yours. I get terribly jealous."

Kinau snorted.

"Your after more than my neck, eechi."

"True."

Tsuki was waiting in the lavishly decorated balcony when they arrived,still bickering. She smiled at the little one whom she considered like her otouto. He was so kawaii! She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Onee, Rai is being gross again." The green eyed vixen complained.

She pulled out a seat for him and he took it with a muttered 'thank you'. Rai stood to the side, still with that same smirk.

"Now, Kinau, tonight I am going to teach you about the social structure of vampires. At the top are your Dominants, or Masters..."

What did you all think? Reviews? Comments?


	12. Loved I not Honor More

Ok, I'm giving you guys lots of chappies cause my life suck;and, currently it is my only joy in life. After five hours of sleep, I was ever so rudely awakened and dragged to the zoo, of all freaking places. Don't get me wrong. I love animals just like the next person but I'm running on caffeine and adrenaline alone and since we went to the zoo, I missed out on the caffeine portion of my day. I usually have at least three good sized cups of coffe before one oclock and today I got none. It's a sad day in my heart. On the upside, my seme is always telling me to look atthe upside, I got a new penguin today and a monkey at he ggift store. Also, I went to see Harry Potter and the Order of the Bloody Chicken yesterday. It was good, but hardly any Tom Felton! Blasphemy! Again, it's a sad day in my heart. Well, enough of this tired authors ranting. Here's the chapter and I hope you all love it so much that you review lots and lots!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter!

Chapter TwelveA State of Panic: Death in the Family

Duo jerked Deathscythe to the left, narrowly missing the blast of a particle gun. Heero was shooting mobile dolls at his back, smooth as if he were writing a grocery list.

"Duo. Stop being so careless." He said frigidly over the COM.

The brunette sighed. If there was one thing Heero Yuy took seriously, it was missions. Actually, Heero kinda took everything seriously. The base's left side blew outward and the chain of events began. The other bombs were triggered by the blast, one by one. Twelve in all, strategically placed around the compound. Duo let out a whoop of triumph, not seeing the Leo behind him until it was too late.

"Duo!"

o

Kinau sighed, taking the trays to the kitchen. Uneventful night. Rai had made passes, he'd ignored them in favor of focusing solely on what he was expected to learn. After, he had served the vampire patrons, gotten flirted with again, ignored it again. It had been just like any other night except the fact that Heero and Duo weren't there. In essence, Kinau Maxwell-Yuy was BORED. It was band night but since the others weren't there, there wasn't any point in performing. Tom hadn't come tonight either. He'd said that he had some important business with the Minister of Magic but would be along as soon as possible. The Lady hadn't left her quarters since the night had begun. It was a busy, but quiet night. He had taken to memorizing the faces and countenances of his patrons. He would likely see them again now that he was the Lady's heir. Rai and the Lady were going to take him to the annual meeting of the Dark Congress, the formal occassion. It lasted for a week and began, the first night, with a ball. Ick. He just hoped that he wasn't expected to wear anything too...out of his comfort range. Knowing Rai, he would probably look like a young vampire lord.

There was a din outside but he shrugged it off. A few of the vamps had gotten alittle roudy tonight, as always. If it was too much, Trowa would shoot someone again and it would be over. Easy. He grabbed the next tray of food and walked out into the main room just as Quatre came running through the door. He looked worried and upset.

"Kinau! Duo got shot down! He's in the Lady's ICU!" He cried.

The information didn't seem to register at first, as if he had heard wrong. Had Quatre just said Duo got shot down? Tom came through the door and he started to smile at his friend before it hit him. Duo...Duo was hurt...The tray slipped from his fingers, crashing to the floor. Before he knew what he was doing, Kinau found himself running. Running as fast as he could through the halls to the infirmary underground. He didn't even hear Tom following him. Didn't realize that Rai had seen his shocked face from the balcony. Duo was laid out on the hospital bed, blood covered with several painful looking burns on his torso. He heard the dictors talk about internal injuries and breaks. Heero was being treated on another bed for burns on his arms but at least he was concious.

He tried to get to Duo but someone was holding him back. Kinau was too grief stricken to even realise that it was Tom that was holding him. He began to cry when he saw them put a breathing tube down his lover's throat. Heero wouldn't look at him but he was frowning. Kinau was dragged out of the ICU at the doctors insistance, crying and yelling that he needed to be with them. Tom pulled him through the back so the patrons wouldn't see him. Kinau went limp in the Dark Lord's arms, his lithe body wracked with sobs. He waited for the teenager tocalm down before setting him on the floor, wrapping his arms around him.

"Kinau...It's going to be alright...Duo will be fine. The Lady will make sure he is taken care of..." He whispered.

Slowly, Kinau's tears were reduced to sniffles and he nodded. How could he not be upset that his lovers were hurt? Duo...He had a breathing tube...The doctors were talking about him bleeding on the inside...He closed his eyes to get his bearings back. He could do this.He would do it for Duo.

O

Kinau's hands shook as he handed the tray to the man on the balcony.Three days. Three days and he had been covering his, Duo's and Heero's shifts. His client nodded to him in thanks. He was the leader of the Lamia tribe. His serpent like eyes were watching the teen with concern. Kinau was a favorite among the patrons, especially The Lady's special friends.

"Thank you." Corinth hissed in parsletongue but got a complete shock when Kinau replied with out thinking.

"Your welcome."

He left the room with the Ali of Lamia's staring at him with a small interested smile on his face. Good kid. He couldn't wait to do business with him but he would have to have a word with The Lady about her heir's emotional state. Kinau's mind was filled with Duo and Heero. What if Duo died? What would he do? He had always thought that if anything happened to them...He was so tired...He sat on the floor in a corner. Just to rest for a minute. He sighed shakily. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. He had even been sleeping at the club and the doctors had said that Heero and Duo wouldn't be able to work for quite some time. A month and a half for Heero alone.

He couldn't restrain the tears that welled up. He was tired, scared, frustrated and he hadn't eaten so his anemia was starting to set in, pills or no pills. He buried his head in his hands. How much of this could he take before he was overcome? He hadn't even seen his lovers except for when they were both forcibly drugged so they could sleep. At least Duo was stable but he'd needed surgery. Kinau didn't even hear the vampire walking up to him.

"Kinau, are you feeling well?" Rai asked calmly.

Kinau looked up at him and his vision swam. He shut his eyes quickly, lookingback down. He was not going to get sick.

" I'm just scared for Duo and Heero..."

Rai looked down at him with an odd expression. An expression that Kinau didn't understand.

"You want them safe?"

"Yes." He said, glaring at the floor.

Why was Rai asking him this? It was stupid and a waste of time. He just needed some sleep and some food. That was it. Not any of these stupid, pointless questions.

"You would do anything for them?" Rai's eyes were filling with excitement even though his face never portrayed it.

"Yes, damnit! I want them safe! What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" Kinau yelled in frustration and anger, shooting up from the floor.

Was Rai mocking his pain? His vision swam and he felt himself fall. Strong arms caught him around the middle, pulling him against an equally strong chest. Kinau's vision was black but he felt Rai lean down next to his ear.

"I could make it happen, Kinau. I could keep them safe. All it would take is one small word. You know what I want from you." He whispered, making the shivering teen whimper.

"You want to turn me..."

"Yes."

Was it worth it? Was Heero and Duo's lives worth it? Worth an eternity as Rai's lover, watching them together and never being able to be apart of it or even see them. He would never be able to see Duo laugh while Heero made them all pancakes. Never be able to have those moments during a hit when they shared that look. The look that said: " Back me up because I trust you to do it". Rai really could keep them safe, as much as he hated to admit it. The Lady had asked him, if it came down to it, would he be able to give it all up and be Rai's mate for the people of the club. He had said yes. Now he was proving that he could follow through. It was his duty as their lover and the Lady's heir.

"Alright...You win." He whispered before blacking out.


	13. Misery Loves Me But You Don't

Here we go! The next chapter. I'm having abit of problem though. I try really hard to update my stories at about the same time but I'm writing more on this story than on my other. Hmmm. Oh, well. Once school starts up again, I promise to update more often! I always have loads more time at school. Kinda contradictory, huh? But I digress. I will put out more chapters on A Taste of Midnight when school starts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing blah,blah,blah I'm not making any money same old same old.

Chapter Thirteen

Kinau had been silent ever since Heero and Duo had come home. The Lady, after hearing about the deal between himself and Rai, agreed with the vampire when he had said that Kinau should tell his lovers sooner rather than later. Tomake it easier and give them more time to say goodbye, she had put it quietly. He had done everything since they got hurt the past week. Even now, he was cooking pancakes while his beloveds were sitting at the table. Kinau was thinner than he had been in years and dark bags big enough to lay an elephant in were under his eyes. He had been covering all three of their shifts at the club. Heero and Duo were having a light conversation about what was better: sex, chocolate or a good old fashioned killing spree. It was a tie between the killing and sex because, as Duo put it, killing was like a kind of sex. Kinau's lip was trembling outside of his control. He couldn't help it. He was going to lose them in just a few short days and they didn't have any idea. He flipped the last of the pancakes onto the plate with the others. The sorrow was overwhelming but he had to hide it. He couldn't let them see so he disguised it with irritation or anger at their attackers or even at anything else he could find. Like stress.

" But I can't think of anything better than crawling under the sheets, sweaty and ready to blow with you and Kinau waiting." Duo sighed wistfully, a lustful look in his eye.

He winced in pain as his burns were aggravated once more.

"I'm fine." He said merrily, acting as if he didn't have serious burns at all.

Duo wouldn't be having sex again anytime soon. Not until his burns healed and the doctor cleared him. It almost made Kinau smile to think that in a couple of days, his lover would be itching with need. Not that it helped any. He wouldn't be able to touch them. Not with Rai's claim over him. The thought upset him greatly. He wouldn't be able to truly say goodbye. Kinau walked over and slammed both the plate and the syrup onto the table hard enough to crack the porcelain. Heero looked up at him blankly and Duo jumped backwards only to wince in pain once again.

"Hey! What gives?!" He said indignantly and somewhat angrily.

Kinau had been irritable and angry at everything since they had come home. He had been quick to provocation but he was very tired and hadn't been taking care of himself recently either. Heero doubted that he had been snatching more than an hour of sleep a night.

"You are NOT FINE, Duo!!! You're HURT! Don't you understand that?!" Kinau yelled as he blew up at one of the most precious people in his life.

Kinau spun around, leaning heavily on the counter that was still sprinkled with pancake pre-mix and thick gobs of the white almost liquid. Tears threatened to overtake him as he gathered his bearings. Closing his eyes, he breathed heavily. When he opened them again, the room was silent and he felt more together. At least alittle.

"I'm going to let Rai turn me." He whispered but he knew that Heero and Duo heard.

He knew because it was like they both stopped breathing. As if the weren't there at all. Kinau turned around to make sure that they hadn't left the room and he hadn't noticed. That would have been bad. When he saw that they were indeed still sitting at the three-seater, staring at him as if he had done something heinous and disgusting, he felt infinitely worse. Heero's eyes were blank. They may as well have been bottomless pits. Duo looked disbelieving at first, then shocked and soon after his eyes filled with rage. The older pilot stood while Kinau's eyes were leveled at the ground. Kinau didn't see the hand raised until a fierce CRACK rang through the room. Heero's eyes widened but went unnoticed.

"How could you…?" Duo whispered furiously but Kinau gave no answer, "How?! Why?! Why would you do this?!! I knew it! I knew you were going behind our backs but with a fucking VAMPIRE  
?!!! That is just sick! And I'll bet you just LOVE your pet Dark Lord! Tell me does he watch or does he fuck you too?!"

He screamed, fury taking over all logical thought. Kinau felt that hand that had treated him so gently in the past hit him again. And again, until he was kneeling on the floor, still silent while the hits kept coming. Suddenly, they stopped and Heero was standing beside Duo. A cold icy anger had taken hold of the man. He wanted to see Kinau hurting like he and Duo were hurting after learning of their lover's duplicity. He gave the teen such a glare that it wouldn't have even graced the lowliest of scum.

"Let's go, Duo. We don't have to give consequence to whores and traitors. Traitors of the worst sort. Let's go to bed. I'm in the mood for some more…pleasurable activities. Something a little more tasteful." He hissed, pulling his partner out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom, making sure that Kinau could see.

Kinau heard the bedroom door lock through the cloud of his shock and despair. Their words were ringing in his ears. Somehow he managed to crawl to the couch and curl up around one of the throw pillows. Only once he was seated there did he let out his tears. He could hear the sounds of Heero and Duo's lovemaking from his place in the living room and knew at least they couldn't hear him cry. Still, he bit the pillow, trying to stifle the cries. Kinau thought for a split second that he shouldn't have made the deal but quickly smothered the thought. That decision was going to keep Duo and Heero safe. He was infinitely grateful to Rai no matter what happened because at least they would be able to go on with their lives. He had been an intruder in their lives from the start. He had barged in and taken their kindness for granted, making a home for himself with them where he didn't belong. How dare he? How dare he interfere in their happiness? He had taken some of that happiness for himself selfishly when he had become their lover. Maybe he should have just stayed in England. Somewhere other than with the Dursleys. Was that possible? Could he have gone anywhere where Dumbledore wouldn't have found him and sent him back? Doubtful, and if he had he would have had to live with someone else, infringing on their lives. He should have just killed himself. Just taken his aunt's kitchen knives and run one through his bastardly black heart. Kinau felt his vision swim before he blacked out completely.

Sometime in the night, the distressed teen slipped back into consciousness. He wasn't sure what had woken him but the apartment was silent. Heero and Duo must have fallen asleep. The thought of them and what they had done brought a fresh wave of tears that overtook him for some minutes. His cheek still hurt from where it had been repeatedly smacked, over and over. Kinau felt weak. He realized, not wholly surprised, that he hadn't eaten hardly at all today. He swore under his breath at his anemia and gently 'accio'ed the plate of pancakes that had been left on the table. Even cold and bare, they were delicious to his empty stomache. He ate four of them before he was finished. While he chewed on his dinner, he pondered over what he could do. He didn't have work tommorrow but Duo and Heero did that night. Maybe he should just leave? He could go to the Lady. She would know what to do. But his thoughts were hindered by the wave of nausea that came when he realized that his beloveds didn't want him anymore and he rushed to the bathroom to heave all of his food. Kinau winced. He hated to puke. He could just go to Rai early but...no matter what they did, he didn't want to leave them. And there was still Trowa, Quatre and Wu-Fei. Would he ever see them again? He would go and visit them tommorrow. Kinau slowly made his way back to the couch.

oOo

Now Evan wasn't exactly the most virtuous man in the world or underworld. He was a Shade, destined to stay on this mortal realm in the service of his beloved Lord Rai. He had been a vampire in life and had relished in the kill. He had been a mercenary and a hard man. But the scene that he had just witnessed through the scan of the Maxwell-Yuy home was enfuriating and sickening. How the two pilots had treated their kind lover was unjust and cruel. And just for admitting to becoming a vampire!!! He growled low in his throat. If he could, he would go down their and rescue the trembling child from their ungrateful and mistreating care. Unfortunately, such was not his job. He had been instructed to remain silent but vigil in his watch and to protect the two pilots and Kinau while he was there from harm. He watched over the young boy as he cried himself to sleep once more, utterly beside himself with shame at not being able to help. Rai however had specifically told him to make sure his presence went unnoticed. Damn! He'd never been able to stand such situations like these. His lover sat beside him, clearly thinking the same thing. Elayna shook her head in disgust. She hated humans and the way they treated eachother.

"The way they treat their mate is disgusting, Evan. If only our Lord would kill them and get it over with, his youngling could be him at last." She fumed, tossing her thick silver braid back over her shoulder.

"It isn't that simple, love. The youngling is reluctant. He is still in love with the humans, even though they have made their stand on his choice clear. He will see that our Lord is best for him."

A long silence stretched between the two while they watched the child sleep fitfully. Elayna took him hand gently, the heat of her skin a joy against the coolness of his own.

"I'm glad you would never treat me so. You were always there for me, even when your clan despised you for it. I'm sorry." She murmured with a sigh, that peculiar accent she had making her words all the more beautiful.

He smiled and squeezed her hand in return.

OoO

Kinau jerked awake, automatically on alert and wondering why he was so sore. Then Heero and Duo came out of their bedroom. Heero fixed him with a death glare that could shrivel even the bravest of hearts. Duo ignored him as best as possible until they had to walk by him to get out the door. Apparently they couldn't bare to be in his presence until it was time for them to go to work.

"We've decided that it would be best if you left. Preferably before we get back. We don't want to see you anymore. So just go on to your _vampire_. We are over so...Don't come back." Duo said blankly, his glare piercing through Kinau's heart.

They both left without another word. When the door closed, Kinau barely even heard it he was so immersed in shock. He never thought that it would go so far...He never thought that they would be so angry. Where was he supposed to go? He bit his lip until he felt blood trickle down his chin. Curling in on himself, he breathed hard, trying to make the world make sense again. Oh how Dumbledore would laugh at him! He would bet anything that that bastard was having hysterics in his grave. The very thought made Kinau stand up, only to sway alittle before he regained his balance. It was pouring sheets outside. The sky was so dark that it looked like dusk. Kinau barely registered what he was doing. If one were to ask him what he did in those miserable hours, he couldn't say. When he finally opened the door, it was even darker out and the rain even harder in it's fury. In his hand was a single framed picture of the three of them surrounded by Quatre, Wu-Fei and a laughing Trowa. It had been taken on Kinau's fourteenth birthday. He walked slowly as if one condemned tothe level above their's, getting soaked all the way. The apartment levels were seperated by a black metal pathway that stood open to the elements. When he finally came to apartment number 503, he knocked softly. Surely, they were home. But...What if Duo and Heero were inside? Kinau felt his insides cringe and he unconciously backed away from the door. Was he afraid of them now? Yes. What if they had told the others about his treachery? Would they think him disgusting too? He leaned against the door, feeling his knees give and hit the hard platform. Hot tears cascaded down his face and he let them come. He couldn't stop them. He huddled around the picture until the door behind him opened and he looked up. Quatre was standing above him with the saddest look on his face that Kinau had ever seen.

"Do you hate me now, too, Quatre?" He whispered, dissolving into sobs.

Behind them, he could see Trowa stepping out of the kitchen with an apron on and Wu-Fei getting out of the shower. Quatre leaned down to hold the miserable boy tight in his arms, tears filling his eyes at the sight of his broken friend.

"No, Kinau. I don't hate you. I know you only meant well."

Kinau felt himself picked up and carried into the house, dripping wet and crying with the picture still in his hands.

Wu-Fei wrapped a towel around him trying to dry him off alittle and surveyed the scene. Kinau was still wearing the clothes from yesterday that he had worn to work and his hair was a mess. On his cheek was a huge black and purple bruise. Trowa turned off the television and took of the oven mits he was wearing.

"Kinau, what happened?" Quatre asked and kneeled down to get a good look at the downcast boy he loved so much.

Kinau took a shakey breath.

"I told them. I told them about deciding to let Rai turn me."

The three pilots shared similar looks of anxiety. Wu-Fei tilted his head up with a gentle hand, turning it to the side to see the bruise better. His eyes flashed with fury that someone had dared to hit him.

"Who gave you this?" He hissed, glaring at the offending discoloration.

Kinau bit his lip again, refusing to look at him. If he told him, Wu-Fei would go after Duo. What would happen then? Someone else would get hurt and it would be all his fault...His hesitancy made the chinese pilot frown deeper.

"Kinau..."

"Duo." He finally answered at his friend's warning tone.

The silence that stretched after his answer scared Kinau more than Wu-Fei's glare. The fear buried in his heart, worming a cavity there where love used to be. What would he do without Duo and Heero? What else was there...? He had only agreed to Rai's deal because of them but now they hated and despised him. What more was there? Nothing. There was nothing left for him. It was a thought that would stay with him for the next day and ahalf.

oOo

Kinau sat up in Wu-Fei's bed where he had been sleeping that night. A large pair of pants and an oversized t-shirt were layed out for him on the end of the bed. Wu-Fei had already gotten up for the day. Outside it was still raining just as it had the day before when he had come to their home. Quickly, he dressed and tried not to think about the turn for the worst his life had just taken. His friends' apartment was just like Duo and Heero's excpet the decorating was much cozier. Of course, Quatre had decorated this one so, naturally, it was nicer looking. The walls were all painted a soft inviting blue that almost looked purple in certain lights. The doorways and entryways were all white. The three pilots all sat at the breakfast table around omelets, rice and a soft flakey sort of pastry that Quatre called a kunafa. It smelled heavenly but when Trowa offered him a plate, Kinau's stomache turned. Instead, Quatre plunked down a glass of white grape juice and three iron tablets. He had forgotten that he had an extra bottle of medication here...He whispered out a 'thank you' and the blonde smiled at him. After swallowing the pills, however, all he could do was sip at the juice. He knew that his friends were sharing concerned looks over his head but couldn't bring himself to care. He felt...empty.

"We have to go to the store today, Kinau. Is there anything you would like?" Quatre asked cheerily, but got only a negative response.

"No, thank you."

He heard a small sigh come from one of them but ignored it in favor of staring down at the table. The pounding rain slammed against the window pane outside. The whole house thrummed with the sound. Breakfast was cleared away but Kinau's plate was left in hopes that he would at least pick at it. They got ready to go, Quatre and Trowa to the grocery store and Wu-Fei to the auto-repair shop. It was a sad affair. Kinau watched them all get ready and felt lonelier than ever. Quatre had felt his forehead and an instant later deemed him too unwell to leave the house. He said he had a fever but Kinau felt fine, if only slightly dizzy if he moved too quickly. They bid him farewell and promised to bring him back some mochi before leaving him alone. He sat for some time in the silence just listening to the rain pound the small home. Just sat there, curled on the couch just as he had been the night he left home.

_'Whore! Traitor. We don't give consequence to whores or traitors...How could you?! Don't come back. I knew you were going behind our backs but with a fucking _**vampire**

It would be better if he just...He had nothing left. Nothing left for him to give. He was drained. Completely without hope. He reached under the coffee table where he knew Trowa kept his emergency throwing knives. He fingered the sharp edge with a slight smile. Duo didn't want him to come back. Neither of them did. And he always gave them what they wanted. Clutching the picture to his chest, he walked toward the bathroom with the blade in hand. He hadn't let go of that damned picture since he got there. Kinau kneeled down on the cold tile of the bathroom. He didn't want to get his dirty blood on their clean carpet and cause his friends even more grief. His hands were shaking and he had a moment to think that maybe he really was sick before shrugging it off and making the first cut. It welled blood fast. He'd cut deep. He made an 'X' on each wrist. They didn't need him anymore. So what use was he? It was better if he just went on to whatever came next. He didn't want to hope or wish. It only hurt in the end. As his vision began to blacken, Kinau felt tears slide down his face. He could feel the knife slip from his numb fingers and he squeezed the frame tighter. Half concious, half not, he imagined that he heard shouts. Someone screaming his name. Too late...He blacked out.


	14. Intent

Hello, readers! My, I got some very good reviews from all of you about the last chapter. It made me drop everything I was doing to come in this hot office and type this chapter! My new chapter for A Taste of Midnight will be out soon enough, I've already gotten started on it! As a birthday present to myself, I'm going to try and post this chapter, the next Taste of Midnight chapter and then another one on this story, all before my birthday this month! In between doing my english paper and all...It'll be a birthday present to myself. Right, well, here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing so sod off you vultures!

Chapter FourteenIntent

Wu-Fei set the groceries down by the open door, his senses screaming in alert. The apartment was dark but the scent of fresh blood permeated the place. He pulled his gun silently, motioning for Trowa to go one way and Quatre the other while he checked the bathroom and kitchen. The place was eerily silent. No sounds of Kinau shuffling around in the kitchen, nor the soft sound of him breathing in his sleep. The TV wasn't even on. None of the lights were on either. Odd. He stayed close to the wall, peering into the kitchen around the corner of the doorway. All clear, but where was Kinau? The hard knot of anxiety had not moved from his chest, in fact, it had tightened considerably. He silently crept further down the hallwall, the wall cool against his skin. The bathroom light was the only one on in the house. It's dim glow shone down the hall. That was when he saw the dark edge beginning to soak into the carpet. Wu Fei quickly holstered his gun and turned the corner. What he saw made him forget years of training and run into the room crazily.

"Kinau!!" He screamed.

His little brat was lying on the cold tiled floor in a poll of his own blood. Wu Fei watched him lose conciousness just as he came in. It took all of two seconds for Quatre and Trowa to join them, but Wu Fei didn't even register their presence. He picked up Kinau as fast as he could without injuring him further. His eyes briefly found the knife sparkling in the blood at his feet before he rushed to the backroom. In case of an emergency ever occuring, The Lady had given them a special box. A portkey, she had called it. He was just to say the password and it would transport him and anyone with him to Temptation's back room hospital. He grabbed it, carefully clutching the dying child to him.

" Sanctuary!" He yelled and felt an awkward tugging behind his belly button and they were gone.  
They were rushed through to the emergency room as soon as they arrived as if the Lady had known they were coming. Kinau was taken from his arms and taken to a hospital bed. The Lady was at his side within minutes but all Wu Fei could do was stare at the scene with grief so overwhelming he was numbing to anything else. The melodic music of the Lady's voice broke through.

"Wu Fei! Pull yourself together. Kinau needs you to be strong. Now, tell me what happened." She demanded.

He nodded slowly, turning away from the gruesome sight to look at her. She looked grim but no less beautiful.

"Kinau tried to kill himself. We came in from shopping and he was just laying there on the floor...bleeding." He whispered the last word.

She frowned deeply, looking at Kinau's prone form. They both flinched as the heavy beeping of the Kinau's lifeline going flat. Quatre and Trowa chose that moment to appear, also using a secondary portkey that Kinau himself had made. Quatre let a heart wrenching sob when he heard the sound. The many doctors surrounding Kinau were busy reviving him with both magic and muggle medicine. It was Trowa who finally got Quatre outside into the hallway. It was a gesture that Wu Fei appreciated and Quatre would later. The blonde was overcome with hysterics. He, however, refused to go. He should have seen this coming. Kinau should not have been left on his own at a time like this. The chinese soldier felt partially responsible.  
Outside, Quatre was trying to calm himself. Trowa held him tightly, trying to comfort him to little avail.

"What if he dies? What if Kinau DIES, Trowa?!!" He sobbed, shaking him.

Trowa wished he could answer. But he couldn't. He didn't want to say it out loud, but the chances of Kinau recovering were...slim. He didn't utter a word but silently, he sent up a small prayer to whoever may be listening. If it would help Kinau, he would do it. Hell, if it would help, He would sell himself to Rai or Kinau's Dark Lord. The door at the end of the hall burst open and said Dark Lord came running through as if his whole world depended on it. He had the snarky potions master at his heels.

"Where is he?!" Tom yelled.

He seemed desperate. Who knew, maybe he could help? Trowa knew nothing of wizards, or their craft.

He nodded towards the stark white door. Tom whispered his thanks and the next second both he and Snape had disappeared through the door. Inside, Trowa was boiling. If Kinau had just gotten with the Dark Lord they wouldn't have this problem. It was all Maxwell and Yuy's fault!! How dare they treat such a kind and compassionate soul so abominally!! Quatre's tears had stemmed into little shivers of pent in emotion. He released his lover at last, letting him stand on his own. He was just about to ask if Quatre was alright when the door that had just moments before produced Voldemort, produced instead the two objects of his hatred at the moment. Duo and Heero had obviously just returned from a hit for Duo was still high on the adrenaline and covered in blood. They approached to move into the emergency room for their post hit evealuation. Some piece of Trowa didn't want them to see Kinau like that. To see what they had done to him. Theydidn't deserve it. He stepped in their way.  
Duo looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, Trowa. What are you doing here?" He asked but as soon as the words left his mouth, Quatre spun around and with all of his might, punched Duo right in the face.

The move was so unexpected, even Trowa had to stare in surprise. Duo reeled back, fury erupting on his features.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He yelled.

Heero's eyes had darkened and he had taken a step closer to his beau. However, the raw hatred in Quatre's eyes put both soldiers on edge.

"What for?!! Kinau is in there DYING because of you and your pathetic fuckups!!!! You make me sick!! How could you say you loved him and then treat him this way?!!?" the usually calm mannered blonde screamed so loud even the doctors in the emergency room could hear.

Duo and Heero looked shocked. It was as if Heero's whole soul froze at once. Trowa felt pride swell in his chest for Quatre. He had never seen the man so furious, even though Quatre DID have a protective streak when it came to the youngest pilot that was a mile long.  
Heero and Duo both pushed past them, ignoring the yelling that was still going on even though they would no longer hear it. Quatre, it seemed, couldn't stop once he'd started. Kinau's lifeline had flattened once more when they entered and the doctors were scrambling around trying to revive him. It seemed no matter how many times the revived him, Kinau flattened again. It was as if he had just given up and his body was no longer fighting. Kinau was dying. Heero stood rooted to the spot, staring at the small boy surrounded by fretful doctors and tubes of every kind. One man had a bag connected to Kinau's mouth and stood pumping it every few seconds to work his lungs manually. Dark heavy rings lay under the teen's eyes and he was thin and pale. Wu Fei stood by the Lady just staring. He didn't want to believe it. Duo looked up at Heero and a strange look lay on his face, one he had never seen there before. Guilt. His eyes focused on the deep Xs that severed Kinau's wrists.

"He wanted to die..." Heero whispered, despair thick in his voice.

"This shouldn't have happened...It shouldn't have happened..." Duo kept repeating it like a mantra, not daring to believe what he saw.

"This is all our fault." He said at last.

They were both unwilling to look away from the sight of their once time beloved laying prone on the hospital bed.

"You're damn right this is your fault!" Wu Fei glared.

His hatred could be felt by everyone in the room, even the ghost sitting in the corner watching the scene with solemn eyes. Duo's soul seemed to shrink in on itself as Wu Fei's words cut him deep. Heero had turned to an ice statue beside him. The chinese man stepped up close to Duo, not giving him the option of avoiding his gaze.

"And if you ever, EVER, hit Kinau again, it will not be him who is on that death bed."

Duo nodded but was otherwise unresponsive. Heero and Duo were both in turmoil. How could they have lead Kinau to this? They had never intended for him to die. Only to feel guilty for what he had done. How could they have treated him so abominally that he felt that he was better off dead? Wu Fei still had Kinau's blood soaking into his clothes. He had been there for Kinau when they hadn't. Even that bloody Tom had been there for him more than they had. The thought sickened and ashamed them both. The doctors stabilized Kinau once more. What appeared to be the head of the ER approached the Lady looking grim.

"He's stable but not for long. He's just...shutting down. We're putting him on a ventilator now but unless something drastic happens...I don't expect him to survive. I'm sorry, my Lady." She whispered, feeling every bit of a failure for not being able to save the usually happy child, "He's in a coma now."

She sighed heavily. The Lady was silent for a moment. She was losing her heir.

"Give him three blood replenishers."

"Three, my Lady?"

"Yes, and have a care. Kinau won't die if I have anything to say about it."

oOo

Rai sat alone in dim red room. It was one of the Lady's private suites. He sipped a glass of red wine, laced thickly with a little something extra, his thoughts on the boy laying comatose in the ER. And on the ghost hovering a his side. He didn't move or shift his gaze but spoke none the less.

"Your Dark Lord is in quite a state. Why don't you go and haunt him?" He asked, taking another sip blankly.

Mmmm...sustenance. Kinau sat on the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest in a fetal position.

"Tom can't see me...but you can."

His ghostly form wavered and sighed, his eyes so full of forlorn emotion and heartbreak that it reached even Rai.

"Death attracts death I suppose. You've caused quite a stir up, Kitten." The vampire said calmly.

Those sad green eyes looked up at him with an attention that he had never seen Kinau grace him with. It was THAT look that he had given Heero and Duo when he had first come to Japan. When they had first saved him from everything painful he knew. It was a look Rai had never been able to get.  
He downed the remainder of his glass before giving Kinau's transparent form a grim smile.

"I guess I'll go bring all of this to an end. Or a beginning. This time...we'll both get what we want."

Kinau remainded on the floor, looking up at him with that look. Rai turned to leave.

"Rai?" Kinau called to him at last.

He turned his calm eyes to the teen at last, his hand hovering just above the door nob. Kinau couldn't seem to get the words out at first but, at last, he found the courage.

"Will it hurt?"

The question surprised Rai at first. The innocence in it, the trust he was putting in him, took him off guard. Rai smiled at him.

"No, Kitten. It won't hurt. You'll wake up and I'll be there right beside you. I'll never leave you."

With that solemn oath, Rai left the room.

Hurray!!!Done at last! Bet you guys thought I'd given up, huh? Review! 


	15. To die without happines

Hello everyone. Sad last chappie, I know. This one will be sad too. Sorry to disappoint you all that. Pity, but there it is. There will be abit of smut in this one though. Just abit. And it's the moment of truth! The moment we've all been waiting for I think. At least, I have. Have any of you checked out my Colors of the Rainbow story on Fiction Press? I'm almost done with chapter three! Squeedom!! I hope you all enjoyed these sad little chappies. I know I did.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing

You can never have TOO much happiness in anything or you lose sight of what makes it so happy in the first place.  
-Sin Maxwell

Chapter FifteenTo Die Without Happiness, To Love Without Consequence

Rai walked in on a scene that made his blood boil. Duo and Heero stood watching Kinau die, daring to feel regret and fear for him. Tom was using the link they shared to keep the boy stable. Quatre, taking charge after he had pulled himself together, was directing people to where they needed to be while Trowa kept to his side with adoring devotion. Wu Fei was refusing to let the two mournful pilots anywhere near where Kinau was laying. Good for him. They didn't deserve him anyways. The Lady nodded to him as he approached his soon to be fledgling's bedside. His wrists had been heavily bandaged and the hospital gown he had been magicked into hung loosely off of his thin frame. Dark bags sat under his usually bright eyes and a tube protruded fromhis throat that supplied im with the oxygen he needed. It was the most pitiful state he had ever seen him in. Rai sat down on the bed at his side and, immediately, Duo's angry voice cut in.

"Hey! Get away from him!" He yelled, a hint of desperation leaking into his annoying voice.

Rai turned his overwhelming fury towards him at once.

"You have no say in this! It was Kinau's choice!" He hissed and picked up the teen as gently as he could, being mindful of the tubes as he cradled Kinau to his chest.

"He's unconcious! How can it be his choice?!" Duo retorted.

Rai flashed fang, silently warning the man to back off.

"He chose to give up his humanity in exchange for your life. He chose even before this." He gestured down to the monitors and the tubes with disgust.

That shut up Duo effectively. That and the death glare that Tom, and Wu Fei were giving him. Kinau had never looked so frail before. Rai sighed, moving a piece of his sweat dampened hair away from his clammy face. It was now or never.He unsheathed his fangs once more, burying his face into the damp crook of Kinau's neck. Duo made a high pitched moan as Rai bit down. Just as his fangs pierced his Kitten's soft flesh and the first drop of blood hit his tongue, a wave of magic hit him,rocking his whole psyche.He took his first drink and the power surged through him, curling inside him like some great feline stretching from it's sleep. It whispered like a seductive lover, making him swoon under the strain. He would certainly not regret ever turning Kinau.Rai groaned out loud and his grip on the unconcious teen tightened.Kinau's power running through him was addicting. He indulged in a few more drinks, relishing in the feel of it in his body. Unwillingly, however, he forced himself to stop. Kinau cherished his humanity more than anything. He would only thank him later for preserving even part of it. He would be a half blooded vampire. Rai languidly licked the two pinprick holes closed, his eyes finding Tom's red ones. The Dark Lord's face was empty but in his eyes, Rai could read his envy.  
If there was anything he could do to make Kinau love him, even a little, it was this. To save his human side even if there was nothing else left of the life he knew. Keeping that gaze, he slit his wrist with a small blade the Lady handed to him. She had come prepared. It was a beautiful piece of artwork, attached to a tiny silver chain. The blade itself was made of what looked like shining crystal glass with tiny silver runes carved down it's spine. The handle was the same type of moonlight silver.

'Give it to Kinau when he wakes. I made it for him.' She whispered in his mind in the wind on the surface of a pond. Never intruding, but there all the same.

He nodded to her but his gaze was still with the man before him. It was obvious that Voldemort cared about Kinau. They shared more history together than even Duo and Heero shared with him. Perhaps he could make an ally of the Dark Lord yet. Suddenly, someone wholly unexpected came through the door with Quatre. Sirius Black was fretting nervously while the blonde tried to calm him, his lover, Lupin, stood behind him. Rai supposed it was appropriate. Black was Kinau's only family relation. Rai gently removed the breathing tube. It was good that they had come. Lupin was obviously a werewolf so Kinau wouldn't feel quite so alone. He would have to have them come stay at the manor when they left.  
He pressed his bleeding wound gently to the sweet chapped lips and used his "vampire mind tricks", as the ten had called them, to compel the boy to drink. And he did. Rai felt the first weak movement on his skin and his stone heart softened. It was expected that the sire and the fledgling would develope an intimate and deep bond during the Turning. It was an emotional, physical and mental link that they would use for the rest of their lives. Kinau would probabaly find it invasive. Without warning, Kinau's whole body stiffened. The gaunt hand came out of now where to clutch at the wrist provided to him, trying desperately to pull it away.

"Shhh, Kinau...Shhh..." Rai whispered.

His voice had the desired effect. Kinau eased immediately as if recognizing Rai's presence as something familiar in an unfamiliar situation. Instead of pulling the blood away, Kinau pressed it closer, sucking the nourishment down hard. Rai had to draw him in close to his body to get him to release his arm which now had red marks on it from the boy's fast hold. Heero and Duo both looked sickened and horrified. After a moment of still quiet, Kinau took his first labored breath in Rai's arms. The room collectively sighe din relief. It was another moment more before he opened his emerald eyes, fixing them on the face before him with a new light. As if he were an infant looking upon his father for the first time. His pale hand raised to touch Rai's cheek like he half believed he were still a spirit and the appendage would pass right through. As if he weren't sure it were real.

"Rai..." He whispered huskily and then he caught sight of his bandaged wrist and the world came crashing back down on him.

Kinau's face closed up immediately. 


	16. Never Is An Awfully Long Time

Hey everyone!

Rei: **sigh** I love you guys…I'm a Dr.Phil loving person. Even if I've never met you in my life.

Sin: - Isn't she lovable. The word for the day is LOVE. This chapter is gonna be just _full_ of it. Note the sarcasm. So we're trying out this new format for the time being.

Rei: . I like REVIEWS!!! - So review.

Sin: Anyways. This chappie is gonna be full of some angst but a very interesting turnaround for Kinau. Our title is from the newer Peter Pan movie. I love Peter Pan.

Rei: That's right. Poor Kinau...On with the disclaimer woman!

Sin: fine. We, the insane authors of this fic, do not and never will own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. There. I said it. Happy? Crush my dreams.

Chapter SixteenNever Is An Awfully Long Time

Rai stroked his head as the mediwitch checked Kinau's vitals. They were all good and dandy. The Turning had been complete and for the most part uninterrupted. Kinau's mental state though...That was harder to attest to. Rai could feel the dread and exhaustion in his young fledgling through their link. Shockingly enough, he could feel the Dark Lord's presence in Kinau's mind as well. They had been sharing a connection all this time. Despite his inner protests, he found jealousy creeping up on him. Kinau was his. He pulled Kinau closer, baring his metaphysical fangs at the man. Voldemort narrowed his eyes slightly but instead of lashing out, he merely hissed in warning. Rai raised an eyebrow. He had expected a violent man like the Dark Lord to fight back without hesitation. Kinau was witnessing this interaction between them with silent despair.

'Please don't fight...' he begged in a whisper to them.

Rai relented, willing to do just about anything to please the child. Tom breathed an apology through his mind, touching them both gently. He and Rai shared a look. They weren't enemies in this. If anything they should be the strongest of allies, uniting for Kinau's benefit and well being. The vampire silently sent his intentions across to Tom and the Dark Lord accepted with a wicked glee. He was ready to get revenge for Kinau.

Rai turned to Duo and Heero who were still mourning their "loss". He made sure his fledgling was comfortable and secure before he let out his…displeasure.

"I'm taking Kinau away from this place. Away from the two of _you_. You obviously do not know how to treat my kitten and he is no longer comfortable in your presence. I am going to take him where he can be safe from you both."

Tom nodded his agreement but, inside, he was soothing Kinau's frayed and tangled nerves. The poor boy was trembling. It seemed as if Kinau was having a meltdown of epic proportions. Tom wondered for a moment if this was how Kinau had acted when he had first come to Japan. Scared and unsure of everything and everyone. Except he and Rai, as it should be. They would have to work hard to get him back to normal, if his mental and emotional state was anything to judge by. Something was telling him that they would have their work cut out for them. The Lady approached them with a strained smile on her face. She was worried about her heir.

"Of course you will. You and Kinau will need time to bond and strengthen the relationship between you." She said kindly and looked down at the teen, "Kinau, things will be changing inside of you a great deal. You'll be coming into the inheritances of two thrones now but you can always count on myself, your sire and Tom for anything. Do not hesitate to ask. You are like my child. Perfect and innocent in my eyes no matter what you do. There will always be a home for you here."

Quatre nodded, tearing up behind her. He did not want Kinau to leave, but it was for his own good. If he asked the Lady, he was sure she could arrange for him and his two roommates to visit. The thought cheered Quatre up somewhat. Kinau seemed to understand because he too nodded in understanding. He wasn't speaking yet, though. No surprise. He had just gone through an enormous change. He probably wasn't adjusted yet.

Rai stood with the boy in his arms. The vampire nodded to the Lady. Kinau still looked dazed and slightly confused so it was a good time to get him out of the club and away from Heero and Duo. Tom stepped back with a whispered, 'I'll visit tomorrow' in their minds. He walked toward the back door, a satisfaction growing in him when he saw the looks on Kinau's ex's faces as they watched him walk off with him.

OoO

Kinau was carried to a limo sitting outside and he tried to focus on the more mundane. He needed some way to keep his sanity. 'A limo. Of course Rai would have a fucking limo waiting.' He thought with a weak eye roll.

'I heard that.' His new master whispered with a laugh in his mind.

The teen looked up at him when they were seated comfortably. Well, sort of. Kinau ended up straddling his lap, still inthe vampire's arms. The fact that the position didn't even faze him brought more concern to his mind than the actuality. He looked at Rai's eyes and suddenly, without warning, he burst into tears. Rai pulled him close, trying his best to comfort him. It had been a long day for them all but for Kinau...it was a huge change in a short space of time. He would need more time just to comprehend it all and even more to adjust. He was tired and hysterical. Something Rai was doing was calming his hysteria and within twenty minutes, he was laying calm in his maker's lap. The man looked down at him finally with a small smile.

"Feel better now?"

Kinau nodded a little. He felt stiff and odd. The feeling he got just before a lot of pain hit him. He felt unsure of himself for the first time and tried his damndest to grasp onto what was the same. Rai. The vampire had been telling him for years that he belonged to him. Heero and Do had been telling him for years that they loved him. If they didn't work then why didn't he go with Rai? Yes, he was physically going with him but why shouldn't he commit to being with him? Good question. He finally inwardly shrugged, said to hell with it, and pulled the man down. Their lips connected in a searching, desperate, harsh kiss that left Kinau gasping for air, the sides of his vision grey from the passion. Rai looked pleasantly surprised. Now, at least, he could say that his courting had paid off. Kinau's soul was aching for someone, some small thing to hold on to. Rai was that anchor.

Rai ran his hands through the silky black hair with a jerky, desperate motion. He had waited so long for his attentions to be returned. Now he had to make sure that they were true. His eyes pinned the emerald orbs to him with a hard stare.

"Kinau, are you **sure** that this is what you want? If you commit to this, you are committing forever. Forever is an awfully long time." He said calmly but his hands were shaking and his blood was still racing from the magic he had absorbed from his young ward.

The teen in his lap nodded, almost shyly. Awww. Kinau had not been shy around him for **years**. Not since he had adjusted to life in Japan. It was even more endearing.

"I...want this." Kinau whispered almost so softly that it couldn't be heard over the sounds of the city outside.

The rest of the trip passed in relative silence. It was odd but nice just to enjoy some one's presence again. It was almost as if he were relearning how to breathe. He would never let Rai know (even though he probably sensed it through the link they shared) but inside he was still just as hollow as before. Kinau was pretending, going through the motions of life but not really believing them. He was sore, exhausted, and heartsick. Slowly, he felt his eyes begin to close. The feeling of Rai's aura that he had found so invasive before pulsated and coiled around him feeling, instead, protective and reassuring. He welcomed the darkness that crept around the edges of his vision like fog. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Kinau jerked awake, startling himself. Something had woken him. His sire seemed unconcerned so he relaxed and tried to take in his surroundings. They were still in the limo that had taken him from the place he used to see as his home. That seemed like a life time away now. Then he realized that the vehicle had stopped. Rai pressed the button that unrolled the black window and Kinau stared out at the enormous manor that they had driven to. Mountains surrounded the estate like armed sentries, ready to protect and serve. The vampire that held him nuzzled his ear gently.

"This is our home, Kinau. This is where we live." He whispered gently and the teen didn't miss that he was included in that statement.

It warmed him inside somewhat, chasing away the pain slightly. At least for the moment. The place was lit with flood lights, emphasizing the massive garden and gently sloping land. The scene nearly took his breath away.

"It's beautiful…"

This seemed to please Rai more than anything else he could have said. He was glad that his new childe thought so well of his home. The door was opened from the outside by the driver and Kinau got his first real glimpse of the grand house. It was at least five stories and decorated like an old manor that one would typically see in Europe. The sibling's restaurant was _French_, though. Maybe that's where they spent most of their lives and it rubbed off on how they preferred their home to be built? Tsuki was running out of the doors quickly, gathering her skirts up so they didn't impede her. A gaggle of women in French maid costumes followed hurriedly. It made for an odd sight and Kinau would have been amused if not for the look on Tsuki's face. She looked worried and upset.

"Kinau! Oh, brother! When I heard the news…! What happened?!" She fussed over the blank, empty teen that was being carried bridal style by her brother.

Kinau was glad to see her but he couldn't manage to make himself smile. It would have been a lie anyways. His train of thought brought a wave of self hatred and he slammed his eyes shut, curling up against the pain. Tsuki's eyes grew more grim even though he did not see it. Rai kept walking impatiently.

"In a moment, Onee. I want to get my childe inside where he can get warm. I don't want him to take ill just after being Turned." Rai said calmly although his voice sounded somewhat strained.

Kinau couldn't bare to listen to their conversation so he focused on what was around him in an almost bored fashion. However, the scenery inside the house was far from boring. The whole place was straight from a fairy tale castle. While the colors tended to go more towards blues, purples, reds and grays, there were greens and silvers and white accents interspersed professionally throughout. It was lovely and he already enjoyed being here. The colors calmed him. He was carried silently up a staircase and down a long hallway with only four doors even though the corridor was easily half the width of the house's entirety. They slid through a dark colored door on the left and Kinau felt his heart race in old, unforgotten, unexplainable fear. Even though he knew his sire wouldn't hurt him, the fear was there anyways. Old habits and all. Rai's presence in his mind gave a calming pulse but his nerves were fried. Kinau issued out a whimper, drawing the attention of the two in the room. Tsuki quickly shut the door after her handmaidens were inside.

"You turned him?" She asked, unable to pull the child from her brother's arms.

He finally released the tired and distressed teen so he could be laid down. Rai was surprised that Kinau could manage to be tired after the blood infusion. Usually, he would be up for the rst of the night.

"He's only half, Onee. But yes. I had no choice." There was the slightest hint of a growl in his voice, betraying his own anxiety.

Tsuki looked at the clearly exhausted teen and the bandages on his wrists that still reeked of blood. Kinau was refusing to go the sleep, however. His tired eyes stared sightlessly up at the ceiling and heavy black bags lay beneath the usually very expressive emeralds.

"What happened?"

"Those bastard lovers of his! That's what happened! They called him a whore and a traitor and did all of these things to him just because he told them that he was going to be Turned to save their sorry hides!! He slit his wrists in his friend's bathroom!" Rai yelled but the tone of his voice made the comatose Kinau jerk and the anxiety he had been feeling returned.

The vampire sighed heavily, rubbing his fingers up and down the length of the bandages gently.

"I don't even know how to begin to fix this…"

Like it? Love it? Let us know!


	17. Take Me By The Hand

Awwww! Sad! This story is going to be getting off on a bit of a rocky start. I have had several of you send "Death to Heero and Duo" reviews. Sorry but that won't happen, although they WILL get their just rewards. I'm not really happy about how I've done this story, I must confess. Since I'm doing so many at once, I forget some things that I had intended early on to be major points in the plot and that disappoints me. However, much to my surprise and enjoyment, this is one of my most popular stories on the internet so I must be doing something right! Thanks for all of your support. We couldn't have done this without you guys. Without readers authors are nothing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a small pitiful book section, the plot and three white mice.

Chapter SeventeenMissing You All Along

'_I looked for what I lacked and found that in my struggle I was missing you all along.'_

Kinau woke up to darkness. Rai was sitting against the wall in a plush chair looking thoroughly bored with whatever he was reading. Something light shimmered on the bedside table.

"That's from your dear Lady, by the way. She made it herself." The vampire answered without waiting for Kinau's inevitable question.

The boy picked up the blade, staring at it in rapt fascination. How could something so delicate and beautiful be handmade? Then again, he realized with a derisive smile to himself, he _was_ talking about the Lady. She could do anything if she pleased. He looked at Rai, suddenly wishing for him at his side. Kinau contemplated on the irony of wanting his formerly hated admirer beside him for the simple comfort of his presence. All of the sudden, there was no more wishing, because Rai _was_ there beside him, just as he had wanted. A small kiss was placed on his forehead.

"You've only to wish it, Kitten, and I will give it." He whispered, curling himself around him on the bed.

Rai's arms folded around him and instead of feeling like shackles, they felt like the protection they should have always been. His Sire helped him into the necklace with gentle hands. The feel of his adoring touch made Kinau tip his head back in quiet bliss. He couldn't speak past the lump of emotion in his chest. He looked up at Rai and his eyes were tired and filled with grief.

"Kiss me…" He whispered, almost inaudibly.

The vampire smiled, more of an upturn of the lips than anything. He captured the quivering lips with his own and Kinau wrapped an arm around his neck to keep him close. Rai marveled at how soft and pliant those sweet lips could be. It was…wonderful. So innocent and compelling. Rai knew that he would do anything to see a smile on Kinau's face again.

They parted hesitantly and Kinau's expressive green eyes watched him. His warm hand rested in the crook of Rai's neck still. He didn't want to break that fragile contact. It was too precious to him.

"Am I a vampire now, then?" His soft voice asked.

Rai touched his head lightly, admiring the soft locks and the length of it all.

" Only half. You're half vampire, half human still. I thought it was best that way."

Even if Rai hadn't seen the smile, however small, arch Kinau's mouth, he felt the appreciation run through his mind. His fledgling was fragile physically, mentally and emotionally. Any good news for him would help. The teen burrowed deeper, making an annoyed noise deep in his throat. Rai chuckled alittle.

"It's alright. It will pass."

Kinau nodded but slammed his eyes shut tightly. Rai knew what he was feeling. All fledglings had a time where they were trying to adjust to sharing such a tight, fierce bond with their creators. They suffered from the frustration of feeling like a part of their sires and yet, their physical forms held them from it. It was a very disconcerting and aggravating feeling. Rai remembered when he had felt that way. He had thrown another vampire out of the window of a top floor building. He didn't think Kinau would do that. Likely he would just kill whoever got in the way.

Kinau tugged on a strand of Rai's hair and used it to pull his face down. He wanted to savor that taste. Blood and wine…just like when they had kissed in the back of that limosine on their date what seemed like ages ago. It was an entire lifetime ago. He didn't know what to think about anything anymore but he knew that Rai would always be by him. He always had been, really, even though he had been a jerk. Kinau opened his eyes, he hadn't even noticed they were closed, and found himself pressed beneath Rai, the mattress at his back. His sire's arms were quivering around him.

"You're robbing me of all my control, Kitten. You are not ready for this, nor is it the time for it." He said, his voice shaking slightly at the end.

Years of pent in lust were raging through him all at once. Rai had been absolutely furious when he had discovered that he could not have Kinau years ago…

_**Flashback Land. Fasten your seatbelts**_

_Emerald eyes were staring at him in barely veiled curiosity. Poor thing didn't know what was going on. Rai smiled to himself. This child was meant for great things. He was meant for _him

_"Are you enjoying Japan, Kinau?" He asked from the comfort of the plush chair in front of the fire. _

_The blaze was really redundant. He couldn't feel the heat, he just knew it was there. Kinau, however, made warmth race through him like nothing else had in two centuries. Could he be his mate? Surely not. Whoever his mate was had either not been born or was long dead. He knew immortals who were __a millennia old at least and had waited and waited and waited for their mates. The wait had been so hard for some, that they had chosen the sun instead. He was not weak though. He would bear the wait. But if Kinau really was…He would just have to see. The small boy nodded shyly._

_"I like it here a lot. Heero and Duo are really__ great and the Lady is very kind to let me stay."_

_Rai nodded. He had expected that response. What he hadn't expected was the timid joy that he saw in the child's eyes._

_"How did you get those scars on you?"_

_Kinau quickly clammed up and a quiet determination leaked through the shyness. He would not speak of his scars to anyone. Rai had known this but he felt the need to try anyways. But he wanted to take it one step further. He wanted to see Kinau's determination at it's peak. If this boy really was his mate, his destined partner for eternity, it would not do for him to continue like he was. He needed to get rid of that shyness__. It was cute but it was not practical, nor would it help him in the long run. _

_"I would like to see them all, I think."_

_Before the small teenager knew anything, Rai was right in front of him and a pair of iron arms were around his waist. His shirt inched up over his stomach to his ribs. Kinau jerked in his embrace. He didn't like being touched. _

_"Let go!!" He cried and fear unlike any Rai had ever felt from a single person coursed from the teen._

_Something ter__rified Kinau, really scared him. _

_"I just want to see them, Kitten. That's all. You shouldn't hide this lovely body anyways."_

_Finally, Rai got what he really wanted. The fear fuel the rage and suddenly, Kinau released a blaze of fire harsh enough to force the vampire to let him go. He spun around to the amused vampire._

_"Back the fuck off!! I am not a whore or a toy for your amusement!! __Neither you nor anyone else will EVER see them!! Do you hear me, you jerk?!" Kianu screamed, a full out glare of hatred aimed at Rai._

_His yelling brought the Chinese soldier busting through the room, with Trowa at his heels. The Lady was behind him. _

_"Rai, I see you have been tormenting my newest employee." She said calmly. _

_Kinau was gathered in her arms. He was still shaking with rage. Rai smirked._

_"Not tormenting. I merely wanted one small concession. That is all."_

_"Kinau is off limits.Do you understand that, Rai? _Completely_ off limits."_

_Rai did not like that. At all. _

_**End Flashback**_

Kinau grinned sadly.

"I don't care."


	18. To Hold You Dear

And here we are. Finally!We're getting somewhere! About time, right? I hope this isn't too much for FFN. I'm not completely sure of what the limit is before it gets bumped to AFFN and I don't have an AFFN account. I got some great reviews and many of you want to see Heero and Duo get their come uppances. Don't worry. They will. It may be afew chapters but it will come. I love getting reviews from all of you. I especially enjoy the ones that have helpful suggestions in them. Once again, please forgive me. I have had a few issues getting a hold of my editors so my more recent chapters are not Beta'd. I hope this is not an inconvenience anyone. Kudos to all of you for sticking it in for the long hall and happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Chapter EighteenTo Hold You Dear

Kinau's words echoed in his mind, hovering in the air between them.

_"I don't care."_

Rai closed his eyes in ecstasy. He held Kinau's whole life in his hands right then. The child had handed him the keys to his soul. His lips hovered over his fledgling's soft quivering mouth and he had to force himself to stop that last inch away. Kinau was not ready for the physical aspect of their new relationship so close after his turning. He still was not used to his new body. Freshly turned vampires were fragile for their first few weeks. Half vampires never really lost that fragility even though they were stronger than the average human. They took the same amount of time to adjust to their new forms as full vampires. Rai used every ounce of his self control to get off of his childe and calm his fevered mind. Kind of ironic really. After waiting for so long, now that Kinau was ready and willing to consummate their bond, he _couldn't_. For Kinau's safety, he had to wait. His childe, however, didn't understand. He looked confused and slightly…hurt.

"Why, Rai?" He whispered, not looking away from him for once.

His eyes were vulnerable and deep. Rai sighed shakily.

"I don't want to hurt you. It isn't that I don't want you, Kitten. Your body is very fragile right now and will be for a while as you adjust to your new vampire blood. I could severely injure or even kill you, especially after your recent…episode."

Kinau finally looked away. It hurt too much for him to think about it and the vampire suddenly felt sorry for mentioning it. When Kinau hurt, he hurt. It was as simple as that.

O-xo.o-..

Duo watched his lover walk around as if he were on autopilot. It had been a week since Kinau had been gone. He knew that Heero had gotten next to no sleep all week and Duo could guess why. He was still having nightmares. He saw Kinau on that hospital bed, dying, every time he closed his eyes and when he slept, Kinau was there leveling his heart with that sad, broken look in his eyes. It was those moments that Duo knew. It was their fault. All their fault. He ran a hand through his hair and winced. Ew. He needed a shower. Heero had paused in his actions, his gun cleaning kit half unloaded onto the desk and Duo frowned a little more. His beloved seemed to be feeling the guilt more than anyone. He was suffering. He was supposed to protect Kinau. They both failed miserably. They failed _him_.

Heero seemed to come back to himself and with a heavy sigh and commenced cleaning his weapons. Duo got up from his perch against the kitchen counter and walked slowly towards the bathroom. He never noticed how much Kinau brightened their lives…until he was gone. Their home seemed devoid of life now. Empty and sad. They had earned their despair though. This time, they deserved the hatred Kinau must be feeling for them. They were no better than those horrible people that had hurt Kinau all those years ago. He stripped down to nothing and climbed under the spray that now poured from the shower head. It assaulted his skin with a scalding heat but he neither felt it nor cared even if he could. Nothing seemed real anymore. All he could do was go through the actions of life. He had to just keep moving. He and Heero barely spoke anymore. What did they have to say that would matter in the end? Their thoughts were the same. They were both captured by the vision of their betrayed beloved taking his last breaths in unconsciousness before that vampire took him forever. Why had they thought…Why had he said…? Kinau had never given them any reason to doubt his loyalty or love for them. Why had they thought even for a second that he would ever cheat on them? It was ludicrous. And the whole time, Kinau had been saving them. Duo knew that even now, outside, there were creatures worse than vampires that were there for their protection. He sighed and banged a fist against the tiled shower wall. They were the real monsters.

X

Kinau let his brush stroke the canvas with gentle caresses. Red blurred into the fading sunset on paper and captivated him. Tsuki and Rai both decided that it would be best if he did something to occupy himself. All he had was extra time, though. It was maddeningly unhelpful. The paintings he had done already hung on the walls and he had to say, they weren't bad. His paintings weren't Picassos but they were lovely, considering he'd never painted before. Tsuki had said that he painted so well because he didn't see things the way others did. He looked at things differently. The blade that the Lady had given him hung on its chain around his neck still. He hadn't taken it off since he had gotten it.

"These are beautiful, Kinau. Did you do them all?" Tom asked from behind him.

Kinau jumped a little and glared half heartedly at the Dark Lord. Tom smiled down at him and the teen's irritation dissipated.

"Hai. Tsuki and Rai wanted me to do something."

He smiled a little and allowed Tom's arms to wrap around him comfortingly. Rai was gone so he must have gotten permission to be here beforehand. Otherwise the wards wouldn't have allowed him inside. Then again, Tom was Voldemort.

"Why don't you come and show me your new home then? I might get lost and have to sleep here because I can't find my way out." He teased, poking Kinau in the side just enough to make him giggle.

"Fine, fine. We can get some dinner first. Would you like to have some with me?"

"Alright."

Kinau pulled him down the hall, pointing out things that he had learned in his short stay at the manor. He pointed out his favorite designs and sculptures, Rai's and Tsuki's rooms that rested on either side of his, and the best place to stand and watch the sun set. The kitchens were downstairs and inside, there were three house elves playing poker on a table covered in what looked like an enormous doily.

'The one on the right next to the oven is named Firan. He's a horrible cheat at cards. His sister, Missy, makes the best pie in the world, and Kiran, the youngest, likes to do puzzles with me in the afternoons.' Kinau whispered through their mind link.

Tom stifled his laugh. Only Kinau.

"Hi, guys! How's the game coming?" He asked out loud and all three jumped up from their perches immediately, running over to him.

"Master Kinau! You've come to see us again! Master was in here just this morning to tell us what things you should eat to stay good and healthy." Missy said joyously in a singsong voice.

Her pink body was wrapped in a cloth very closely resembling a sari from the east. The cloth was a deep purple. Her brothers' was both scarlet.

"It is good to see you back again, Master Kinau. We were just wondering when you would visit us smaller creatures again." Firan said with a small smirk and under his enormous bushy white eyebrows, his eyes were full of mirth.

Kinau huffed, as if they had had this conversation many times before. Missy was looking at her brother in a disapproving fashion.

"Just because I'm half vampire now, doesn't mean that you are beneath me. That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. You three…What would I do without you? I don't care if Rai himself tells me I can't be your friend." Kinau hissed passionately.

Tom stood at his side with a smile. Kinau was too cute.

"So good to know that my word means so little to you, my pet." Rai groused from the doors to the kitchen.

Kinau spun around, a blush coloring his cheeks. The three house elves stood still as statues at their Master's frowning face. Kinau bit his lip nervously, looking sheepishly up at Rai. The vampire smiled, all traces of the frown gone from his face, and opened his arms lovingly. The ten grinned. He ran into Rai's embrace, burying his face into his chest.

"I thought you were going to be gone for a couple of days?" He asked with a happy sigh.

Kinau was unaware of Tom's eyes on them but Rai was not. He was staring the Dark Lord in the face.

"I didn't have to stay as long as I expected and I much prefer to see you than sit around a crowd of dead old men. I had hoped I would be here in time for your dinner." His Sire purred, his eyes still firmly on Tom.

The Dark Lord brushed against their minds with his own, easing Rai's jealousy for the moment. Kinau looked between them questioningly but shrugged it off and abandoned his quest for a snack when Rai began leadingly them to his study. He smiled up at them both. This was what life should be. If he weren't so fucked up. He was fucked up. He always had been…He always had been a…Kinau's smile turned in to a blank stare as he mechanically walked, his body going on autopilot. His mind blanked as he forced himself not to relive those terrible moments. His efforts were futile however.

_' You heard what they said. You're a dirty whore. You kissed Tom and almost fucked Rai in the back of his limozine! Heero and Duo have never lied to you before. You should have listened to your Uncle.'_ His mind hissed cruelly.

Inside his head, Kinau stared at himself as if in a mirror, except the other Kinau was smirking cruelly. His green eyes were gleaming with sadistic bliss. The swing he sat on swayed back and forth. Kinau was sitting helplessly on the floor before him.

"But Rai cares about me anyways. And Tom too. Uncle Vernon…"

_' Was right. He was right about you. You can't help but keep the deception going around like some deranged merry go round. Deep down, you enjoy it. You liked what he did to you then and you can't wait for Rai to do the same. You're nothing but the next person's slut. Just a toy for whoever your Master happens to be at the time.'_

Tom hissed in fury as they stopped dead in the center of the hall. He and Rai had both turned to him with looks of horror and anger on their faces. They had heard. He felt his stomach drop.

Ahhhh!! Cliff hanger!! Evil day! But it'll keep you guys (and me) waiting for the next chappie! Kisses to you all and to my awesome Emma for getting me out of the house enough to regain my somewhat debatable sanity and write more!!!


	19. Obliviate

OOOhhhh. A bit of smuttiness in this chapter. Lovely! So with school starting again, I'll be able to write more, so expect new chappies! I know, kind of backwards, huh? I seriously get more done at school than I do at home. How crazy is that? Chapter Nineteen! When we get to twenty, I shall give everyone a cookie. I'll give you a cookie if you review this chapter too! I love reviews. They are my LIFEBLOOD!! Strangely enough, I have actually had this chapter written out for a few months now. I wrote it and figured, 'Hey! I'll use it somewhere!' So when I was going through all my notebooks, trying to type everything out to go on my new laptop, I saw it and it fit in perfectly for this chapter! I was so excited since I just posted chapter eighteen this morning!

Disclaimer: You soft in the head, or what?

Chapter NineteenObliviate

Kinau lay curled on the floor in front of the fire, half on Rai's lap, half on Tom's. The two had found a way to converse without him knowing what was going on. He didn't feel like being irritated though. He was too glad to see them both. He had been lonely without them. Tom was giving his Sire a meaningful look. It was kind of funny, actually. He saw them going through all of the facial expressions of an actual conversation but he couldn't hear a thing. It was like being deaf. Rai's fingers were dancing through his hair pleasantly as the vampire delighted himself in finally seeing Kinau's hair down. His stomach twisted slightly and Rai's eyed flicked to him for a moment. He buried his face in his Sire's neck, inhaling that delicious scent. The buzzing that heralded their secret conversation stopped as the two men looked at him. His stomach gave a jerk this time. Their eyes were filled with tender amusement.

"How cruel of me. You are hungry, my lovely, and I have neglected you." His Sired 'tsked' at himself.

Tom was smiling at them. Rai pulled him up to straddle his hips and peck him gently on the lips before laying him down on the plush carpet. His lover rested above him while pulling the sleeve of his elegant riding coat up, the pale, unmarred skin of his wrist stretched tantalizing before the hungry fledgling and he groaned despite Tom's place lying at their side, enjoying the show. He needed that wrist. The soft, delicious skin on his lips. That hot, powerful blood sliding down his throat. It was usually accompanied by the press of Rai's body against his. He shivered with eagerness. The fresh scent of blood assaulted his nose. Not just any blood, either. The blood of his Sire. Rai offered his cut wrist to him and he latched on with no time wasted. Kinau's legs found their way around his waist. He didn't see Tom's eyes burning as he watched, nor Rai taking in his expression.

He didn't want to have to think of Heero or Duo anymore. He wanted THIS. He didn't want to hurt like that anymore. Tom's hand reached out to stroke his hair gently. This was perfect. Tom's caring hands, Rai's comforting touch and his blood filling him. He knew that no matter how perfect the moment was though, as soon as it was over, he would begin to think of _them_ again. It was unavoidable. If only…he could forget, he thought as he ran his tongue over the healing cut. Tom's mouth was beside his ear now and before he knew it, the Dark Lord was speaking softly.

"Kinau…Rai and I have been talking about it for some time now and we were wondering if you would be willing to accept me…as your second lover.

Kinau thought his jaw dropped off his body for sure. He looked at Tom for a moment, reading the thoughts in his eyes. He was serious. Rai was smiling down at him as if amused by his surprise.

"What do you say, Kinau? Do you take the Dark Lord to be your lawfully mated human?" He asked.

Kinau looked at Tom again and he smiled.

"I do." He whispered.

Tom broke out in the widest smile he'd ever seen and when he kissed him, lightning seemed to shock the teen to his fingertips. The man's hand came up to touch his cheek gently and it was when Kinau saw the wand holster on his arm that the light bulb went on.

He looked at Tom as seriously as possible.

"Obliviate me." He said with a new determination.

His two beaus looked at him like he had finally lost it. He glared at them a little before crossing his arms.

"I'm serious! Obliviate me. I know you can do it so I only forget a certain thing. I would rather know nothing but this life I have now, this wonderful life, "He added when he saw their expressions, "Than have my past life consume me."

Tom shook his head as if he didn't understand.

"Why would you ask that of me, Kinau?" He asked in a confused manner.

Rai's expression had gone blank. The teen looked at him desperately.

"I don't want to think about THAT anymore! It hurts… I just want to be with the two of you. I don't want to think about anyone else but you two!"

With his cry, all of the feelings he had been shielding so hard from them came bursting out into Tom's mind. Rai felt it too, because he reeled, gripping Kinau's arm. The teen's vision blacked from the overload. Regret, hate, betrayal, despair, guilt, suicidal thoughts, the love tearing him between Rai and Tom and Heero and Duo. It was the guilt that seared Kinau's soul to its core.

Tom lay gasping for air on the floor, staring at the ceiling and trying to separate Kinau's emotions from his own. The alien feelings finally retracted. Rai and the Dark Lord shared a knowing look over the still disorientated boy. Rai nodded to him in acceptance. His fledgling needed this opportunity. Tom pulled his wand from its holster and stared Kinau down. This would be the last time he saw that hurt in his beloved's eyes. At least, in the end, Kinau would be completely and utterly theirs. No one else's. He would make the curse able to be broken by Kinau when he was ready to accept it. To accept what had been done to him. Naturally, he would remember Quatre, Trowa and Wu Fei, though. He leveled the instrument between Kinau's eyes. The boy sighed in relief.

"Obliviate."

A pair of green eyes opened and looked up at them. Tom and Rai shared another look over the prone boy. Had it worked?

"Kinau, my pet, are you well?" Rai asked, stroking his face with concern.

Tom had directed his curse to anything that related to his exlovers but something could always go wrong. In Obliviates, sometimes the spell went a little funny. If Kinau didn't remember where he was, then he would be unpredictable. Kinau smiled, slow and unsure. He blushed furiously when he saw the position they were in. Tom's hand lay comfortably on his stomach and Rai was above him with his legs wrapped around his waist.

"I'm alright."

He shivered with pleasure as Tom's fingers gently caressed his stomach. The wicked hand slid upward slowly, teasing his senses as it went. Rai's eyes captured and held him, momentarily making him lose focus. Kinau was mesmerized until Tom's voice whispered in his ear.

"Breathe, Kinau."

He took a breath obediently.

"What happened?" He asked them both.

Tom's lips on his neck stilled briefly before continuing on, all the while sending little shock waves down the teen's spine. It drove him mad every time Kinau gasped his name.

"You were Obliviated." Rai said unconcernedly.

There was no reason to lie to his fledgling. He was determined to have no secrets or untruths between them. After all, that's how Heero and Duo had hurt him so badly. A frown settled between the child's eyebrows.

"Why?" Kinau halted his question before looking at them in fear, "Is it bad?"

Tom ran a hand through his hair and Kinau purred in delight. He leaned into the touch. Inside, the Dark Lord's hatred for the two pilots festered. Kinau was so starved for affection that he rejoiced in the tiniest bit of feeling.

"Not anymore." He bit out.

Tom returned to the little ministrations on the teen's skin. The teen tried to stifle his groan by biting his lip but his try failed as Rai captured his abused mouth punishingly. Kinau was getting excited. Damn. It seemed like forever before they would safely be able to consummate their relationship. The three of them may go mad before then. Kinau was just too tempting.

Smut!!!!! Cuteness!! Tom and Kinau and Kinau and Rai all are finally together!! Squee!


	20. Catch A Falling Star

Je suis vraiment fatiguee. This chappie might not be the best because I'm writing it on the most randomly bizarre but of insomnia ever. So I apologize beforehand. I'm also kind of sick. So that is maddening unhelpful. I am trying my very best to finish this up by the twenty second of February but between school and junk…I'm remaining optimistic though. I just don't want it to end on a crappy note. The ending I've planned may be slightly sappy to some of you but I'll try. There are only a few more chapters to go!!

Disclaimer: I do not, and I repeat for those that didn't catch it the first fourteen times, DO NOT own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. It's sad but true.

Chapter TwentyTo Catch A Falling Star

Kinau poked his head out of the balcony door with the curiosity of a kitten. He wanted to find Rai and Tom! They had been gone too long for his liking. He stepped out when he assured himself that no one was in the long curving hallway. He didn't understand his lovers' need for him to remain unseen but he didn't question it. They obviously had a good reason or they wouldn't ask it. He just wanted to find his mates. Kinau hummed as he walked down the halls, perking his ears up for any sound that would indicate their location. They had said that they weren't going far. Kinau ended up walking the upper level's full circle, never seeing anyone. He stopped in a huff. They weren't up here! The sound of a cart alerted him to another's presence and he turned to see them just as the waiter turned the corner. Tom and Rai's warnings to remain unseen shot through his mind and his body chose the flight response without contacting his conscious mind first. His legs took off, leading him in a stupid circle. He could hear the waiter's shout and the feet running after him and it just spurred him to run faster. He knew that he had been an assassin before he had come to Rai and Tom. It explained his stamina and maybe why this person was chasing him. Had he tried to kill him once or something?

The man slammed into his back hard, taking them both to the floor in a flurry of leather and tasteful emerald robes. Kinau groaned as he hit the floor. He knew that Tom could feel his alarm through the bond and was on his way with Rai. The man above him gasped out when he looked up at him. He was handsome, with chestnut colored hair and blue eyes. Something about him tugged at Kinau's consciousness but he shoved it aside. Now was not the time for a trip down memory lane if he was an enemy.

"Kinau?"

The teen blinked at him owlishly. He knew his name and he didn't sound angry. More shocked and…upset? He certainly didn't sound like he was angry. Kinau dared to venture an unguarded questioning look.

"Excuse me…Do you know me?" He asked uncertainly.

The look of agony, hurt and confusion made Kinau instantly regret his words. Had he said the wrong thing? The man flinched back from him, pulling himself up off of him. The distressed waiter crouched down on his haunches, watching him as if he were a big puzzle that would destroy him unless he solved it. How strange.

- ()-

"Excuse me…Do you know me?"

Heero jerked away from his ex in shock. He knew his pain was written clearly on his face. Kinau didn't know him? _Do you know me?_ The statement in itself made it clear that Kinau certainly didn't know him. What happened? Had the leech done this? He knew that the Dark Lord could. He would just have to flip out his wand and poof. Instant amnesia. He had only seen Kinau's wand himself a few rare times but he knew that he still kept it. Heero rocked back on his heels, an unseemly, unusual gesture for him. He had never before shown his alarm or distress. Only Kinau could bring it out in him.

"Kinau, it's me. It's Heero. Don't you remember us? Me and Duo? What did they do to you…?" He whispered desperately.

"I'm sorry…I don't-"

"You must remember us! We were the reason…We never deserved you. We were so _horrible_-"

The leech and the child-stealing bastard themselves turned around the corner on Kinau's side right at that moment, interrupting what he had been trying to tell him. He needed to tell him! They couldn't interfere! It had haunted and destroyed him ever since Kinau had tried to kill himself. He needed to tell him.

Tom's arms scooped the disturbed teenager into his arms immediately.

"Kinau, don't listen to a word this man has to say. He is a liar and a deceiver of the worst sort." Rai hissed, stepping between his lover and Heero in a protective manner.

Heero's distress dissolved into fury at the two men. How could they do this?! How could they make him forget like this?!

"You bastard! You did this didn't you?! You made him forget all about us! Like we were never there!" He yelled.

Duo must have been coming up to the upper level because he came running around the corner, but on Heero's side. The line had been clearly drawn. When Duo saw who exactly the vampire was protecting so viciously, he went pale. Duo had not taken Kinau's incident or his disappearance from their life very well.

"We did what was best. We did only what Kinau asked us to do. He chose to forget, rather than go on with THAT memory. It is no longer your place to criticize what Kinau chooses." Rai growled.

Kinau looked up at Tom. His eyes were wide and confused. He was beginning to piece things together, Heero could see. Those green eyes that had once smiled at him so fondly looked him straight in the eye. They were now filled with hurt. Again.

"It was you…?"

Duo had not said a single word since his appearance. It was as if he had lost all capabilities of speech. Kinau's breathing was hard and his eyes were getting wider by the second. His fists were clenched so tight in Tom's robes that his knuckles were white. He was terrified. Of them…or of remembering?

"I want to go home. I want to go home now!" He cried, burying his face into the Dark Lord's neck.

Tom rubbed small circles on the teen's back, nodding to Rai.

"We're going, Kinau. It's alright…" Tom whispered calmly.

Heero watched the three walk down the steps, in the opposite direction from them and leave immediately. He never even got to tell Kinau…He never got to say that he was sorry…

Finished! Mwhahaha!!! Love!


	21. A Life Surreal

Alright! I cave! I'm sorry! Chapter Twenty was a little short, I know. I'm sorry! But this one is going to be longer, I promise! Forgive my short chapterness! I have gotten mixed reactions on the last chappie. Some are waving 'Kill Heero and Duo' flags, and some are just excited to see what happens next. But I'm going to take a poll. I already have the ending planned out but I'm just curious. Which pairing do all of you want to see the most? RaiKinauTom, HeeroKinauDuo, or RaiTomKinauHeeroDuo? Review and let me know. I'm very curious. Sirius is very OOC in this chappie and it all sounds really formal near the end but it is meant to be that way.

Disclaimer: Don't own them so suing is kind of null and void, huh?

Chapter Twenty One

Kinau was still shaking in Tom's arms when they arrived home. Tsuki met them at the door looking concerned. Her ladies in waiting were gathered around her anxiously.

"What happened?" She asked with worry but her tone was demanding.

Even if she hadn't been his sister, Rai would not have refused her.

"Those Fighters! Everything was going wonderfully until that Yuy showed up! And of course Maxwell followed him like a dog."

His voice was hissed and angry. Tom laid a gentle kiss on Kinau's forehead. The green eyes looked up at his lover, and tried to force a smile. Tsuki watched him calmly, not wanting her worry to bring him down more. Kinau was trying hard to not be afraid and to be happy for their sakes. Not for his own. She gave him her dazzling smile in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Well, ducky, since you're home early, why don't we go down to the training area? I love when we have those little spars together." Tsuki purred and Kinau's mood instantly perked a notch.

Tom set him down and let him be escorted downstairs by his new sister-in-law. He could see Rai still fuming slightly. They both walked silently into Rai's study and did not say a word until the door was shut and the appropriate silencing charms put in place. The vampire just slid unceremoniously into one of the brown lounge chairs and began pouring them both a glass of brandy from the tray on the side table.

"He was doing so well…" He sighed, handing Tom his glass.

The Dark Lord sighed. Rai was right. Kinau had been making progress. He had gone back to smiling and laughing and playing games with them. He was so loving and innocent it made Tom never want to let him go. He and Rai, despite how they had thought of each other before were good partners. Once they got over the competition thing, they realized that they both had two very compatible personalities. They made good partners and good lovers, especially when it came to Kinau. Tom tipped up his glass and took an appreciative drink. Lovely. The amber liquid burned down his throat.

"Our new guest is set to arrive by Floo tonight. We will have to speak to him about his words. His Gryffindor stupidity and recklessness could break this fragile little situation we have here." He said, situating himself in the chair across from Rai. The vampire sneered. He remembered the first encounter their guest had with Kinau. This time though, it would be under their control, as per the contract they had signed. The Lady was visiting tomorrow with the rest of their guests. He was mainly concerned with the man coming tonight, though.

OoO

Kinau plopped down happily on his bed, the terrible experience from earlier, forgotten. So what if something bad had happened back then? He had a loving family now and that's all that matter to him. He didn't remember those people, so it was irrelevant. He'd been sparing and training with Tsuki for hours, getting used to his vampire blood fast. Despite his unique abilities, however, he was fragile. Tsuki had to be careful with him. His bath had been calming and eased his tired muscles. Kinau's wet hair spread over his bed. He could have purred in contentment. The only thing he needed now was a good feeding. Maybe a snack, too. Mmm….cup ramen sounded good. Rai and Tsuki explained to him since he was only a youngling, their blood alone couldn't sustain him. It satisfied the vampire side of him, but his human side still needed food. Not as much however. A knock sounded on the door softly, but assuredly.

"Come in."

The door opened and Rai stepped inside with a tender smile at the sight of his beloved sprawled haphazardly on the bed, damp and adorable. He had no choice but to bend down and give him a loving kiss.

"We have company downstairs, Kitten. Won't you come down with me?" He asked gently, running a finger along the teenager's collarbone.

Kinau smiled and put on the most adorable pout that he could muster.

"Carry me?"

"Of course, love."

With the ease of the supernaturally strong, Rai hoisted Kinau up onto his back. The fledgling vampire giggled and snuggled into Rai's neck. The feeling of Kinau's breath on his skin made small shivers run through him. He hoped that their guest retired early, doubtful as it may be. He jogged down the halls, ignoring how humiliating the situation could be. If it pleased his mate then he did not care what anyone else thought. Plus, if they worked under him, he could just punish them later. Perhaps not how the Dark Lord would punish his Death Eaters but in a more discreet and long lasting way. His minions only lived and breathed because of his power. It made pissing him off a death sentence. They turned the corridor leading to his den when Rai slowed down to a lazy walk. He needed to give Kinau a heads up so he was at least somewhat prepared for what was about to come. These negotiations were very important to his future and it would not be good for him to become upset when they were so close to total freedom for their people. The Ministry of Magic's ambassador was here to see them tonight. Tomorrow, the Minister himself would visit. He quietly steeled himself.

"Kinau, the man that is here is an ambassador from your Ministry of Magic. He was present at the club when the old Headmaster first found you. He won't hurt you or take you away from us. I promise. He is on your side." He explained gravely, making sure that his childe understood.

Kinau seemed surprised but nodded as a determined glint entered his eyes. Rai laughed to himself. His childe was so determined to be strong and stand on his own two feet. What he hadn't yet realized was that sometimes he would need aid. That was why he had Rai and Tom. They were there to pick him up when he fell. Once upon a time, not too long ago, Kinau had been lost in the darkness. They had picked him up so he could see the light once again. He carried his beloved down the hall before knocking on the second door on the right.

When the door opened, the small house elf ducking behind it, Tom and the Ministry's ambassador sat in two of the chairs around a small ornate glass table. The love seat was unoccupied and was where Rai gently deposited his giggling bundle on his back. Kinau ended up hanging half upside down off of the couch and Rai plopped down beside him. He grinned up at everyone, even the surprised Ambassador. He recognized the man immediately. It was the man who had said that he was his godfather. Sirius Black.

"Mr. Black. It's a pleasure to see you under less extreme circumstances." Kinau said calmly, righting himself at Rai's side.

Once he was right side up, he looked more closely at the man. Apparently, Dumbledore's death had been good to him. He was dressed nicely and was well groomed as opposed to the haggard mess he had been the last time Kinau had laid eyes on him. Sirius nodded looking at him in an almost calculating, thoughtful way.

"Sirius, Kinau, please. I did not expect…to see you so happy here. No offense to your lovers, of course." The man said smoothly, not wanting to offend the people he was staying with.

_"He has amused me greatly, my love. The alleged convict has quite the amount of knowledge about the now deceased old man. He was manipulative indeed." _Tom purred in parsle, his amusement evident even to the two men who couldn't understand him.

Rai frowned. He got annoyed when they used parsletongue around him. In retaliation, he would often speak Greek just to get back at them.

_"Has he now?"_

Sirius just stared in disbelief as parsletongue came spilling from his godson's mouth. He knew that Kinau had a connection with the Dark Lord but he had no idea that it was to such an extent. Then again, he was still in shock over the fact that he was sitting in the same room with Lord Voldemort, the Vampire Lord Rai and his godson, after not seeing him since he was just over a year old, with the exception of that night at the club. He was ready to stand by Kinau's side though, whether he wanted to be Harry, Kinau or even Grande! He was determined to make up for all of the lost time. Kinau looked at him once more.

"I am very happy here. My home is an unconventional one at best, but it is my home and this is my family. That aside, Mr. Sirius, why exactly are you here?" He asked, tilting his head to the side with a small smirk.

Sirius seemed amused. He gestured to the parchment lying on the table in front of them.

"The Ministry of Magic had acknowledged the sorry state that our world is in and that the strife within it will destroy us all if we do not step in. They are taking full responsibility for these problems as well as the terrible situation that Dumbledore placed you in. They send with me their deepest regrets and hopes that you may forgive them and work with them to create peace between us all, The Light Faction, The Dark Faction, The Vampires and your Lady's Neutral Faction. Lord Voldemort, your crimes will be put in the past as long as you desist in killing muggleborns and muggles. The Minister asked f you specifically to be given the title of Headmaster of Hogwarts, if you should accept it. He has come to realize that with hate between the Ministry and the Dark Faction, the Wizarding World will fall to pot."

Tom's eyes were wide but he was very pleased indeed. He liked this new side of the Minister. Maybe the man wasn't a complete moron after all.

"I will gladly accept the position and only ask that a few things be discussed with the Minister at our dinner tomorrow night."

"Excellent. Lord Rai, the Ministry will give full citizenship rights to vampires and acknowledge your clan as the highest authority for vampires on this continent. He will give over the right to deal with all matters that come to the Ministry concerning the vampires, their well being, punishment and their rights to you if you will be willing to work with him on laws pertaining to the vampires that will protect our people from becoming lunch unwillingly. You will receive the funding to start blood banks where willing donors will stay for feedings any time they are needed."

Rai looked pleased as a cat with cream. He shared a look with Tom. Things were definitely starting to pay off. One may think that the Minister was trying to get into their good graces because they had the Boy-Who-Lived. Then again, it was possible that Fudge really had seen the light. Metaphorically speaking, of course. The Ministry usually only took the side of the faction that would benefit them. This was a new experience altogether.

Sirius looked at his stunned godson. Everything was finally going good for him. In some aspects at least. The fact that he would chose an Obliviate over the truth was a sad fact in itself.

"And Kinau, since you are the Lady's heir, Lord Rai and Lord Voldemort's lover, as well as the Boy-Who-Lived, the Minister sees you as the link between them all. That is why he wants you to be the Grand Ambassador between all of them to insure that peace alone reigns. He offers you Hogwarts as your home. The school is yours now. The deed, signed by all four founders will be brought to you. A treaty will be signed tomorrow night at the dinner hosted here and the fighting will finally be brought to an end. It can all be over and everyone wins this time. Now that Dumbledore is gone, everyone is seeing this situation clearly. It will be a great day for us all."

Kinau's surprise grew. Hogwarts…? It was _his_? And Tom was the new Headmaster? He was the new Grand Ambassador too? Merlin's beard…He was willing to bet that Dumbledore had not seen that coming! And Tom wouldn't be the most feared Dark Lord now. He would be the most revered for helping to bring an end to the age old conflict between the Dark Factions and the Light Factions that had been brewing since before Grindlewald's rise to power. Sirius was right. It would be a great day for them all. There would be no more running from their enemies because their enemies were now their allies. Everyone was now working toward the same goal. There would be more rejoicing than the day that Tom had been believed to have been killed all those years ago. More rejoicing than when Grindlewald had been defeated and when Hogwarts had first risen to the skies. Those were all celebrations of triumph in war. This was to be a celebration of peace.

-----------------------------------------------------l

Kinau sat at the head of the table with his beaus at his side and the Lady on the other. Fudge sat beside them chatting amiably about the status that Tom's Death Eaters would hold. Apparently they would be given the status of his Elite guard and would be free of punishment or persecution. The Lady found all of this talk to be rather amusing. Kinau found it all surreal. He could hardly believe that all this good came out of the death of one manipulative old man. Maybe he should look into death a little more.

"Don't even think about it." Tom whispered in his ear.

Rai was smirking lightly beside them, apparently catching the conversation. Kinau shrugged, and turned his attention back to the people gathered about the room. The Assistant Headmaster, Professor Snape sat beside his lover and Narcissa talking about the new Wizarding Alliance of Nations and how he was certainly looking forward to seeing how the students would benefit, as surely they would from such a great alliance. Narcissa seemed to enjoy his presence and Kinau was willing to bet Hogwarts that Lucius was Severus's mate and Narcissa was on for the ride. Sirius was happily poking at Lupin about something involving Fenrir Greyback who stood at his side. Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rudolphus were ecstatic to finally meet the one their lord had been pining after for so long. Tom glared at them at the word pining but decided to suck it up when he saw how flattered his lover was.

"So, pup, your Lady tells me that I'm to help teach you with Black and Lupin." Fenrir said gruffly after stepping over. He seemed to size the teen up before a grin broke out on his face, an odd occurrence in itself. "I hear you're the one that made the Pack members legal law abiding citizens again. I think I can learn respect for a pup like you, even if you are just a runt."

Kinau grinned like a Cheshire cat at him.

"Well, then when this runt gets you legalized in oh, say the next four minutes, you can give the Pack members my regards. The Wolves deserve citizenship just as much as we do." Kinau said while trying to hold back a laugh.

Fenrir nodded.

"Aye, we do, pup. And your type as well." He said while walking away.

Kinau looked up at Tom in astonishment and his lover merely rolled his eyes.

"He can smell it, lovely. Weres will always recognize those with even the slightest bit of vampire blood on sight."

Corinth Sartor (think back to chapter twelve!) approached next and his smile was just as big as Fenrir's had been.

"Kinau, it is so good to see you on a much happier note. Congratulations." He said with snakelike English.

Tom clapped him on the shoulders fondly. They had known each other for some time.

"Thank you so much, Lord Corinth. I'm glad you were able to come. It means a lot to me." Kinau admitted, honestly happy to see the man again.

Tsuki bustled up with a very expensive looking set of elegant feather quills and Fudge clapped to get everyone's attention. Socializing time was over. It was time to draw up the plans for the treaty. And thus, the very first Wizarding Alliance of Nations Summit began.

A/N: So close!! We are so close to being finished it is not even funny!! Are you all enjoying this? I had to bring Corinth into this chapter. Just a little blast from the past kind of deal going on. Read and review because the next chapter will more than likely be the last!


	22. Absolution

Hey everyone!! It's the last chapter of To Fly With Broken Wings! I would like to thank all of you who have been with it since the beginning. You really kept me on my toes and pulled me out of my writers block when it struck. I tip my nonexistent hat to you all. Seeing as how this is the last chappie, I will be working diligently to finish A Taste of Midnight next. I have a lot of fresh ideas to post and I'm not posting them until I finish the two of these stories. I may however, give all of you a slight preview of the newest story in my collection in my next Taste of Midnight chappie so be looking for it! It'll be a real thriller!

Disclaimer: I don't own them so bugger off and let me dream.

Chapter 22Absolution

Kinau walked hesitantly down to the Lower Levels, ignoring the festivities around him. It was definitely a good day at Temptations. All of the people celebrating wanted drinks from the place where their Grand Ambassador had been hiding for the past four years. They were overwhelmed with business. Even the Lady was up top, gliding around her merry guests. Tom and Rai were waiting for him up top at a table near the entrance just in case his little errand ended badly. They understood what he needed to do. He needed closure. Kinau walked towards the familiar room, nervous and silent. He could sense the vampire that protected them even then. Rai had held to his end of the bargain apparently. Kinau always thought he would. This was one of only two of the white rooms that had doors on them. They were specifically for the pilot's use. They all had a terrible tendency to leave loaded guns lying around, after all. He took a deep breath to steady himself and opened the door.

It opened with a silent whoosh of air and by the time he actually stepped inside, his heart was in his throat. Two pairs of surprised eyes turned toward him. Heero sat up against the wall with Duo's head in his hand. Gentle but strong hands were running through the man's unbound hair. Kinau remembered when the sight would have made him happy and excited. Now it just made him sad. Duo's lovely lavender eyes flinched away from his. They were so different from Rai's or even Tom's. Heero seemed cautious, and obviously, their last encounter was still fresh in his mind.

"Heero Yuy." The soldier frowned at Kinau's words, "Yes, I remember you quite well now. And you too, Duo Maxwell."

The brunette sat up to look at him at last. He looked like hell. Kinau imagined his ex lover weighing him. It was the first time Duo had really seen him since he nearly died. He looked a lot different now. He was dressed nicely, even though at home he still ran around in leather or t-shirts and shorts. He looked healthier. The last time he had seen him, he had been covering three different shifts. Not only was he different on the outside, he was different on the inside too. Slowly but surely, he was coming into his new powers as the Lady's Heir. His magic used to flow within him very passively unless provoked. Now it sizzled and popped like a charged mass of electricity.

"How?" Heero asked, standing up after squeezing Duo's hand comfortingly.

Kinau watched his every move like a hawk. Or rather, like Heero was a large snake about to eat the hawk.

"The spell that Rai and Tom placed on me at my own request had a fall back built into it. They wanted me to be able to remember everything once I was ready mentally and emotionally to deal with what happened." Kinau shrugged.

Heero looked away for a moment, unable to look at the teen while he raised a tentative question.

"And what do your mate and your lover think about you being here?"

Another small shrug.

"Honestly, it was Tom's idea, as jealous as it made him." Kinau said with barely contained amusement "Rai hated it too but in the end they both agreed that this was what was best."

They watched each other for a long moment. Heero got the distinct feeling that Kinau was stalling. He was nervous. So why had he come if he was so uncomfortable? What exactly was it that the two men had decided was best for him? The suspense was clawing at the inside of his chest like a wolf trying to break its way out of his body. He didn't want this insane waiting.

"Why are you here, Kinau?" Heero asked, his voice catching in his throat.

Kinau sighed and suddenly looked small and unsure. He looked scared and every bit of his mere fifteen years old. He bit his lip punishingly, somehow managing to muster the courage he needed for somewhere. When he spoke, his voice wavered but held his meaning firm. The boy looked him straight in the face.

"I'm leaving Japan."

Heero's face broke out in the first shock that Kinau had ever seen on it. Duo's head jerked up at the somber announcement and he jumped off the bed with more life than he had had since Kinau's attempted suicide.

"You can't go!!" He cried desperately, unable to stop the misery filled tears from building and breaking free.

Heero nodded in agreement.

"You can't leave Japan, Kinau."

Kinau seemed surprised but somewhat pleased at their reactions.

"I have no choice. I'm going back to school and school is in England." He explained.

Duo's face crumbled.

"So far…?"

The teen nodded. Duo stared at him for a second longer before that old determination came back full force. Like a tank.

"I won't let you leave! You have to stay here." He looked down guiltily the next second "It's because of us, isn't it?"

Kinau shook his head. Sometimes he simply could not believe him. The things he said…

"What do you want me to say Duo? That what you did had no affect on me? Surprise!" He whispered, trying for sarcasm and failing.

Heero put a hand on the American soldier's shoulder but it was roughly shrugged off.

"I want you to say you'll stay!! I want you to say that you're happy now! I want you to say that you know that we still love you. I want you to say…that you know we fucked up bad and that you know that we are more sorry than it is possible to describe…Please don't go, Kinau. I don't care if you're a vampire! I don't care if you're a fucking zebra! Just stay!" He begged, going to his knees in front of the boy so he could look up at him.

He wanted Kinau to see how sincere and sorry he was. He was suffering for what he had done every day. He was paying penance for it and he knew that it was nothing compared to how Kinau had felt back then. Heero stepped up behind him.

"We…are so sorry, Kinau. We don't care about Tom or Rai. They deserve you more than we do. I won't say that we can't live without you because it would be a lie. I want to give you complete honesty. We can live without you. We just don't want to. We love you…"

Kinau stared down at Duo for a long time before shifting his gaze back up to Heero. He seemed to be caught in the sheer amount of emotion on the Japanese man's face. It was more than he had ever shown before and now he was showing it just for him. He sighed, turning around.

"I'm leaving Japan, Heero, Duo." Duo let out a soft, stifled groan of sadness. He could almost hear the man's heart break. "Rai and Tom are my mates. Nothing will change that ever. If one of us dies or leaves, the other two will shortly go insane and die as well. I'm leaving Japan but…I had hoped that there might still be a home for me to come back to." He whispered calmly.

Duo's gasp seemed loud and as he turned back around, he was encased in two sets of arms. Heero's tears were falling on his face and Kinau sighed in contentment.

"You will always have a home with us Kinau! Always! We missed you so much!" Duo cried with happiness, half crying from bliss, half crying from shock and relief.

Kinau let the dozens of kisses rain down on him before the door opened and Tom and Rai stepped in. The two soldiers looked unsure about what would happen.

"We don't mind if he is with you both too but remember, he's our mate. And we only share a bed with each other." Rai growled in annoyance.

Duo stuck out his tongue.

"I wouldn't get in the same bed with you for anything, coffin-breath!"

Kinau rolled his eyes and smiled. His world was evening out. Everything was falling right into place, just as it should.

END!!!!


End file.
